Jutsu Misfire
by Tigers and Dragons
Summary: After a jutsu goes disastrously wrong, the Akatsuki are left as young children. Kakuzu, being the least effected, dumps them with the renowned healer, Tsunade, who just happens to be in the Leaf Village. Fun times. Warning: Series Spoilers
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

On that fateful night, the words that started the Akatsuki down a different path were:

"Hey guys, I think I know how to bring Sasori back to life!"

These words were met with varying degrees of indifference but Deidara was positive it would work. He was willing to do anything to be rid of Tobi. So, he began his preparations. Then he cast his jutsu.

It worked. There were a few unfortunate side affects but it worked. Sasori was alive again.

There was very little celebration however.

Kakuzu was the first to wake up. After taking in his surroundings, he wished he was still sleeping; that it was all a bad dream. The hideout was a mess. Walls had fallen over, though thankfully not onto anyone. Furniture was scattered haphazardly around the place, some pieces upturned. As he looked around, he started to see parts of cloaks.

Closer inspection showed that the jutsu had affected the other members of the Akatsuki more than himself, and they were unlikely to wake up anytime soon. So, being the nice person he was, he cleared a space and began laying them out. After finding Hidan and moving him next to Itachi, Kakuzu went looking for the leader.

What he found, made him wish that he'd lived a full and happy life that had ended ten years previously.

"I'm too old for this shit!"


	2. At the Gate

**Chapter 1 - At the Gate  
**

* * *

Kotetsu and Izumo were guard duty, again. It was three o'clock in the morning and Kotetsu was about to doze off again. But then one of the ninjas on look out duty in the tower down the road came running up to the gate.

'Quick, alert the ANBU and find Lady Tsunade!'

Instantly awake and alert, the two sped off to the Hokage tower. The ninja guard stood in the gateway and watched the road. He had only just graduated to chunin level and had been posted the day before. But even he had recognized the intruders as S-class missing-nin. As his fellow guards had alerted the other towers, he was sent back to the city to raise the alarm. But now he waited nervously, praying that backup would arrive before they reached the gate.

Thankfully three Anbu squads and Lady Tsunade and Shizune, appeared just as the eight figures came into view. As the Anbu fanned out to surround the road and the approaching group, the young guard stepped forward.

'Halt intruder, state your name and business or prepare to be attacked.'

The eight men stopped. The lead man put down what he was carrying, took off his cloak and laid his weapons on the ground.

He stepped forward with his arms out in front of him.

'PLEASE, FOR THE LOVE OF KAMI, HELP ME!'

'Don't step any closer, sir.' The guard said.

'Please help me! I can't stand it anymore! I'll do anything, whatever you ask!'

Tsunade stepped forward and motioned the ANBU to close in a little. She walked up to the man who was now kneeling, still with his arms out. The seven others behind him placed their bundles on the ground carefully, then vanished in a great puff of smoke.

'Your name and business?' Tsunade demanded.

'My name is Kakuzu, formerly of Takigakure and member of the Akatsuki. I seek aid from the Lady Hokage, Sannin Tsunade Senju of Konohagakure.'

'What aid do you seek and why would you seek it here? We aren't allies. And what are these bundles you were carrying?'

'They are the other members of the Akatsuki.'

'What?' Tsunade leaned down to one of the bundles and moved what looked to be a blanket. It was in fact an Akatsuki cloak and the face revealed looked remarkably similar to that of the Kazekage. 'What happened?'

'There was… I think… I don't know! Deidara did some type of jutsu to bring back Sasori and there was an explosion. When I woke up they were like this. Please help me! They've been like this for a week. They're driving me crazy. I had to place them under a genjutsu _and_ feed them sedatives just to reach here. I don't know what else to do.'

Tsunade carefully checked each of the bundles before turning back to Kakuzu.

'Is this a trick?'

'No!' he said quickly and emphatically.

'If we let you come into the village will you go peacefully and without resistance?'

'Yes'

'Will you allow yourself to be interrogated and imprisoned if we see fit?'

'Yes'

'Will you…'

'Please Lady Hokage, I'll sit in the main square of your market in chains for a year! Please just take them!' he cried out in desperation.

Tsunade looked at him closely, and then regarded the sixteen bundles lying on the ground around him. A few were mumbling and moving around a bit. She glanced back at Kakuzu who was trying to sidle away with a panicked look on his face.

'Alright.' She made up her mind, 'You three escort Kakuzu to Interrogation. You there, return to your post at the tower and rescind the alert. The rest of you grab one of these bundles and follow me to the infirmary near the Interrogation. Shizune, would you find Sakura and bring her and a few nurses. Izumo, wake up Ibiki and Inoichi, and find Iruka. Kotetsu find me some sake!'

'Wait a minute, my lady, you can't have sake right now!'

'Don't be a spoil sport Shizune. You're making a scene!'

'Can I have some sake? Please?'

'Why not? Make sure that Kakuzu gets some sake!'

'No, no sake! None at all!'

'Well, if I can't have some, he won't either!'

'He's a prisoner.' Shizune pointed out as she escorted Tsunade away, still grumbling about the lack of alcohol. Over her shoulder, she yelled, 'Kotetsu, gather some nurses and find Sakura.'

'Yes ma'am!'


	3. In Interrogation

**Chapter Two: In Interrogation **

* * *

Sakura woke up to find Kotetsu pounding on her door. She stumbled out of bed and opened it, hoping that the noise hadn't disturbed her parents.

"Sorry to wake you Sakura, but Lady Tsunade needs you in the infirmary near Interrogation."

"Sure, just let me change and I'll go with you." She reappeared at the doorway five minutes later, dressed but still bleary-eyed.

"What's happened?"

"We had some unexpected visitors about half an hour ago."

"Sasuke?"

"No, but… well, it's sort of the Akatsuki."

"What?" Sakura exploded, walking quicker and dragging Kotetsu along, "Shouldn't the city be on alert? Why aren't we going to the hospital? Are people still fighting? Are there any casualties? Injured? Dead? What's going on?"

"Calm down, Sakura. There wasn't any fighting." _Except for Shizune and Lady Tsunade_.

"What do you mean?"

"They surrendered at the gate. Well, actually a man called Kakuzu surrendered them at the gate." Sakura looked at him in confusion, "You really need to see them for yourself. Come on."

When they arrived at the infirmary, it was to find the whole room opened up, with every bed in use. Tsunade was standing in the hallway outside directing ninjas and nurses, when she noticed Sakura.

"Oh good, you've made it. Keep an eye on things here and make sure they," nodding over her shoulder to indicate the sleeping figures inside, "stay asleep. We don't want them to wake up just yet."

"Yes, my lady."

"I'm leaving you in charge. Kotetsu, resume your post at the gate."

Kotetsu saluted and marched off. Tsunade turned and strode off to Interrogation.

* * *

In an interrogation room, Kakuzu was seated at a table, with his hands out in front of him. He had been checked for concealed weapons, but he had already removed all of them at the gate as a show of goodwill. It was true he didn't have to stay here with these people, imprisoned. Just sitting in this room was bringing back bad memories. However, he was sure that if he left the others here, without explanation, it would cause a whole heap of trouble in the long run.

Besides the Hokage seemed nice enough, maybe she'd let him go.

The man in front of him did not seem as nice. But then Ibiki did not try to look nice. Intimidating, yes, but never nice. He was currently standing by the door with his arms crossed. He hadn't asked anything yet and he didn't seem to want Kakuzu to start talking, so he had kept quiet.

Then there was a knock at the door and Tsunade walked in. She nodded to Ibiki, then took a seat across from Kakuzu.

"We need a better explanation for this, Kakuzu. What happened?"

"I really don't know."

"You must know something about it!" Tsunade said in exasperation.

"I know that Deidara's been moping around for months because he was stuck with Tobi as a partner."

"Wait, stop there. Just so we're clear, Deidara and Tobi are?"

"Deidara has long blond hair and Tobi has dark hair and carries a mask. He used to wear it all the time but given his current circumstances, it's not possible at the moment. Would you like me to tell you which is which out of the others?"

"If you wouldn't mind."

"Kisame Hoshigaki is blue and resembles a shark. His partner is Itachi Uchiha, who has long straight black hair. Sasori has the red hair and pale skin. Zetsu is the weird quiet kid with the green hair. If you find him talking to plants, that isn't unusual. Hidan, well you'll know which one is Hidan. Three of the older kids will hang around together. I know that they say their names are Nagato, Konan and Yahiko but I only know Konan. There are five others that I'm not familiar with."

Tsunade made some notes and looked up at him again, "Alright, so Deidara was moping?"

"Sasori was his partner. From what I understand, despite their differences, Deidara prefers working with Sasori over Tobi any day of the week. So he's been researching ways to bring Sasori back after one of your kunoichi killed him last year."

"That was after the two of them kidnapped the Kazekage?"

"Yes. Tobi joined the Akatsuki shortly after that. He can be a little... hyperactive."

"Do you know what sort of jutsu Deidara was attempting?"

"No, to be honest none of us were really all that interested. Partners come and go in the Akatsuki. I've had more than my fair share of them. It's not something we focus on. But Deidara couldn't stand Tobi."

"But the jutsu, Kakuzu. What type of jutsu was it?"

"Well, just look at them. It was probably some sort of youth restorative or time reversal jutsu."

"You don't know anything else about it?" asked Tsunade, not entirely convinced.

"No, we didn't care what Deidara was doing. We didn't care that Sasori was dead. We just kept on with our missions."

"Why did you bring them here?"

"I don't know whether you knew this, but the Akatsuki leader Pein, and his deputy Konan, are from Amegakure. They ran the village for years, but they were always putting down rebellions. Some of the townsfolk didn't want them in charge. I had to get them out of the city before anyone found out. Their lives were in danger."

"You're mercenaries." Tsunade scoffed, "You, yourself, are known for collecting bounties on anyone when the price is high enough. Why not turn them in and leave them to their fate?"

Kakuzu opened his mouth then closed it. He looked away, glancing around the room, as if unsure how to say what he wanted to say. Tsunade watched him curiously. He was obviously attempting to make sense of something for himself before he tried to explain it to her. She wondered how long this would take.

"Perhaps I've changed too." He murmured.

"What are you talking about?" She asked in confusion.

"You'll see when they wake up." Kakuzu muttered as he crossed his arms.

Just then, there was a knock at the door. Ibiki opened it and Iruka poked his head in.

"Lady Tsunade, Sakura says she can't keep them asleep any longer. They're waking up."

"And so it begins!" Kakuzu muttered ominously.


	4. In the Infirmary

**Chapter Three: In the Infirmary  
**

* * *

Sakura could see they were waking up. She cast a genjutsu on the room but it failed. Then she heard a sharp, high wail as one of the sleeping bodies jerked awake and upright. She rushed over to him as other nurses ran into the room.

The child was sitting on the bed, whimpering, as Sakura came over. He shied away from her as she sat down and leaned in.

"Who are you? Where am I? What's going on?" He demanded, as imperiously as a six year old, who has just woken up from a nightmare, can.

Sakura stopped. He looked and sounded just like Sasuke used to when he was younger.

"My name is Sakura. You're in Konoha. Don't worry, you're safe now."

"No, Konoha isn't safe." The child shook his head. "Where's Kakuzu? Where are the others?"

"Shh, shh. It's alright. They're all here. You _are_ safe." She held her hands out to him.

He looked at her face intently, as if trying to see if she was lying. Then he realized that he'd been crying and raised a hand to his cheek. Sakura saw the tears were upsetting him further. She pulled out her handkerchief and wiped them away.

Itachi looked up at her with wide eyes, like no-one had ever been nice to him before.

Then he crawled into her lap and huddled in.

"I like you. You're nice. Will you be my kaa-san?"

Sakura wrapped her arms around the small boy and rested her chin on his head.

"We'll see."

Around her, the other children were waking up. Another little boy with dark hair and eyes sat up and almost instantly spied Itachi being hugged. He jumped off his bed, dodged around the nurses and ninjas and launched himself at Itachi's bed.

"Itachi, Itachi, MOVE! I want a hug!"

Itachi looked at the boy with annoyance, as he clambered up onto the bed.

"No, Tobi, go away."

Tobi crouched on the bed in front of them. His eyes filled with tears and his lower lip began to tremble. Sakura was about to reach out to him when Itachi leaned over and hit him on the head.

"No, Tobi. She's mine. Go annoy Hidan."

Tobi shrieked and fell back, holding his head with both hands. The tears flowed down his cheeks. Sakura quickly shifted Itachi off her lap and reached out for Tobi. Itachi groaned and rolled his eyes as Tobi was given a hug.

"You shouldn't be mean Itachi. Apologize to Tobi."

"I'm sorry Tobi." _I'm sorry you're here_. Then, as if the words had triggered a long-forgotten memory, his eyes widened and he turned to Sakura and asked, "Does that mean he's my brother now?

* * *

In the bed to the left of Itachi's, a little boy with red hair opened his eyes and sat up. He looked around the room then lay back down and closed his eyes, pretending to be asleep. Next to him were two small boys with long pale hair and strange red marks on their faces. They looked absolutely terrified of the chaos that was occurring around them. On the other side of the room, right opposite to them, were three more boys, with slightly bigger builds and similar strange red marks. They weren't completely terrified but being so close to the other children was making them nervous. This was clearly due to the fact that the three beds next to them currently contained the strangest children in the room.

In first bed was a small boy with green hair and yellow eyes. He had a rather menacing aura about him as he looked around the room, finally letting his gaze rest on the bed to his right. The occupant of that bed had pale silvery hair and a grin of malicious glee plastered across his face and that was before he even woke up. Next to him was a tall boy with dark blue hair, pale skin that had a bluish cast to it and marks on his cheeks. These three all sat up when Tobi shrieked. They began laughing when they saw Tobi was crying. Then they were interrupted by a number of medical staff and, when they resisted, ninjas.

Iruka made his way through the crowd around the three beds and looked down at the boys sternly.

"Alright boys, that's enough. Behave yourselves and let the nurses do their jobs. You'll be having breakfast soon, so just settle down."

The boys looked up at him quietly and allowed the nurses to finish their work. Iruka stood over them until the nurses were done.

"Good work boys. Now sit quietly, until everyone else is done." He turned to check on the progress around the room, but was interrupted by a yell of indignation behind him.

"That's not fair Scar Face! You said we'd get food!" The silver-haired boy shouted, jumping up and down. "We want food! We want food!"

"Not fair! Not Fair!" The boy with blue hair chanted.

Meanwhile Iruka was spluttering, "Scar face! Why you … you little brat!"

"Iruka, we need your help over here." One of the nurses called from the other corner. Iruka stopped advancing on the rude kid, who was now shouting "Scar face" at the top of his lungs.

The scary kid with green hair looked to his left and saw one of the boys, with the red marks on his face, looking at them.

"What are you looking at?"

The boy quickly looked away.

As Iruka hurried away to face a new problem, Sakura crossed the room to the three boys. Itachi and Tobi were on either side of her, Tobi holding the hem of her shirt with one hand and rubbing his eye with the other.

"Alright boys, enough is enough. Show some respect to Iruka-sensei."

At the sight of Tobi and Itachi, the two less rowdy boys stopped misbehaving, but the loud one just looked Sakura up and down, then sneered down at Tobi and began chanting "mama's boy". To his delight, Tobi started crying again.

"That's it!" Sakura looked down at Itachi, "What's his name?"

"Hidan."

"Alright Hidan. Stop yelling and stop calling people names."

"Nuh, dun wanna!"

"I'm going to count to three!"

"Why? Can't you count higher?"

"One," Sakura stepped closer.

"Ooh, I'm so scared."

Zetsu giggled and Kisame grinned.

"Two," she was standing at the end of the bed. Hidan stuck out his tongue at her.

"Three," Sakura stepped up beside the bed. Hidan was watching her intently, daring her to do something.

Acting quickly, so he had no time to react, Sakura grabbed him by the arm, yanked him down onto the bed and gave him a few sharp swats to the buttocks. Then she rolled him over and sat him up.

"Are you going to behave now?" Hidan nodded his head fearfully. "Good."

Iruka was called over to the corner where three of the children, a thin red-head, a boy with orange hair and red marks on his face and the only girl, a lithe little thing with blue hair, were sitting together.

"They don't want anyone to touch them." One of the nurses explained. Iruka hunkered down in front of them.

"Hey there, my name is Iruka. What are your names?"

They appeared to be slightly older that the rest of the children and more familiar with each other. The three children looked at each other. Then they looked over Iuka's shoulder at the wall and said nothing.

Just then the door at the far end of the room opened and Tsunade entered. She walked passed the five nervous boys. She walked passed the red head kid who was still pretending to be asleep even though the blonde kid, who she recognized as Deidara, was sitting next to him on the bed and poking him in the chest. She walked passed Sakura and the five boys who were all watching her with either fear or adoration (or both). She stopped when she was right next to Iruka. Then she knelt down and took a good look at the three children.

"I know you. You were Jiraiya's students. Konan, Nagato and Yahiko, isn't it?"

At the mention of Jiraiya's name, all three of them shifted their attention to Tsunade. They nodded when she said their names, then Yahiko stood up.

"Do you know where Jiraiya-sensei is?" He asked, with only a hint of emotion in his voice. Iruka and the nurses relaxed a bit as Tsunade answered.

"He will be here later. But first we need to check you over to make sure you're healthy."

Yahiko looked back at his friends and shrugged his shoulders. Konan looked at Nagato, who nodded. Then Yahiko turned back to Tsunade.

"Alright, but only if you do it."

Tsunade nodded and waved off the nurses. Iruka hovered nearby until Tsunade sent him to organize breakfast for everyone. By the time she'd finished, Iruka had returned to announce breakfast was ready.

He was then knocked over as Hidan, Kisame, Zetsu and Deidara (who was dragging Sasori along with him) led the stampede to the food.


	5. The Breakfast Room

**Chapter Four: The Breakfast Room  
**

* * *

Sakura was dragged passed the prone Iruka towards the food by Tobi. He was pulling her down the hall, calling, "Come on Sakuya, hurry up or Zetsu and Kisame will eat all the food."

"I'm coming, Tobi." She laughed.

Itachi walked behind them, glaring daggers at Tobi and trying to think of ways to get rid of him without anyone becoming suspicious. At least he was, until he felt two strong arms gather him up and he found himself being hugged and carried at the same time.

Then he allowed himself a smug smile.

* * *

Tsunade turned from the three older children to find that all of the known Akatsuki members had already left the room. The three children behind her filed passed in a silent line, following in the wake of the others. They each stepped over Iruka and disappeared down the hallway. Now the only children left in the room were the five nervous boys with the strange red marks.

They all sat separately, still on their hospital beds; not talking, not even looking around, just sitting quietly. Five nurses had remained in the room and, with a nod from Tsunade, they gathered behind her as she went to stand between the two rows of beds.

Tsunade looked over each one carefully. They didn't look overly familiar. Two were tall and stocky, one bald, with a wide mouth and a straight nose, and the other with a shock of orange hair and a square jaw and small eyes. Two were short and thin with long, straight, pale hair and almost gaunt faces, and the last was a tall, tubby child with shaggy blonde hair.

"So boys, don't you want breakfast?"

One of the smaller boys put his hand up.

"Yes, what is it?"

"Can we have a different breakfast?"

"Why?"

"The others won't let us eat." Explained one of the stocky boys sombrely.

"Especially Hidan!" Said the boy with no hair.

"Zetsu scares me!" Said the tubby one who had been in the bed next to Zetsu. The other boys all nodded in agreement, then the smallest boy piped up.

"Kisame said he'd eat me!"

Tsunade frowned. _I think I need another word with Kakuzu_.

"Perhaps we could keep these boys separate from the others, my lady?" Suggested one of the nurses. The others agreed. "We could put them in a house nearby."

Tsunade was loathed to spread her worries over a wider area but it seemed to be a safer option, for these boys at least.

"Iruka!" She yelled. Luckily for him, he'd finally managed to peel himself off the floor.

"Yes, my Lady?" He replied, leaning on the door frame and holding his head.

"Organize a house for these boys and write up a roster of nurses and guards."

Iruka saluted and went to perform the task. Tsunade turned back to regard the boys again.

"Before you escape this bedlam, I need some information."

The boys swallowed and nodded fearfully.

"Do you know your names?"

Each boy nodded.

"Your home villages?"

Two nods.

"Which land you come from?"

Three nods.

"Are you ninjas?"

A look of excitement came over each boy.

"I want to be a ninja!" they all yelled.

_Oh brother!_ Tsunade groaned. _That may have been the wrong question to ask._

"Alright, let's just take your names then we'll find you some breakfast." She pointed at the fatter boy. "You start."

"Kota Agami."

Tsunade wrote it down and pointed at the next boy.

"Yoshi Nahari." Said the bald boy.

"Isamu Yama." From the other stocky boy.

"Toji Fukazawa." The smallest boy said.

"Daiki Ogino." From the last boy.

Tsunade finished writing their names down then turned to the nurses.

"Take them in and see that they're fed. The other children should be done about now. Bring them all back here afterwards. We'll keep them together for the time being. We'll move them when the house is organized."

* * *

The "breakfast" room was an absolute mess by the time the last five boys came in. The ninjas who had brought the food had had no idea how to handle the children when they arrived. They had just stood in shock as the boys descended on the food, spilling as much as they ate. A food fight had erupted just as Sakura walked in, but she was, thankfully, able to put a stop to it quickly.

Thus, there was food all over the room but each of the boys were seated, somewhat sulkily, and being lectured on proper manners at the table. Sakura was being quietly applauded by the ninja guards, until she turned on them, ordering them to begin the cleanup.

"You may begin eating now."

There were a few grumbles from Hidan's table, but for the most part the room was quiet as the ten children ate their scrambled eggs. Kisame and Zetsu quickly finished their food, but were warned off trying to poach off Hidan's plate. Itachi had wanted to avoid Tobi by sitting with Deidara and Sasori, but to no avail. Sasori commiserated with him as they both ate their breakfasts with someone talking away at them.

Nagato and Yahiko sat at the third table with Konan on the far side, away from the other boys in the room. They were constantly scanning the other tables to make sure none of the younger boys approached them.

The nurses sat the last five boys at the fourth table, bringing their food to them, rather than making them walk passed Hidan, Kisame and Zetsu.

Those three boys watched the five others eating; sniggering and talking amongst themselves. Then Hidan elbowed Kisame who stood up, grabbed his empty plate and began to saunter over towards the fourth table. He was halfway there when Sakura stepped in front of him.

"Where are you going?"

The smirk disappeared from his face and he shuffled his feet, looking at the floor.

"Nowhere." He mumbled.

"Then perhaps you should sit down." Sakura said as she gently manoeuvred him to face his table. Hidan and Zetsu were laughing at him when he looked up and he blushed with embarrassment.

"Actually, can I have some more food?" he asked, looking up at Sakura while holding his plate out. Sakura looked down at him.

"Please?" he smiled.

"Ok then." She smiled back, glad to see he had some manners, even if they did need prompting. She led him over to the food and helped him fill his plate. He walked back to Hidan and Zetsu, sat down, poked his tongue out at them and began eating.

Hidan stood up on his seat and yelled,

"I want more food too!"

Sakura looked over at him and raised an eyebrow.

"I want more food!" He yelled again.

Sakura turned back to her conversation with the nurses, while the ninjas fidgeted nervously.

"Dammit woman, I want more food!" Hidan yelled, slamming his plate down on the table, where it broke apart and clattered to the floor. He glared at Sakura, who had turned back to look at him.

"You broke your plate." She said as she walked towards him. He looked down at the pieces of his plate then back up at Sakura.

"You gave Kisame more food!"

"He used his manners." Sakura replied. "And he had a plate." She was standing in front of Hidan now, looking him in the eye. "You don't have either."

They looked at each other for a minute, in silence. Then, to everyone's amazement, Hidan began to sob and Sakura picked him up and walked out of the room with him.


	6. What On Earth?

**Chapter Five: What on Earth?  
**

* * *

Tsunade was annoyed and frustrated. She sat opposite a recalcitrant Kakuzu, who was refusing to answer anymore questions.

"Just tell me what I want to know!" Tsunade demanded, slamming her hand down on the table. Small cracks spread out from the point of impact.

Kakuzu had his arms crossed and he looked away from her.

"Why are you being so unhelpful? What happened to the "I'll do anything!" spiel?"

Kakuzu snorted. "You took them off my hands. They're your problem now. Deal with it or pay me. In fact," he turned to face her, resting his elbows on the table, "pay me and I'll give you the information you're after!"

There was a low growl from Ibiki who was still standing by the door, not being nice.

Kakuzu leaned back a little. Tsunade's eyes hardened.

"How about we leave you in prison with no food?"

"Honourable ninja like yourself? Not likely! Your grandfather would be so disappointed." Kakuzu sneered.

Tsunade frowned.

"So be it." She stood up from the table. "Ibiki, have this prisoner escorted to a holding cell and see that no food is delivered." Ibiki nodded. Tsunade turned to the door.

"You're bluffing." Kakuzu stated, arms crossed defensively, though there was a hint of worry in his voice.

"Am I?" Tsunade said with a tiny smirk, still not facing him. She glanced at Ibiki, who was watching Kakuzu intently.

"I had no idea the Leaf was so corrupt. Doesn't that violate a few treaties?"

"No!" Tsunade whirled round, "It does not! Because we have no treaty with you or your organization. You are a criminal, wanted in at least three lands. Do you want to try your luck with them? We'll be more than happy to release you and your little band of miscreants and see how you fare."

"You wouldn't! They're children! Don't you have ethics?"

"Kakuzu, this is not about ethics." Ibiki spoke up. "This is about you and your willingness to co-operate. Give us what we want and we will protect you from the children."

"Bah, I don't need protection from some snotty nosed brats!" Kakuzu scoffed.

"That's not how it looked last night." Tsunade smirked.

Kakuzu glanced from one to the other thoughtfully, weighing his options.

"We're waiting."

Kakuzu rubbed his chin, while looking at the ceiling. Tsunade tapped her foot impatiently.

"We aren't making progress with this line of questioning, my Lady. Perhaps you should hand him over to Interrogation." Ibiki suggested.

"I highly doubt your interrogation unit has improved much since I was last here." Kakuzu smirked.

"Maybe we will surprise you. I'm sure you've heard of the Yamanaka Clan."

"Inoichi is in the bingo book. Quite a substantial amount," he mused, "for a florist! But that's irrelevant. It's a side effect, which I'm sure you'll discover when you start interviewing the darling little miscreants." He sneered the last word, throwing her own terms back in her face.

Ignoring the jibe, Tsunade regarded him suspiciously. "What is?"

"You'll see." He replied.

"I've had enough. Ibiki, he's all yours."

Kakuzu clasped his hands behind his head and leant back, not the least bit worried, as Tsunade stormed from the room and Ibiki closed in.

* * *

Iruka and the nurses rounded up the children and took them back to the infirmary.

They had not seen Sakura or Hidan for ten minutes but the others had finished eating. Without Hidan there to disrupt things, there was very little trouble.

Iruka stood, surveying the room, cataloguing what needed to be done.

_They all need new clothes but they also need baths. At least now they've been fed. We'll have to find homes for them too. Eventually. We can't keep them here for long. And they'll need some books or toys too. Anything to keep them busy and occupied._

He turned to the staff on hand. There were ten nurses and another ten ninja, at ANBU rank.

"I hope you don't mind taking orders from me, but there are a few things that need to be done, and quickly." The assembled adults nodded. Iruka Umino was a respected teacher at the Academy. As far as they were concerned, he was superior to them in this situation and they would willingly follow his lead.

"Ok. The children all need to be washed and they need new clothes. I'm betting, given the state of them, they won't like the idea of a B-A-T-H. So we may be up for a struggle. Once they're clean, we'll need some way of keeping them occupied. Books, toys, crayons, anything clean, at least until Sakura, Shizune or Lady Tsunade return."

He looked around the group.

"We may need more hands."

* * *

When Sakura walked in twenty minutes later, she walked into pandemonium.

The only children who were even remotely clean were the five nervous boys and the three older children who were death-glaring everyone in the room.

She could hear the sound of splashing from just down the hall and someone was saying, "Please, we need to wash the other children. You have to get out now."

Tobi ran up and jumped on her and, as she put out her arms to catch him, she was forced to let go of Hidan's hand. This released a, now back to normal, Hidan into the chaos.

Deidara was screaming and running away from three ninja, and Sasori was stubbornly refusing to move. Hidan immediately ran over and barrelled into the ANBU who were trying to drag Sasori out without hurting him, which caused them all to fall to the floor, which tripped up the three chasing Deidara. Sasori picked himself up and ran over to the corner. He sank to the floor and closed his eyes. Deidara hid under one of the cots.

Hidan then ran over to the far end of the room where Zetsu had created a barricade out of the hospital cots and corralled the five boys behind them. He was balanced precariously on the bed rails guarding them from outside forces. Namely Itachi, who was trying to free the other boys. But this was only because he was sure that if he was nice to them, Sakura would be happy and she'd hug him again.

Luckily Shizune and Tsunade both walked in not long after Sakura, and with a combined look of "What on earth?", Tsunade waded into the mess and let out an ear-splitting yell.

"EVERYONE SIT DOWN, NOW!"

Absolutely everyone in the room sat down: the children, the nurses, the ANBU; everyone.

Tsunade turned to the adults.

"Get off the floor." She snapped, clearly not pleased with how her day was going. "Two of you," she pointed at the ANBU, "go help the nurse with the boy in the bath." She looked at the nurses from earlier. "You five, round up those boys and move them to another room. Sakura, please discipline those two over there and don't let Itachi kill them."

Sakura shot her a sour look before putting Tobi down and walking over to the barricade and pulling Zetsu and Hidan off it. Once they were safely on the floor she began reprimanding them while Tobi tugged her skirt, asking what Tsunade meant about Itachi and Itachi wondered the same thing.

Shizune went over to the corner and spoke quietly to Sasori. He didn't say anything but he perked up when she mentioned a puppet. This drew out Deidara from his spot under the cot and he hovered behind Shizune, wondering what was happening.

Sakura grabbed Zetsu and Hidan by the hand and led them out of the room to be washed, with two nurses trailing behind with Itachi and Tobi. They passed the two ANBU with a clean, but very wet, and struggling Kisame, in the hallway. It was only because of the look she gave them, that Sakura kept a hold of both Zetsu and Hidan. Shizune wasn't far behind them, carrying Sasori and with Deidara bouncing behind her.

Once all the children had been washed, dried and clothed, Sakura and Shizune released them back into the room. With the five other boys now absent, Hidan, Zetsu and Kisame turned their attention to Tobi. Out of some old instinct, Tobi ran over to Deidara. Deidara was busy trying to make Sasori react (by poking him all over) so he didn't notice Tobi running at him.

Tobi slipped on the floor and landed on Deidara who hit Sasori, knocking them both onto the floor under Tobi. Zetsu jumped on top of Tobi, followed by Kisame and then Hidan. Sasori began yelling, Deidara groaned and hit Tobi. Tobi squealed and started kicking, managing to hit Zetsu in the face. Zetsu reared back holding his mouth and nose and forced Kisame to roll off the pile, who took Hidan with him. They both landed on Itachi who was trying to rescue Tobi.

Yahiko looked over and grinned, while Nagato and Konan smirked. The adults looked over to find the tangled pile of kicking and yelling boys. They were about to move over and break it up when a horrible noise drowned them out.

It was a sound that reverberated through the walls and the floor. It echoed down hallways and up stairwells. It was a gut-wrenching scream of someone in immense mental and physical pain.

It was emanating from the Interrogation cells, from the room where Kakuzu had been placed.

But as suddenly as it had started, it was cut off. There was silence, apart from the faint echoes of the cry.

Then there came the sound of footsteps pounding along the floor. Two people burst into the room.

"Lady Tsunade, we need your help!"

"What's happened?"

"It's Inoichi, my Lady…"

"That was Inoichi?" She exclaimed in disbelief as the blood drained from her face. She raced from the room, Shizune hot on her heels. Sakura followed them to the door but Iruka called her back.

The cry of pain had at least one positive effect. All of the boys were subdued, nervous and uncomfortable. They were easily separated and each sat on their bed quietly. It wasn't long before they dropped off to sleep, one by one.

* * *

**Author's Note: Many thanks to my reviewers, y-in-flame, Inner Jashinist, krispykat1993, shadowelf144 and Kisame's Shadow.  
**

**Also, due to an extremely annoying person, this story will now be called Jutsu Misfire. Apparently it's cooler that way.**


	7. Kakuzu talks

**Chapter Six: Kakuzu Talks**

* * *

Inoichi was in intensive care in the hospital. He had tried a mind invasion technique on Kakuzu and been horribly and violently repelled, both physically and mentally. The pressure of trying to maintain his connection had caused several blood vessels to rupture, leading to blood leaking out of his eyes, nose, mouth and ears. He'd been thrown backwards, across the room, with the scream that echoed up through the building issuing from his mouth. The sound of his pain was ten times as traumatizing for those in the room with him.

The effects of the block on Kakuzu continued to damage Inoichi's mind even after he'd been thrown back. It was only thanks to Tsunade's skills that he was alive at all.

After Inoichi had been taken away, Ibiki had stepped in and closed the door. Seating himself across from Kakuzu, he asked, calmly and quietly,

"What did you do?"

"I did nothing." Kakuzu replied. "It's probably Deidara's jutsu."

"Which you know nothing about."

"That's correct."

"If he dies from that, you _will_ be executed."

"Death doesn't scare me."

The door banged open and a blur of dark blue and white sped over the table, crashing into Kakuzu and sending them both to the floor.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY FATHER?" Ino screamed, banging Kakuzu's head against the floor repeatedly. Ibiki hauled her off. She was dishevelled and tears were streaming down her face but there was a violent anger in her eyes that made even Ibiki nervous.

"It's the jutsu, I swear!" Kakuzu cried, hands out in front of him protectively.

"What do you know about it?" Ino asked in a low dangerous tone.

"The jutsu caused Sasori to live again and it made everyone younger. But now they're immune to genjutsu, unless you drug them."

"You aren't younger. Why not?"

"I'm not sure. It might be because of my jutsus."

"And I'm guessing you won't tell us anything about them either?" Ibiki asked.

Kakuzu grunted. "Of course not!"

"What else?" Ino asked, voice still low and dangerous.

"There's something like a wall around the mind. You can probe it but it's impenetrable. Nagato had a similar reaction when he first woke up; he tried to read Deidara's mind and it back fired."

"Is that all?"

"They can't perform genjutsu, and I'm pretty sure they don't remember much of their lives before two weeks ago."

"So they've basically been sealed inside their heads?" Ibiki pondered the ramifications of that. Kakuzu nodded again, then rubbed the back of his head.

"What can be done for my father?" Ino asked quietly, all the fight gone from her now.

Kakuzu shrugged, "I don't know."

Ibiki released her and she quickly left the room.

* * *

"Lady Tsunade?"

Tsunade glanced up from the chart she was writing on.

"Ino, he's a little better." Ino came to stand next to Inoichi's bed and gripped his hand. He stirred slightly but didn't wake.

"Will he be alright?"

"We don't know yet. I think, physically he'll survive, now that his blood pressure's back to normal and the bleeding's stopped. But he may not be able to perform your clan's ninjutsu again."

"Will he still be my dad?" Ino asked tearfully.

Tsunade put her arm around the younger woman's shoulders and gave her a squeeze. She didn't answer. A sob caught in her throat, as Ino interpreted that silence. Tsunade squeezed again as Ino wiped away a tear.

"Ino, you should bring your mother in. I'll stay with him."

Ino nodded and went to find her mother, who was yet to learn of her husband's condition. As soon as Ino left, Shizune and Ibiki came in. Tsunade joined them on the far side of the room.

"Lady Tsunade, Kakuzu talked, but we will need to interview the children."

"Who made him talk?"

"Ino." Ibiki stated. "Either Kakuzu has a soft spot for young women or he's absolutely terrified by her. I'll admit she _was_ fairly intimidating in there."

"Or he was changed by the jutsu and he's staying quiet on the true effects. Maybe we should move him to the lab under the hospital." Tsunade mused, "What did he say?"

"Apparently all of them are now immune to genjutsu and any form of mental ninjutsu. They are also unable to perform the same."

"What? Not even Itachi?"

"Presumably. That still needs investigating. Kakuzu also believes they have no memories from before two weeks ago."

"Then we will interview them and find out."

"What are we going to do with them, my Lady?" Shizune asked, "We can't keep them in seclusion indefinitely."

Before Tsunade could reply, the door opened and Ino and her mother entered. Miku Yamanaka ran passed them all, to her husband's side, wrapping her hands around his head. She leaned in and kissed his forehead, tears falling onto his face. His brow furrowed, and she looked up, eyes full of hope.

"That's a good sign, isn't it?" she asked, before turning back to her husband. The Hokage approached the other side of the bed and checked his vitals on the machine.

She nodded, though her face remained grim.

"He's stabilizing." The two Yamanaka women hugged each other, keeping hold of Inoichi's hand. "But don't expect him to wake up soon. He suffered serious mental trauma. It will take time to heal."

"How long?" Miku asked quietly, still watching her husband's face tenderly.

"It could be a week or a year. We just have to wait." Miku nodded. She pulled a chair over to the bed and sat down. Tsunade motioned to the others to leave the room. The she called to Ino.

"Ino, I have a task for you."

"Now?"

"You can start in the morning, but I want to talk about it now." Ino nodded and followed the Hokage from the room, with one last look at her parents. Her mother waved her on.

As soon as they were in the hallway, Tsunade turned to her.

"I want you to interview the children who arrived last night." Ino blanched.

"Really?" Ino was clearly not thrilled by the prospect. "Because children and I don't really mix well."

"Are you refusing a mission?" Tsunade raised an eyebrow. Ino looked from her to Ibiki, who had a disapproving expression on his face, to Shizune, who was regarding her carefully, and back to Tsunade. She sighed.

"I accept the mission." She said with a solemn face. Then it changed to a pleading look as she continued, "But can I, please, have Sakura with me?"

* * *

The next day started early for those in charge of the Akatsuki children. They'd been in residence for a little more than twenty-four hours but most of those hours had been difficult.

After sleeping off their discomfort for three hours, the boys had woken up to cause havoc and mayhem for a further six hours before they'd finally worn themselves out. Sakura and the rest of the day shift were released for the night a little after ten o'clock.

But Sakura was woken up and rushed back to the infirmary at two thirty.

"I'm so sorry but we just can't calm him down." The nurse said as she led Sakura down the hallway.

"Where is he?" Sakura yawned, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"In here." She stopped at a room with the door closed. "We didn't want to wake the others."

"Alright. I'll see what I can do." Sakura slipped into the room where two ninja were trying to console a crying child. They looked up and sighed with relief when they saw who it was.

"Itachi?" She crossed the room to the cot they'd placed him on and lifted him into a gentle hug. "Itachi, what's wrong?" He wrapped his arms around her neck and sobbed into her shirt. She began to rock him and he relaxed slowly, finally beginning to calm down. After five minutes, he was asleep again.

Sakura looked down to find him asleep and went to lie him down but, as soon as she released him, he woke up.

"Ka-san?" He whimpered, a fresh tear leaking out and trailing down his cheek.

"Shh, it's ok, Itachi, I'm here." She picked him up again and turned to the two ninja, who had moved to stand, unobtrusively, by the door. "I'm going to stay in here with him. Could you find me some more blankets please."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Thank you." She yawned, and continued rocking the sleeping boy gently until the ninja returned with the blankets. Then she tucked them in and went to sleep.

She woke up four hours later, when there was a soft knock on the door. Leaving Itachi on the bed, frowning slightly, she answered the door to find a nurse with Tobi. He immediately ran at her and hugged her legs.

"I'm sorry. I know you didn't get much sleep but he was worried because neither of you were in the room."

Sakura smiled down at the boy as she answered, "That's alright. I suppose it's time to wake up now anyway."

"Where's Itachi, Sakuya? Why wasn't he in his bed?"

"He had a nightmare." Sakura said as she turned towards the bed.

Tobi let go of her and ran over to the bed yelling, "Itachi! Itachi! It's morning now! WAKE UP!"

Itachi mumbled something and rolled over so he was facing the wall. Tobi tried to climb up but the bed was too high, so he dragged a chair over and scrambled up onto the bed.

"Itachi, wake up now! It's morning!"

"Go away Tobi." Itachi grumbled, pulling the blanket up over his head.

"I can't. If I go back in the other room, Hidan will sit on me!" Tobi knelt next to Itachi, leaning over him and pulling on the blanket to try and see his face.

Sakura frowned. "Will that boy never learn?" She turned to the nurse, "Is it true? Can't anyone control him?"

The nurse shrugged, "The others are more rowdy, especially when Itachi isn't there. He's a calming influence." They looked back over to the bed where Tobi was still trying to convince Itachi to wake up.

"No Tobi. I want to sleep some more."

"Well if you aren't going back, neither am I." And with that, Tobi tucked himself into the bed, facing way from Itachi, and pulled the blanket over his head.

Both women smiled, thinking "If only the rest of them were like this."

"Well I suppose the day has begun. I'll go see if I can sort out the little terrors."

"Oh, and Lady Tsunade has a mission for you. The children need to be interviewed, something about memories. Ino Yamanaka is going to be doing them and she wants you there to help."

"All together or individually?" Sakura asked, cringing at the thought of a group interview.

"Individually." The nurse laughed.

"Oh, thank goodness." Sakura sighed with relief.

"I know. I have no idea how Iruka does this everyday." Sakura nodded in agreement.

"Well, we'd better be going." She turned back to the two boys who were now fighting over the blanket. "Are you two staying here or coming with me?"

The boys sat up and said together, "Coming with you!" then glared at each other. Sakura and the nurse laughed.

They found Ino in the hallway outside the infirmary. Tobi dragged Itachi passed her and through the doorway while Sakura stopped to talk.

"How's your dad?"

"Lady Tsunade said he's stabilized. He might have to retire from active duty but hopefully he'll be alright."

"Are you ready for this?"

"No." Ino looked through the window into the room. "I'm not good with children."

"These aren't children," Muttered a nurse as she passed, "They're little monsters." Sakura glared at the woman.

"Except your two boys; they're sweet." She said quickly before heading away to check on breakfast.

Ino smiled nervously. Sakura patted her on the shoulder.

"Don't worry. After they're fed, they'll behave."

* * *

Unfortunately this statement was not entirely correct.

Ino and Sakura stood outside the room again forty minutes later, looking in through the window, as the nurses and ninja tried to control the rowdy children.

"So who do you want to start with?" Sakura asked. Ino glanced around.

"How about one of the quiet ones?" Sakura nodded.

"We can start with the girl over there if you like." She said, pointing at Konan who sat between Nagato and Yahiko as all three watched the other boys messing around.

Ino agreed and they entered the madhouse. Sakura quelled some of the bad behaviour on her way across the room but it was Ino who caused the biggest stir.

As soon as she entered, Hidan, Kisame, Zetsu, Itachi and Tobi stopped and looked at her. Then they ran over to the corner where Sasori and Deidara were sitting. (Yes, Tobi and Itachi had seen her in the corridor but they hadn't paid any attention to her at the time.) Suddenly Deidara burst out passed them and ran straight at Ino wrapping his arms around her legs and pressing his face in.

Ino shrieked as she felt the contact, causing Deidara to jerk back, falling on the floor with a thump. The other boys began laughing as Deidara looked up, hurt and embarrassed, tears welling up and lip trembling.

Sparing her only a glance that said "Fix it!", Sakura changed direction, heading towards the boys in the corner. She began berating them for teasing Deidara when he was upset.

Ino looked down at the boy at her feet. She jolted with shock as she took in his appearance; it was so similar to her own. Then she knelt down and gingerly wiped his tears away before they made much progress down his face.

"Hey there, I'm sorry I yelled at you." She said softly. Deidara wiped his nose and looked up at her uncertainly. "You just surprised me, that's all." She smiled at him.

"What's your name?"

"Deidara." He sniffed. "What's yours?"

"My name is Ino."

"You're pretty." He smiled.

"Thank you. You're pretty cute too." She poked him on the nose, eliciting a cute little giggle from the boy. "Oh, you're adorable!" she squealed, pulling him into a hug and standing up.

"Sakura," she called, "We can start with this one." She bounced Deidara up, causing another giggle as he wrapped his arms around her neck.

Then she turned around and left the room, the still giggling child in her arms.


	8. Interviews Begin

**Chapter Seven: Interviews Begin**

* * *

"Lady Tsunade, we've started four interviews and…"

"Why have you only 'started'?" Tsunade asked sharply. Ino and Sakura looked at each other nervously.

"They're just children!" Sakura blurted out, "If we push too hard, they fall apart."

"Sakura, Ino. I know they look like children but this could be just a ruse. You have to finish these interviews so we know what we're dealing with. The security of the village is at stake."

They glanced at each other, unconvinced and uncertain.

"I appreciate the difficulty, girls, but you have to probe deeper. I want the answers to _all_ of those questions from _all_ of the children. That is your mission's objective."

"But Lady Tsunade…" Ino was cut off by a raised hand.

"No 'buts', Ino. We cannot allow those children out into the village until we are one hundred percent certain that they pose no threat." Before the girls could argue further, they were dismissed.

"Do you think we should try to finish those interviews or go on to the next one?" Sakura asked, because Ino was the interrogation specialist after all.

"I think we should move on to another child. The others are upset at the moment and Hidan's still unconscious. We won't make any progress if we keep on at them."

"Alright then, which one?" They both turned to look into the room.

"Let's do the girl." Ino suggested. Sakura nodded.

* * *

"Alright, we just want to ask you some questions, ok?" Sakura began.

The girl looked at them blankly.

"I like your flower!" Ino said brightly. "It's very pretty." The girl blushed and small smile appeared. "Did you make it yourself?"

"Yes." She replied softly, shyly.

"Can you show us how?" asked Sakura, pulling out a page of paper and placing it in front of her.

The girl reached out and grabbed the paper, drawing it back towards her, her nimble fingers already folding and twisting. It took less than a minute for her to complete and she held a beautiful paper flower out for them. She concentrated and a sparkle ran over the flower, slowly changing it from plain white to a deep purple with a pale pink centre.

"Wow!" they said together. "That's amazing." The girl blushed again and began fiddling with the petals.

"What's your name?" Sakura asked gently.

"Konan." She replied shyly.

"Where are you from, Konan?" asked Ino.

"Amegakure."

"Did you like it there?"

A look of confusion crossed her face and she didn't answer.

"How old are you?"

She looked down at her hands then glanced up at them with a little smile. "Nine?"

Both the older girls nodded, she did look older than the boys.

"Do you know the other children?"

Konan nodded, then she shook her head.

"What's wrong?"

"Yahiko told me not to say anything."

"Why did he say that?"

"He said we can't trust anyone except Jiraiya-sensei. And Nagato said we should talk to him first."

"So you know Jiraiya?"

Konan nodded. A sly gleam entered Ino's eyes and she nodded to Sakura.

"What does he look like?" asked Sakura curiously.

"He's tall, with long white hair and he's really strong. He has red lines on his cheeks and his eyes are always friendly. He's very happy and he's very nice. He's tough, but you have to be tough to be a ninja and Jiraiya-sensei is one of the best, most noblest ninja in the world!"

Ino snorted and Sakura coughed. Konan looked confused.

"What?"

"That's, uh, not exactly how I would describe him." Sakura choked out. Ino smiled lopsidedly because she was biting her cheek to hold in her giggles.

"You know Jiraiya-sensei?" Konan asked excitedly, eyes shining. "Do you know where he is? When can we see him?" Ino and Sakura looked at each other.

"That Tsunade lady, she said he'd come soon." Konan stated, though her tone said she didn't much like the Hokage. "I want to see him."

"We'll see what we can do." offered Sakura, but she was cut off by Konan's outburst.

"That's not good enough! I want to see Jiraiya-sensei now!"

"But he isn't here right now." said Ino, "Could you just answer the questions?"

"No! I won't answer anymore questions until I see Jiraiya-sensei!"

"Stay here. I'll be right back." Sakura left the room. Ino looked at Konan.

"If you won't answer any questions, will you show me how to make a flower like that?"

Konan eyed her suspiciously.

"Please?" Ino smiled winningly.

"It's complicated." She replied, still wary about trusting her.

"I'd still like to try. My family runs a flower shop and I really like flowers."

"I like flowers too."

"So, will you show me?"

"Ok." She gave in, "But don't blame me when you can't do it."

* * *

Sakura returned with Tsunade ten minutes later to find the table covered with perfect paper flowers and the floor covered with scrunched up balls of paper, while Ino struggled with yet another attempt.

"No, you fold it here and then here. Like this." Konan folded Ino's mess and concentrated and it transformed into a flower as pretty as the others. She giggled at the look on Ino's face.

"You used chakra." Tsunade observed. Ino threw her hands up.

"No wonder it didn't work when I did it." She glared at Konan playfully, "That's sneaky."

Konan giggled again.

"Why am I here again?" Tsunade asked, although she was glad to be out of her office.

Konan scowled up at the Hokage, "I want Jiraiya-sensei! Where is he?"

"He isn't here." Tsunade said coolly, annoyed with Konan's tone.

"Where is he? Were you lying to us when you said we could see him?"

"No, I was not lying. But he isn't in the village at the moment."

"He didn't leave because of us, did he?" she asked, close to tears.

"No, it's not like that!" Ino comforted her. Tsunade watched through narrowed eyes.

"He left before." Konan's lip trembled.

"It's ok. I'm sure he'll be back soon." Ino comforted the younger girl.

"No wonder you're having trouble with this mission. Girls, this isn't good enough." The two kunoichi looked up startled. "You won't get the information if you allow them to dictate the interview." Tsunade stood over Konan and addressed her.

"Now listen up. Jiraiya is not here. He will not be back for at least three days. And you will not be allowed to see him unless you answer the questions. Dry up and stop playing innocent."

Konan glared up at her, tears gone, lip curled in a scowl.

"I don't like you. He left us because of you!"

"That may be true but it doesn't change your current situation. Now answer the questions."

"No."

"Is that your final decision?"

Konan looked undecided. She wanted to say 'yes' because she really didn't like this lady, but she also wanted to see Jiraiya. Finally she shook her head.

"Good. Now, where were you up to?"

Ino handed her the pad they'd been writing in.

"I know you know Nagato and Yahiko. What about the other boys?"

"I don't know them." She mumbled, looking at the floor.

"Konan, look at me."

She looked up, meeting Tsunade's eyes.

"The other boys?"

"I don't talk to them. They misbehave."

"What about the quiet ones?" Sakura asked, "The ones that left the other day?"

Konan looked nervous.

"Konan, what is it?" Tsunade asked sternly.

"They were dead!" she whispered, trembling a little.

"What?" Ino and Sakura cried out together.

"Explain."

"They were dead. That's why they don't know anything. Yahiko was dead too. Nagato was using them. They were his paths."

"The six paths of Pein." Realization dawned for Tsunade. Ino and Sakura were still confused.

"So was Pein Nagato or Yahiko?" asked Ino.

"He was both." Konan's face was pale and her eyes were wide. "It was Yahiko's body and Nagato was controlling him. There were metal rods in his back and in them, in their faces. It hurt him so much."

"That explains those marks. It was the piercings."

"Tsunade-Shishou, do you know what she's talking about?"

"Yes, I'd heard about it. Jiraiya told me a rumour had started about the Sage of the Six Paths. He'd seen Yahiko was one of them, but it was Nagato. He was the last descendent of the Sage of the Six Paths. He's basically the only one who could be controlling them like that."

Konan nodded vaguely.

"Konan, what else do you remember?"

"When I woke up, Nagato and Yahiko were next to me. Hidan and Kisame were standing over us and the old man was yelling. Hidan said something rude and kicked me. Yahiko woke up and started hitting him and then Nagato sat up and told Hidan to go away."

"What about before that?"

"When Yahiko died and Nagato turned them into Pein."

"That's vague." stated Sakura.

"But it's understandable. All of their memories are mixed up." Ino cut in. "It makes sense if they connect memories from when they were a similar age. Other memories will be locked away because they don't make sense."

Tsunade nodded in agreement, "Although in this case, it was a particularly traumatic experience. Much like Itachi's nightmares." Ino nodded and Sakura's face tightened at the thought of Itachi's nightmares.

"What are you talking about? Did something happen to us?"

"We're still trying to find that out. Do you remember your last birthday?"

Konan had a mental flash. A woman, who looked like her, was wearing a black cloak with red clouds, standing in front of a mirror. She looked at Tsunade in confusion.

"But I'm a girl! I'm not a woman yet!"

"What is it?"

"She was standing in front of a mirror but she can't be me! I'm me! I'm not that old!"

"Do you remember you parents?"

"Yes, they're dead. I want Jiraiya-sensei!"

"Do you remember when you met him?"

"Yes, and the snake man said he'd kill us." Konan's face twisted with contempt, "He's an idiot."

Ino and Sakura gasped, while Tsunade smirked and continued.

"And you remember Jiraiya leaving." She stated. Konan nodded sullenly.

"One last question, Konan, then you can go. What do you want to be when you grow up?"

A faraway look entered her eyes, as if she was watching something the rest of them couldn't see.

"I want to be an Angel."

* * *

_Official Report: The Akatsuki Situation_

_Results of interviews conducted by Ino Yamanaka, supported by Sakura Haruno_

_An extensive interview was conducted with each of the so-called Akatsuki children. _

_Following the list of questions provided, and attached, we were able to collect enough biographical information to verify the identification of each child. The answers taken in each interview are included at the end of this report. It is our conclusion that the current condition of the children was unintentional and is not an illusion. _

_Each child shows signs of memory disruption and mental displacement. They are as they appear; mentally and physically children of between five and ten years of age._

_From our in-depth interviews and advanced research, we have pieced together what we believe to have happened._

_Almost three weeks ago, after extensive work, the Akatsuki member known as Deidara performed an all-original jutsu to reanimate his former partner, Sasori of the Red Sand, killed in action during the Kazekage Incident. The exact nature of this jutsu is unknown due to the collective memory loss of that night. What is known is that Deidara needed a number of large mirrors to complete the jutsu. The mirrors were probably used to aid in concentrating and increasing the amount of chakra needed to complete the jutsu successfully._

_During the act of performing the jutsu, Deidara and/or the mirrors were disturbed by the Akatsuki member known as Tobi. This caused an explosion within the Akatsuki headquarters. It was probably due to this disruption, and subsequent explosion, that an immense amount of chakra spread throughout the headquarters. It is unknown if the jutsu would have achieved its desired objective had it not been disrupted. The end result was that each of the Akatsuki, excepting Kakuzu for as yet undiscovered reasons, was adversely affected._

_Each of the children has limited memories of that night and their lives previous to that event. Their memories become confused when they reach the age of about ten. This is, we believe, because those memories match their current status and are therefore familiar and somewhat unrelated to time._

_There are exceptions._

_Deidara remembers nothing of the night in question and very little from before that. It is our personal belief that this memory loss was either a result of his close proximity to the explosion of chakra or from a head injury. It is more likely from the chakra, as no evidence of head trauma was found during his assessment. Further observation may resolve this issue._

* * *

"Alright Deidara. We want to ask you some questions." Sakura began.

"Is it a test?" he asked.

"No."

"So I won't be in trouble if I answer wrong?"

"…"

"It won't be those types of questions." Ino said, "So don't worry about getting them wrong."

"Oh, ok. Can I ask a question?"

"Sure." Ino smiled.

"Are you my mum?" he asked shyly. Ino froze.

"Why did you ask that?" Sakura inquired, glancing at Ino.

"Because I don't remember who she is and I thought maybe it was you…" his voice faded away towards the end because the two girls were looking at him sadly. Ino rushed round the table and enveloped him in a crushing hug.

"Ino," Sakura interrupted, "we have to interview him."

Ino looked over at her then down at the boy in her arms. Then she let him go, reluctantly and returned to her seat. "Alright, but I'm taking him with me when we're finished."

"Really?" Deidara grinned happily.

"Yes, really." Ino nodded.

"But first," said Sakura, "the questions." She opened a pad of paper and looked at the list.

"Do you know your full name?"

"Deidara."

"What's your last name?"

Deidara shrugged. "I didn't like it."

"Ok, where are you from?"

"The mountains."

"Which mountains?" asked Sakura, ignoring Ino's startled gasp.

"The ones with rocks."

"Well, that narrows it down." Sakura grumbled, making a note on the paper. Ino stopped her from writing.

"Wait, do you mean Iwa? Iwakagure? The village hidden in the rocks?"

Deidara thought for a moment, then he nodded. Sakura wrote that down before continuing.

"How old are you?"

"Um… uh… Six!"

"Really?"

"Yep, uh huh!" he nodded, "Because Tobi's five and I'm older than him." He crossed his arms, as if that was the truth, no matter what.

The two girls smiled at this, before moving on to the more serious questions.

"Deidara, how do you know the other boys?" Ino asked gently.

"They were there when I woke up."

"Are they your friends?"

"Well, not really." He rested his arms on the table, propping his head up with his left hand.

"Why not?"

"You won't yell at me?" He asked in a timid voice. The girls looked at him startled at the change.

"No, we won't yell at you." Ino replied, while Sakura motioned for him to continue.

"Well, Tobi is annoying and used to bug me A LOT! I don't really like Itachi. Hidan said I look like a girl, but I don't! And I like my hair!" He pulled his fringe up and looked at it before letting drop down as he continued. "Zetsu bit me twice and Kisame jumped on me last week and I wasn't doing anything! Those other boys, the quiet ones, they wouldn't even talk to me and I was trying to be friendly! Then Yahiko pushed me into a wall when I asked Konan about her flower and Nagato stood on my hand. They're really mean!" The girls were horrified. Sakura blinked and began scribbling notes, her mouth set in a firm line of anger at what this little boy had been put through for the last two weeks. Ino moved her chair around the table so she was sitting next to Deidara.

"Were any of them nice?"

"Well, I like Sasori." Deidara said in a quiet voice, "He ignores me most of the time but at least he doesn't hit me."

"What about Kakuzu?" Sakura asked, looking up from her notes.

"The grumpy old man?" Deidara's lip trembled.

"What's wrong?"

"He said it was all my fault!" Deidara wailed, tears beginning to show on his cheeks. "He always yelled at me and he didn't stop the others and he pushed me out of the way. He said I did something wrong! That I did something, but I don't remember anything!" He put his head on his arms, sobbing loudly. Ino picked him up, holding him in her lap as he cried out two weeks of pain and neglect.


	9. Dead Boys Talking

**Chapter Eight: Dead Boys Talking**

* * *

_Yahiko was, essentially, dead before Deidara's jutsu. The five boys known as the Paths of Pain, that is Kota Agami, Yoshi Nahari, Isamu Yama, Toji Fukazawa and Daiki Ogino, also have no memory from the time of their deaths to that night. They are believed to have had no connections with the Akatsuki before their deaths. Their most recent memories are of waking up in the Akatsuki headquarters the morning after the explosion. Yahiko is currently in a more stable mental state than the other five boys due to his past history and relationships with Nagato and Konan. He believes he was somehow saved from the self-inflicted wounds that took his life, despite the fact that approximately fifteen years took place between his current age and his age at his death._

* * *

After five minutes of suspicious glares, the boy sat down at the table, his arms crossed defensively. Sakura and Ino gave him their friendliest smiles which caused him to frown at them.

"We just have some questions for you." Sakura began. "What's your name?"

The boy glanced between them, as if weighing his options. Then he shook his head.

"You aren't going to answer?" Sakura asked.

He shook his head again. Ino decided to use a different tactic.

"You know, Konan told us about you, Yahiko."

Anger flared and he slammed his hands down on the table. "Where's Konan? What have you done with her? Did you torture her? You can't use her against me."

"Clearly we can." Ino muttered, while writing in her notebook. Sakura elbowed her and Ino sat up and looked over at the boy. "We didn't torture her. She told us your name willingly."

His eyes narrowed. "Well, if you knew my name, why did you ask me to tell you it?"

"We wanted to know if you knew it." Sakura said gently, "Konan's fine…"

"If she's fine, why didn't you bring her back?" He shot an accusatory look at them.

"She was nervous. She's having some time with the nurses." Sakura answered calmly.

"Why?"

"Because she's a girl and she needs to be apart from all you boys sometimes." Ino replied.

"No, not that." Yahiko sneered, "Why was she nervous?"

"Because you told her not to say anything!" Ino burst out, "This would be over a lot quicker if you just cooperated."

"Ino, please."

"Fine." Ino sat back, her arms folded as she stared at the boy.

Sakura turned back to Yahiko, "We won't hurt you. We just need you to answer these questions. Then you can join Konan."

Yahiko still regarded them suspiciously but he gave a curt nod.

"So, do you know your name?"

"It's Yahiko."

"No last name?" Yahiko shook his head and Ino snorted. He glared at her. Ino glared back. Then Sakura cleared her throat.

"Where are you from, Yahiko?"

"Amegakure."

"And how old are you?

He shrugged, not willing to admit that he wasn't sure.

"Do you know any of the other children?"

"Only Konan and Nagato. The others were just there when I woke up."

"Do you remember anything from before that?"

Yahiko looked down at the table, deep in thought. "I remember Jiraiya-sensei. He trained us. Then he said we were ready and he left. But we weren't ready. I thought I was going to die. I was meant to die!"

"Why?"

"He had Konan," he replied softly, reliving his memories, "The bad man had Konan and he told Nagato to kill me. But he couldn't do it. So I did it. I thought I was going to die." He looked up at them, his arrogant tone back. "But then I woke up."

A stunned silence filled the room. Yahiko glanced between them, breaking them out of their shock. Ino scribbled on the pad before turning to Sakura. "I don't think we need to ask the rest of the questions." Sakura silently nodded.

Yahiko looked between them, "So can I see Konan now?"

They both nodded, then Sakura blurted out, "Wait, the last question. One last question."

He crossed his arms again, sitting back, waiting.

"What do you want to be when you grow up?"

"I want to be better than Nagato!" he grinned.

* * *

_Sasori was also dead before that night. We believe, due to his answers, that Sasori remembers everything from before his death. This could be a result of his isolations within his puppet body. As a result of his synthetic body, very few of his memories of himself reflect the passage of time. However his mind currently cannot process the majority of his memories, particularly those that feature an event or scene related to a particular time. This selective memory confusion spans his life from approximately eight years of age to his death at thirty five. He was able to recall various facts about the other children and the Akatsuki and vaguely remembers the battle that ended his life; however the details confuse him when he attempts to reiterate them._

* * *

"Alright now, we're going to ask you some questions, ok?" Sakura began. The boy glanced at each girl before focusing on the wall behind them.

"Do you know your name?" Ino asked. He blinked.

"Yes."

"What is it?"

"Sasori."

"What's your last name?"

He shook his head, "No last name. I have a title."

"And?"

Sasori looked at them blankly.

"What is it?" asked Ino, brusquely.

"Sasori of the Red Sand."

"And where are you from?"

"The Wind country, the Village Hidden in the Sand."

"How old are you?"

"My age is no longer relevant."

Both girls ground their teeth in frustration.

"Do you know those other boys?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"They are the Akatsuki." He replied matter-of-factly.

They looked at him in surprise. "Do you know what the Akatsuki is?"

"Yes."

"Can you tell us?" Sakura asked, a little annoyed with him.

"Yes."

"Then tell us!" Ino growled.

Sasori sighed; "The Akatsuki is a mer, merk, mernerary ..." He looked down in concentration, "Mercenary group." Ino bit her lip to stop her giggle but couldn't hide her grin. Sasori glared at her.

"What else do you know?" Sakura cut in.

"Their hideout is a mess and Kakuzu said it was Deidara's fault and then the other boys beat him up."

"Anything else?" Sakura asked quickly, while Ino silently fumed.

"They had a lot of mirrors."

"Mirrors?"

Sasori gave them a look that said, "Must I repeat myself?" before looking at the wall again. Sakura tried a different approach.

"Do you remember your parents?"

His eyes darted to her face then quickly away. He bit his lip and sniffed. Then he swallowed and stayed silent.

"Sasori, do you remember Chiyo?"

His lip trembled and a tear ran down his face.

"What's wrong?" Ino asked.

"Nothing!" he replied stiffly, wiping his face with his shirt sleeve.

"Do you remember anything from before two weeks ago?" Ino asked, changing the topic back to the interview. His eyes went a little out of focus and he started rambling.

"In the dark, it was dark, it was always dark, but there was pink, no red sand! And my parents but they're gone! Two swords through the mirrors and an orange mask or was it orange hair? A snake? Red eyes and blue skin and puppets… there were puppets!" he snapped back to reality and looked at Sakura.

"Do you have my puppets?"

"What puppets?" Ino asked uncertainly.

"It had dark hair." He replied vaguely, staring at the wall again.

* * *

_We have found similar reactions in the other children. It appears that the older members of the Akatsuki have a greater recollection of facts but struggle more to understand and process those memories in view of their current situation. Pressing for coherency caused great emotional stress._

* * *

The boy sat at the table. He glanced at the two girls and a sneering, proud look appeared on his face.

"We need to ask you some questions." Sakura began. Ino glared at him.

"And we won't be taking any attitude. Do you understand me?"

"Do you usually begin sentences with a conjunction?"

"That is irrelevant."

"It is also poor grammar." He crossed his arms and looked away from her.

"Your attitude needs adjusting."

He shrugged. Ino glared at him again. Sakura kicked her under the table.

"Could you please tell us your name?"

"No."

"Why not?" Sakura asked in surprise.

"You do not deserve to know it."

"You little brat! What makes you think you're better than us?" Ino snapped.

He shrugged again, as if saying "isn't it obvious".

"Please, could you cooperate?"

"Pleading will not work. I have no interest or inclination in aiding you in your petty information gathering." His eyes crinkled in amusement at Ino's reaction.

First her eyes widened and her mouth fell open. Then her face went bright red, she closed her mouth and her eyes narrowed. She was about to start yelling when Sakura held up a hand.

"What is it you want?" Sakura asked calmly, though her inner was yelling and screaming. The boy's eyebrows shot up and he looked at her in shock.

"Bribery already! What kind of interrogators are you?" Then his lip curled into a self-satisfied smirk, "Don't answer that, I already know. You're pathetic."

Ino crossed her arms, her mouth a thin angry line. Sakura was shocked and sorely tempted to release her inner self on this precocious child. Then she took a deep breath and turned to Ino.

"Can I talk to you outside for a moment?" Without another word, both girls stood up and left the room. They closed the door and walked down the hallway, and began pacing backwards and forwards as they thought about their problem.

"Clearly he isn't going to cooperate. Maybe we should write him off and continue with the rest of them." Ino grumbled.

"No, we just need a new strategy. You remember what Lady Tsunade said. "All the answers from all the…"

"All the children". I know, but he isn't showing any weaknesses. I don't think we can bribe him and he's so cocky, threats would just be a waste of time." Ino stopped, "Unless…"

"Unless what Ino?" Asked Sakura as she glanced over at her friend. One look at her face and Sakura was shaking her head, "Oh no, we can't! We couldn't!"

"But why not? It's an acceptable technique! We use it all the time."

"But he's a child!"

"Don't be squeamish. Do you want them holed up down here forever? The sooner these interviews are over, the sooner they get out into the sunshine."

"But that's just … I couldn't … its _barbaric!_"

"We can try talking again if you want, but I think we need to keep that option open."

"Or we could ask for help." Sakura suggested weakly.

"From who? This is _our_ mission."

"Lady Tsunade." Sakura replied quietly. Ino looked at her. "Ibiki? Anko even."

"Do _you_ want to tell your teacher you can't handle an interrogation?"

"It's an interview! And she already helped us with Konan."

"Who was asking for Jiraiya. This kid isn't even doing that."

"I don't want to go there, Ino."

"But Sakura…"

"What's the problem, ladies?" A third voice piped up. They turned to find Anko standing behind them.

"Do you know about the children?" Sakura asked weakly.

"Those Akatsuki brats?" She asked. They nodded. "Yeah, I was called in to watch them for a few hours two nights ago. Why?"

"We're interviewing them." Sakura replied.

"We're trying to find out if they're really kids or if they're lying." Ino stated hotly.

"So, what's the problem?"

"There's one in there," Ino pointed at the door down the hall. "He won't even give us his name. All he does is smirk and insult us. Now I'm for beating it out of him but Sakura's feeling squeamish."

Anko looked between them and nodded, "She's right."

"Huh?"

"Who's right?"

"You both are. But I'll sort this out for you. Give me five minutes." Anko let herself in and shut the door.

Less than five minutes later Anko left the room, winked at them and wandered off up the corridor, whistling.

Sakura rushed over to the room and opened the door. She stopped before she reached the table. Ino walked in around her and sat down. Then she looked over at the boy and her mouth fell open.

He sat there, frozen and deathly pale. His eyes were wide open and his mouth was shut tight. His hands were splayed out on the table. Sakura lightly touched his shoulder and he jumped. Ino cleared her throat and indicated that Sakura should sit.

"So, your name is?"

"Nagato." He answered, in a monotone voice. It sounded almost like he'd been hypnotized.

"And where are you from?"

"Amegakure."

"How old are you?"

"I don't know."

"How do you know the other children?"

"Konan and Yahiko are with me. I don't know the others except for the past two weeks."

"What do you know from before you woke up two weeks ago?"

"The dark. Discomfort. Seven views. Konan made me food. I took orders. I gave orders. There was orange hair and metal. Everyone wore black coats with red clouds. There's a name: Akatsuki."

"Anything else?"

"It's confusing, it doesn't make sense." His face screwed up as he struggled with his memories. "Yahiko said peace was important. Jiraiya said peace was important. Konan, Konan is my angel, but they trust her and not me. I hurt; there was so much pain…"

"Nagato, do you remember your last birthday?"

"That's not important."

"Your parents?"

"They're dead. Ninja killed them. I killed the ninja."

"Training?"

"Jiraiya-sensei said he'd train us until we were ready. But he left too soon. We weren't ready."

"Do you want to see Jiraiya?" Asked Sakura gently.

A maniacal gleam entered Nagato's eyes as he replied, "Yes."

"Wait, Sakura." Ino interrupted, watching Nagato intensely, "Why do you want to see Jiraiya?"

"So I can beat him. So I can make him sorry for leaving us!"

"Nagato. Nagato, look at me." He looked up over at Sakura, his eyes focusing for the first time since Anko had left.

"If he said you weren't ready, what would you have done?"

His lip trembled and he angrily wiped his face. "That isn't the point! He left us and Konan was captured. Yahiko _died!_"

"But Yahiko's in the other room." Ino said softly. "He's alive."

Nagato swung round with a look of desperation on his face, "Then why does it feel like he died? Why do I have these memories that don't make sense?" He dropped his head into his hands as tears of frustration and anger welled up and overflowed. "Why doesn't it make sense?"


	10. Violence and Humor

**Chapter 9: Violence and Humour**

* * *

_For some of the children, references to past events can be quite terrifying; causing emotional stress that can quickly becomes violent and destabilizing._

* * *

"We're going to ask you some questions, ok?" Sakura began, already dreading this interview. The boy shrugged.

"So, what's your name?"

"You know my name. Itachi told you, the snitch." He crossed his arms and pouted.

"Just answer the question." Ino barked.

"Why should I?"

"Because we want you to."

"Why do I care?"

"Hidan!" Sakura growled.

He pointed an accusatory finger at her as he yelled, "See! You know my name!"

"Alright, moving on." Ino said brightly, trying to maintain her optimism, "Where are you from?"

"A dark hole." He replied confidently.

The girls pulled back in confusion, "What do you mean "a dark hole"?"

"Well, it's a hole," He grinned, "and it's dark."

"So, where is this dark hole?" Sakura asked dryly, hoping that if she played along they'd make some progress. She was wrong.

Hidan looked around the room before answering, "An even bigger dark hole!"

"You obnoxious little brat!" Ino raged, "Answer the questions properly!"

He stuck his tongue out at her.

"Hidan." Sakura growled again.

"It was a hot spring." He said quickly.

"Hot spring," Ino mumbled as she wrote it down. Then she looked up and asked, "And how old are you?"

"Ten!" He said proudly.

"Try lower."

"Eleven!"

"That's higher."

"Twelve?"

"I don't think so."

"Then why did you ask?" He asked in indignation. Ino groaned and face palmed.

"Hidan!" Another growl. He squeaked.

"How do you know the other boys?"

Hidan grinned, "I am their king and they are my subjects."

"Oh, really." Sakura murmured while Ino rolled her eyes.

"Yep, yep, uh huh."

"And how did you become their king?"

"Well, Kakuzu yelled at Deidara and I made him cry. So I'm the king!" He crossed his arms, his chest swelled up with pride. Ino went red with anger.

"That is not something to be proud of." She seethed.

"Yeah I know." Hidan said dropping his arms to the table, completely unfazed by her anger. "Deidara cries so easily. So does Tobi, but that's funny. Well it was before Itachi stepped in, he's such a spoilsport!" He paused then smirked, "I want to make Nagato or Yahiko cry! Or Sasori! That's a challenge."

Ino's jaw dropped and she turned to Sakura. "We should so beat some manners into this kid! You hold him, I'll hit him." A touch of worry entered Hidan's eyes.

"No, we can't do that." Sakura stated, trying to calm Ino. Hidan smirked.

"You're right. You're stronger. I'll hold him and you hit him!" Hidan's smirk slipped.

"No. Let me handle him."

Hidan sighed in relief, then sat up with an arrogant smirk as Sakura turned back to him.

"Alright Hidan, that's enough nonsense. Now I want you to be serious and answer the questions. Understood?" He shrugged. Sakura leaned across the table and asked again, "Is that understood?"

He sank down in his seat and nodded.

"Good." She smiled and sat down. "So, what do you remember from before two weeks ago?"

"There was blood." He said quietly. At first Ino and Sakura thought he was still playing around but they quickly realized he was serious and he was scared.

"Where was the blood?"

"All around. It was all over me. And there were knives and weapons in me and my hands were red and black and I couldn't move. And there was a dead body in front of me with blood all over it. It smelt horrible and I could feel it on me and taste it and it was ARGH!" He grabbed his head, his eyes wide and terrified and unseeing. Then it was like he lost all motor functions; his head slammed down onto the table and his arms fell to his sides.

Sakura rushed round to him, lifting his head up gingerly to see what he'd done. He'd split his head open on the edge of the table and bitten his tongue. Blood trickled down his face from his forehead and a little bit trailed out of the corner of his mouth.

"Quick, get a nurse!" Ino raced out of the room and Sakura turned back to the injured child.

"Hidan, can you hear me?" She looked into his still open eyes, searching for a sign that he was alright. He blinked and looked at her in confusion. What he said next chilled her to the bone.

"Who the fuck are you, bitch?"

Then he keeled over, unconscious.

* * *

The boy sat at the table, nervous because some of the other children had come into this room but had not returned. He looked at the two older girls facing him across the table, and before either of them could start, he asked, "You aren't going to kill me, are you?" with a worried look on his face.

"No." They looked at each other in confusion then back at him as Sakura began the interview.

"We just want to ask you some questions. Ok?"

He nodded, although he was still nervous.

"Ok, what's your name?"

"Kisame Hoshigaki."

He jumped when Ino yelled, "Finally! A last name!"

Sakura grinned and shook her head before turning back to the boy. "Do you know where you're from?"

"Hidan said I come from the ocean because I'm a shark." He said. Then he blushed. "Do you think I'm a shark?" he asked shyly.

They looked at each other again.

"No. You aren't a shark." Sakura said gently.

"So, do you know where you really come from?" asked Ino.

"I'm the Monster from the Mist!" He said proudly.

"Who told you you were a monster?" asked Sakura angrily.

"Um... uh... I don't know. It was someone…" he finished weakly, cringing under her wrath and unsure what to do next. He watched as they glanced at each other again. His eyes narrowed, then widened. "You_ are_ going to kill me! Help me! Somebody!" He jumped off his seat and began banging on the door. "They're going to kill me like all the others!"

They ran over to him but he darted under the table to the other side of the room and pressed himself against the wall, trembling uncontrollably. Ino was about to rush over but Sakura stopped her.

"Kisame, we aren't going to kill you." She said, slowly stepping forward, hands out in front, making placating gestures.

"Did you kill the others?" he asked, sliding along the wall away from her before glancing at Ino to see if she'd moved.

"No, we didn't kill the others." Sakura said softly, still moving toward him.

"Not even Hidan? Because Zetsu said he was bleeding and the ladies in the white coats took him away!"

"Hidan hit his head on the table." She said, trying to convince him. "We think he was having a seizure."

"It's the blood." Kisame whispered as he backed into the corner.

"What?" Ino approached from the other side.

"Hidan falls over when he talks about blood." Kisame said solemnly, eyes wide and glancing between the two girls.

"So this has happened before?"

Kisame nodded and he sank to the floor.

"Does it happen a lot?"

Kisame shook his head.

"What happened last time?"

For a moment, the girls didn't think he would answer because he closed his eyes and put his head down. They crept closer as he started talking.

"Hidan and Itachi were fighting and Itachi hit Hidan in the nose and he started bleeding. He fell backwards then he sat up and he was just looking at the blood on his hand. Then Kakuzu came in and told them off but he couldn't do anything because Tobi was hanging off him and whining about food. So he just yelled at Hidan to clean himself up and Hidan looked up at him and said…" Kisame shuddered, "it was creepy."

"Kisame, what did he say?"

"He had a deep voice and he … he said "I will sacrifice to Jashin, you and each of your hearts." And then his eyes rolled up and he fell over."

The girls sat back in shock and Kisame looked from one to the other.

"I don't like that Hidan." He whispered, hugging his knees to his chest.

"Don't worry about that Hidan. He won't hurt you." Ino said gently, crouching down beside the boy.

Kisame looked up at her, then over at Sakura, then back at the floor. "I never said I was scared of him." he grumbled. "I just don't like him."

"So, you aren't scared?" asked Sakura. Kisame shook his head.

"So, could you answer the rest of the questions?"

"I suppose so."

They led him back to the table and returned to their seats.

"So, do you remember from before two weeks ago?" Ino picked up her pen, ready to record his answer.

"Sure."

"What _do _you remember?"

"I worked in a team. I never got to finish my fights. There was this ugly snake guy. Sasori lost, which was surprising. Deidara doesn't like Tobi or Itachi. Kakuzu likes money and Hidan, well I don't think Hidan likes anything except trouble."

"Then why are you friends with him?"

Kisame grinned, "Because it's fun."

"But you're misbehaving."

"Yeah, but its fun."

Ino leaned over and whispered to Sakura and Sakura nodded.

"You told us you were from Mist. Do you remember anything from there?"

"Like what?"

"Your parents? Maybe your first day of school."

Kisame whimpered a little, then he covered his face and refused to look at them.

"What is it?"

"My mother was scary." He mumbled, "and training was hard." Then he raised his head and grinned, "But I beat them all. That means I can do what I want!"

"No it doesn't!"

"Yes it does."

"No, it doesn't."

"Oh, cut it out you two." Sakura snapped.

"Fine." Ino huffed.

"Fine." Kisame grumbled, "But it does."

Sakura shook her head, as Ino snorted in disdain.

"Alright, we have just one more question. Kisame, what do you want to be when you grow up?"

Kisame looked down at his hands, not willing to face the girls. Then he mumbled something, and both Ino and Sakura frowned.

"I want to be wanted."

* * *

_The most notable exception was the boy known as Tobi. Seemingly insignificant facts arose throughout the other interviews that led to an astonishing revelation concerning Tobi's identity. We know that Tobi's presence caused Deidara to attempt his jutsu and his interruption was the contributing factor in the current situation. We understand that prior to his partnership with Deidara, Tobi was paired with Zetsu._

_According to Zetsu, Tobi was angry with Deidara's attempts to bring Sasori back to life. _

* * *

They sat at the table, the two girls quietly watching as the boy glanced all around the room.

"We're going to ask you some questions." Sakura began. "What's your name?"

"My name is Zetsu." He replied, finally looking at her.

"Don't any of these kids have last names?" Ino muttered under her breath.

"I can't remember it." He said.

"Oh."

"Do you remember where you're from?"

He sat there for five minutes, eyebrows furrowed, frowning, eyes closed. He was obviously thinking hard. Then he opened his eyes and said, "I came from a tree."

"Huh?"

"What do you mean "a tree"?"

He burst into giggles, causing the two girls to frown.

"Zetsu, did Hidan tell you that?" More laughter was his only response.

Ino growled, "That little pest! He's not even here and he's annoying us!"

"Zetsu, come on. Behave yourself."

He didn't stop immediately, but when he was paying attention again Ino asked, "Do you know where you're from or not?"

He nodded, still grinning.

"Where?"

"Where are we?"

"What do you mean?"

"That's where I'm from."

Ino dropped her head to the table and groaned. "I am never having kids!"

Sakura rolled her eyes before leaning over and asking, "What about Deidara? The whole room heard you say he was adorable."

An unintelligible mumble came from Ino and Zetsu's eyes lit up; ready to find Hidan and tell him Deidara's mother doesn't want him. Sakura caught the look and was quick to halt his plans.

"Zetsu, if you say anything about this interview to anyone, you _will_ be punished. Understood?"

Zetsu nodded fearfully. He'd seen what Sakura had done to Hidan.

"Good. Ino get up, we have to finish the interview."

Ino groaned again but she sat up. "Alright, alright. Next question." She scanned the page in front of her. "How old are you?"

"I don't know."

"Really?"

Zetsu shrugged.

"How do you know the other children?" Sakura asked, bypassing Ino's annoyance that none of the children seemed to know their age.

"I've watched them before."

"What does that mean?" asked Ino, clearly annoyed that his answers were vague.

He shrugged again and repeated the statement.

"Do you remember anything from before two weeks ago? When you all woke up?"

"I remember… I remember Deidara and Tobi were upset, no angry with each other. Deidara doesn't like Tobi and Tobi didn't like what Deidara was doing. So he interrupted it."

"He interrupted what exactly?"

"He stopped what Deidara was doing and then it exploded."

"What exploded?"

"Everything!"

"And then what?"

"And then I woke up."

"Do you remember anything else?" Ino asked.

"No."

"Nothing else about the others?" asked Sakura.

Zetsu tilted his head at Sakura, "Like what?"

"Like their personalities, what they like to do, what they like to eat… you said you've watched them. What did you see them doing?"

Zetsu looked up at the ceiling from the corner of his eye. Then he looked around the room. The girls stared at him as his eyes travelled all around the walls. Then he put his hands over his eyes and propped his elbows on the table. He looked out from behind his fingers, his gold eyes crinkled.

"What was the question?"

Sakura face-palmed. "Never mind."

"Do you remember your last birthday?" Ino inquired. He propped his chin in his hands and looked at her curiously.

"What's a birthday?"

"It's a celebration of the day you were born." Ino said shakily, "You've never had a birthday?"

"I don't know." He shrugged.

"What about your parents? Do you remember them?"

"Not really."

"What do you remember?"

Zetsu scratched his head. Then he crossed his arms on the table and played with his shirt sleeve. "My mum liked singing. She sang like a little bird. It was pretty, like the wind in the leaves of a big tree."

"What about your dad?" asked Sakura, just as surprised.

"He was outside a lot."

"That's all?" Ino scribbled down his answer, marvelling that he'd forgotten so much. Zetsu nodded, confused that they were making such a big deal about it. "But that's so sad!"

"Why?"

"Because they were your parents. They loved you and cared for you. How can you not remember them?"

"Ino, focus."

"Shut up." Ino turned back to Zetsu. "Do you remember anything else from when you were with them?"

"Like what?"

"Your first day of school."

"I didn't go to school."

"Not at all?"

"There wasn't a school."

"Didn't anyone teach you anything?"

"Yes, my mum did."

"Do remember any of your lessons?"

"Some of them." He leaned across the table and his voice dropped to a whisper, "But don't tell her that. She'll get angry."

They couldn't help it, they grinned. He looked so cute. Ino whispered back, "Don't worry, we won't." and Zetsu sat back with a smile on his face.

Sakura looked down at the page, "There's just one last question. What do you want to be when you grow up?"

"A tree."

"Zetsu, you can't be a tree."

"Why not?"

"You're a boy."

Zetsu stood up on his seat, "I can be "Tree Man"!" He struck a pose.

Ino and Sakura looked at each other and grinned. "I think he needs a cape."


	11. Pressing For Answers

**Chapter Ten: Pressing For Answers**

* * *

_Itachi informed us that he had met Tobi prior to joining the Akatsuki and under a different alias. He was able to provide a name before a mental trap was triggered. We believe this trap to have been put in place a number of years ago. Further information was gathered but only by avoiding the topic of Tobi or his alter-ego. _

* * *

Two of them sat at the table.

"We're going to ask you some questions, ok Itachi?"

Itachi nodded then pointed at Sakura, "Why is okaasan standing in the corner?"

Ino glanced over at the corner then turned back to face Itachi, "Because."

"But that's not an answer."

"Don't worry about it. Just answer Ino's questions." Sakura replied from the corner.

Itachi still looked confused but he refocused on Ino, waiting for the first question.

"Alright, can you tell us your name please?"

"Itachi," There was a slight pause, "Uchiha."

"Do you know where you're from?"

"Konoha."

"And how old are you?"

"Six?"

"You aren't sure?"

He shook his head.

"How do you know the other children?"

"I don't know. It feels like I've known them for a long time but I don't know how."

"What do you know about them?"

Itachi thought for a while, biting his lip and looking at his hands.

"I think Kisame used to be my friend. I don't like Hidan because he's always rude and I don't think its right to be rude all the time. I think I met Sasori before I met Deidara. But Sasori went away and Tobi came back."

"What do you mean "Tobi came back"?" asked Sakura stepping closer to the table.

"He isn't really Tobi." Itachi said simply.

"What do you mean?" asked Sakura again, not following.

"Wait." Ino interrupted, "You mean you met Tobi as someone else before you met him as Tobi?"

Itachi looked confused for a moment, thinking through her sentence. "Yeah." He grinned. Sakura and Ino both smiled at the relief in his face.

"Can I have a hug now?"

Sakura stepped back into the corner and Ino replied, "Not just yet."

His face fell.

"You can have one when we finish the questions."

"Ok."

"So who was Tobi when you first met him?"

"His name was Madara and" Itachi stopped as confusion hit him, something didn't make sense. He shook his head to clear it but his memories just swirled around and around, changing from scene to disconnected scene until he couldn't take it anymore and cried out.

"Itachi!" Itachi?" Sakura knelt next to the boy as he looked around blearily. "Are you ok?"

"I don't understand…" He put his hand to his head only to find that Sakura was already holding it. He looked up into her eyes.

"Are you alright, Itachi?"

"My head hurts."

Sakura bit her lip and looked over at Ino. Ino shrugged.

"Do you think you can answer some more questions?" Sakura asked gently.

He nodded but his smile was strained. She smiled for him and sat him up before moving back to the corner.

"Itachi," Ino waited until he was looking at her again, "What do you remember from before two weeks ago?"

"I was sad."

"Was there anything else?"

"I don't think Deidara liked me but it wasn't… I didn't…but I did… and there was something about… there were two of them…" He shook his head again.

"Two of what?"

"Two boys. They were very important. One had yellow hair and red eyes and it was important…" He looked over at Sakura, "My head hurts! It's all confusing!"

"I know, but if you can, we need you to answer the questions."

"You said there were two boys." Ino said, "What about the other one?"

Itachi eyed Ino suspiciously, "Do you know about the yellow haired one?"

Both girls pulled back, surprised by the venom in his voice; the change in his demeanour was frightening.

"Itachi," Sakura flinched when he turned his glare on her. Suddenly the glare disappeared and Itachi ran across the room to hug her.

"I'm sorry, okaasan!"

"Itachi, we need you to finish answering the questions." Sakura said carefully, while unwrapping his arms from around her.

"I'm really sorry, okaasan!" He said again as she walked him back to his seat.

"It's alright but I want you to answer Ino's questions."

He nodded, then turned to face Ino as Sakura stepped away from the table.

"Tell us about your parents." Ino prompted gently, deciding not to pursue the other questions just yet. Itachi's gaze flickered to Sakura then back to Ino then dropped to his hands.

"They're dead." He said sadly.

"Do you remember anything about them?"

"My father taught me things but I can't remember them." He wiped his eye before continuing. "My mother was really nice. She made me onigiri with seaweed because I said it was my favourite. She was proud of me." His lower lip trembled as he remembered his mother. He took a deep breath. "She told me I was good because I protected my…" A light entered his eyes and he continued in an awed voice, "my brother."

Ino shot Sakura a look as the other girl gasped. They had both been hoping he wouldn't ask about Sasuke.

"Do you know where my brother is? Is he Tobi?" he asked himself, then he shook his head, "No, it can't be Tobi. Do you know my brother? His name is" he thought really hard for a moment, and the realization hit him, "He's the other one! Sasuke! He's not big enough to look after himself! Have you seen him?" He looked at Ino then at Sakura.

"Okaasan, why are you crying?" he glanced back to Ino, "Ino-san, did I say something wrong?" He looked between them. "What's wrong?" he cried out. Sakura turned away so he couldn't see her tears and Ino had bitten her lip, one hand covering her eyes. She took a few deep breaths, holding them for a few seconds before slowly releasing them.

"Sakura?"

"Just continue, Ino. I'll be alright." Ino could tell she was struggling.

"Okaasan? Did something happen to my brother? Is he ok?"

"Itachi, your brother is… he's…" Ino began.

"He's fine. Someone is looking after him." Sakura cut in, silently praying she was right.

"Can I see him?"

"No. He's safe now." Sakura knelt beside him, "You remember, Konoha wasn't safe. He's better off where he is."

"But…"

"I'm sorry Itachi." Sakura whispered as she hugged him, "Sasuke's safer if you don't see him."

"But…"

"You can look after Tobi right? Because he's just like Sasuke. He needs a big brother to protect him."

Itachi nodded solemnly, though he didn't want to lose Sasuke or replace him with Tobi. His new okaasan had asked him to, so he would.

"Sakura, we should ask him the other questions." Ino said quietly, her hand on Sakura's shoulder.

"I know."

"Let him go." Sakura reluctantly released Itachi and stepped back into the corner.

"Itachi."

"Yes, Ino-san?"

"Why doesn't Deidara like you?"

"I think it's because I'm stronger than him."

"Did you beat him up too?" She asked sharply.

Itachi's eyes widened, "No, uh uh. Hidan and Kisame and Zetsu did it. And the old man was always yelling at him. I didn't beat him up. Honest!"

"Did you try to help him?"

"Yes. I got into fights with Hidan all the time but Deidara never said anything. He ran off. That last time, when Hidan's nose was bleeding everywhere and he went all creepy and scared the old man, Deidara had already left the room. I ran after him. He was in the room with the broken mirrors even though the old man said not to go in there. I told him I beat up Hidan and he hit me. He _hit_ me!"

"That wasn't very nice of him." Ino said quietly.

"That's what I told him but he didn't care. He told me to go away."

"What was he doing?"

"Huh?"

"What was Deidara doing in the room with the broken mirrors?"

"He was sitting next to the table, crying."

"In the broken glass? Did he cut himself?"

"No, he had stuff on his feet. The table was in the middle, it fell over. There was no glass around it."

"Oh."

"I don't think Deidara meant it. I know he likes explosions but I don't think he wanted to hurt himself."

"Why do you say that?" asked Sakura at the same time as Ino asked, "What do you mean he likes explosions?"

"I don't know." He looked at them both, "I don't know."

"Ino, ask the last question."

"Itachi, what do you want to be when you grow up?"

"I don't know, but I don't want to be a ninja!" He replied emphatically.

"What? Why not?"

"I just don't."

* * *

_Our interview with Tobi was most fruitful. It seems that Tobi has a full recollection of his life but less need to understand how he has that knowledge. During the interview, Tobi was able to provide us with a wealth of biographical information concerning the other members of the Akatsuki, including their personalities and relationships with each other. However when pressed for qualifying information he often became confused and was unable to answer._

* * *

"Tobi, sit on the chair please." Sakura led the boy over to the table.

"But Sakuya, I want a hug." He looked up at her with a pleading look.

"Please Tobi. Sit on the chair." Sakura tried again. Tobi looked across the table at Ino, who was already seated and watching in amusement.

"Will you give me a hug, Auntie Ino?"

"Give him a hug, Sakura. It won't hurt." Ino smirked. Sakura gave the small boy a hug but, when she tried to put him down, he wouldn't let go.

"Come on Tobi, we have to ask you some questions."

"But the seat is cold. I like it here better." He looked up at her with his biggest puppy-dog eyes.

"Ino, stop smirking. Tobi, please sit on the chair." Sakura was struggling now. She knew if she looked at him she'd give in.

"Please Sakuya." Tobi wrapped his arms around her neck, "Don't make me sit on the chair!"

"Fine." Sakura sat down on her seat, arranging Tobi in her lap.

"Yay!"

"Ino, ask the questions. And quit laughing."

"Fine, fine. Alright Tobi. Can you tell me your full name?"

"It's Tobi, Auntie Ino! Tobi is a good boy!"

"Yes, you are." She smiled at him, "How old are you?"

"As old as Deidara and Itachi!"

"Are you?" She asked, eyebrows raised.

"Yep! Yep!" he nodded his head vigorously.

"I think he's a bit younger." Sakura mouthed over his head. Ino nodded and made a note before continuing.

"What village are you from, Tobi?"

"I'm from lots of places!"

"Really! Where?"

"I've been to Amegakure, Takigakure, Yugakure, Iwagakure, Kirigakure, Konohagakure, Sunagakure, the land of waves, the land of grass, the land of snow…" he continued listing places, ticking them off on his fingers, not even noticing when he'd run out of fingers and was going through them again. "And I lived in the jungle too."

The two girls had to shake off their amazement in order to respond.

"Wow, that's a lot of places, Tobi." Sakura said woodenly. Ino nodded as she scribbled down some of the places he'd mentioned.

"Who took you there?" Ino asked curiously, when she'd finished.

"I did." Tobi said uncertainly. "But I went with Zetsu too."

"So, you know Zetsu then?"

"Yes, I know all of them."

"How do you know them?"

Tobi looked confused. He didn't know what they were asking him for. "I just do."

"Well, what can you tell us about them?" asked Ino, hoping that changing the question would engender a different response.

"Well…"

"Start with Zetsu."

"Zetsu used to eat people. But that was when he was half plant. Like plants eat people."

"That's disgusting!" exclaimed Ino. Sakura gave an involuntary shudder at the thought.

"But trees do it all the time!" Tobi protested.

"What do you mean by half plant?" asked Sakura, changing the topic before she threw up.

"Well, he had these big green plant thingies growing out of his shoulders and one half of his face was black and the other part was white. He liked to watch things, like fights with lots of people. And he'd talk to himself and he'd answer in a different voice. And he'd argue with himself too! It was funny." Tobi finished with a giggle.

"How do you know all this, Tobi?"

"I don't know. I just do."

Ino and Sakura looked at each other. Then Sakura asked him to continue. "Tell us about one of the others."

"Which one?"

"Deidara." Ino suggested. Sakura raised an eyebrow at her. "What? I want to know." She shrugged and turned back to Tobi, while Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Deidara was blowing people up with bombs. He had special clay and he made his hands eat it then he'd put it somewhere and make it go "BANG!"" He shouted and jumped a little, hands in the air. He startled both of the girls and Sakura almost dropped him. They took a few deep breaths to calm down while Tobi giggled at them.

"What else?" asked Sakura.

"He didn't want to join so Itachi, Kisame and Sasori had to go talk to him. Itachi made him fight and beat him with a …" he paused as he tried to find the right word. He twisted to look up at Sakura without losing his seat in her lap. "What's a genjutsu, Sakuya?"

"It's an illusionary ninja technique."

"I don't get it." He said, still puzzled.

"It's like a trick." Ino simplified it for him. "It makes you think something is happening when it isn't."

"Oh." He thought about it, one finger at his mouth, then he nodded, "Yep, that's what it was. Itachi made him think the house was on fire and he couldn't get out."

"That's not very nice." Ino said angrily.

"You're thinking about the wrong Deidara, Ino." Sakura said quietly. "Tobi, was there anything else about Deidara?"

"Ooh yes. He thinks I'm really annoying and he tried to kill me lots of times after Sasori died." Then he went very serious, looking at the floor out of the corner of his eye, slightly out of focus. "He wasn't supposed to do that. Sasori was dead. He was supposed to stay dead. Deidara made a mistake. I didn't stop him in time." He stopped talking, still in his trance, playing with his lip while he thought about something. Ino was writing feverishly but Sakura was sitting very still, wondering who this child was.

Then she shifted and Tobi sighed and leaned back, pulling Sakura's arm around him.

"Tobi?"

"Yes Sakuya?"

Sakura noticed that he was back to being a child again. She glanced over at Ino who nodded.

"Tobi, can you tell us about Sasori?"

"Sasori stayed in his puppet all the time. Not even Zetsu knew what he looked like. He used to be partners with Orochimaru but then he ran away. That's why Deidara came in. Sasori doesn't like Orochimaru anymore. He didn't like Deidara much either. They were always arguing about art. He liked spies and playing with peoples brains and controlling them. Did you know he had the Kazekage's body? As a puppet! I think that's cool. I wish I could do that."

"Tobi, was there anything else?"

"No. Was there supposed to be?"

"What about one of the others? Kisame?"

"Kisame's from the village in the Mist. He had this really big sword that ate catra, sharkra…" He frowned.

"Chakra?"

"Yeah, chakra. It bit me once and he laughed."

"Anything else?"

"Oh yeah, Kisame's usually very nice. He likes fighting and he looks after Itachi. He made fun of Hidan and Kakuzu all the time. Did you know he was called names? Really cool ones like "The Monster from the Mist"!"

"Yeah, we heard that one." Ino said dryly. Sakura glared at her.

"Was there more?" She asked giving Tobi a quick squeeze.

"Yeah, he's also been called the tailed beast without a tail, but I don't get that one. How can he be a tailed beast? Why does he need a tail?"

"I don't know." Sakura murmured, thinking about his words. Ino looked up from her notes.

"Sakura, are you right?"

Tobi turned around and patted her cheek. "Sakuya, are you right?" he echoed.

She blinked and smiled down at him.

"I'm alright. I was just thinking." She gave Tobi a tight cuddle, pressing their cheeks together and tickling him lightly. He squirmed and giggled.

"Sakura, we should probably finish."

"Yeah, I know." She released Tobi and turned him to face Ino. "You ask."

"Ok Tobi, tell us about Hidan."

"Hidan worships Jashin…"

"The death god?"

"Yeah, he joined the cult and they did something to him and now he does these rituals where he kills people and drinks their blood and he puts it everywhere!" Tobi wrinkled his nose in disgust. "He smells like old blood and he doesn't care. He's very rude and he uses bad words even when he doesn't need to! And he's very loud…"

"Well, that hasn't changed." Ino muttered.

"And he doesn't mind annoying everybody. He likes annoying Kakuzu because Kakuzu gets really mad and he has these big scary attacks that wreck everything and Hidan just stands in the middle of it and lets it hit him."

"Doesn't it hurt him?" asked Sakura in concern.

"No, well I don't know, maybe. I asked him once. He just said "Pain is something something Jashin." It took _forever_ for him to stop talking. I think I fell asleep."

"That's weird." Sakura shivered slightly.

"It's creepy, but that sounds like the little brat." Ino agreed. Tobi nodded.

"Kakuzu was scared by it. I think that's why he got angry."

"What do you mean Tobi?"

"I don't know."

"Can you tell us some more about Kakuzu?"

"He's really old, but he doesn't look like it. He stole from his village but that was after he tried to kill Hashirama. He failed his mission and he got into trouble. So he killed the elders and stole their hearts and their secret jutsus."

"Hashirama? Wasn't that the name of the first…"

"The First Hokage!" Tobi spat in contempt. "It's his fault. It's all his fault!"

"Tobi, what's wrong?" Sakura was taken aback. The tense little body in her lap was not the carefree, happy boy from ten seconds ago. Then he relaxed.

"Sakuya, I'm tired." He yawned. He snuggled into her and pulled her other arm around him. Ino was shooting her nervous glances.

"Tobi, do you think you can answer some more questions for me?" She asked gently.

"But I'm tired."

"I know, but it would make me really happy if you could answer just a few more."

"You ask a lot of questions." He grumbled. They laughed nervously and were relieved when he sat up and focused on Ino again, sleepily rubbing his eyes.

"What do you mean, he stole their hearts?"

"Who?"

"Kakuzu. You said he stole the elders' hearts."

"He killed them and took their hearts. He keeps them in masks on his back. And he uses them to do jutsus."

"Are they big scary ones that wreck everything?"

"Yes." He nodded, "They look like big, ink blobs." He laughed at the memory of them.

"Have you seen them?"

"I was with Zetsu. Kakuzu destroyed a house with them."

"Why did he do that?"

"He was collecting someone."

"What for?"

"A bounty."

"He collects bounties?"

Tobi nodded, playing with Sakura's fingers. "Hmm, all the time. Even when he's on missions. He'd come in late and Pein would get angry. But it never stopped him."

"What happened? Did he get into trouble?" Ino asked.

"Pein would yell at him but usually he only yelled a bit, because he took a bit of the money for the group."

"Tobi?" Sakura asked, "Who is Pein?"

"He's lots of people." He pulled on Sakura's hands making her clap.

"Like who?"

"Pein is Nagato, who sits in a chair and pulls strings like Sasori. Pein is those men with the orange hair and the metal rods in their faces. Pein is the acting leader of the Akatsuki."

"What about Yahiko?"

"Yahiko is the first Pein." Tobi grabbed Sakura's index fingers and pulled her hands up over his face. "And Kota, and Yoshi, and Isamu and Daiki and Toji. Pein is all of them. They are Jiraiya's pain.

"Jiraiya?"

"Yes, their sensei. He taught them that peace was important but they couldn't find it in power. Then Yahiko said it must be in pain and Nagato became Pein."

"And Konan?"

"Konan is Pein's girlfriend." Eyebrows shot up, but Tobi didn't notice, "But mostly she works between Amegakure and the Akatsuki. Did you know she's an angel! She looks really pretty with her paper wings." He sighed, dropping Sakura's hand in his lap. "I just wish she'd wear more clothes."

Both girls began giggling. The way he said that last sentence sounded like a long-suffering father talking about his rebellious daughter.

"What? What are you laughing about?" He looked from one to the other, ready to join in the joke as soon as someone explained it to him. "Sakuya?"

"I'm sorry Tobi." She took a deep breath and calmed down. Ino swallowed her giggles and attempted to look serious.

"Tobi. Sakura, stop giggling." Ino swallowed again, "Tobi, you said Pein was the acting leader of the Akatsuki. Who is the real leader?"

Tobi went very still. He gripped Sakura's fingers and his smile disappeared.

"Tobi?" Sakura asked cautiously. Her fingers were beginning to hurt. "Tobi, what's the matter?"

"I'm not telling." He whispered.

"Okay, will you tell us about something else?"

"Like what?"

"Itachi."

"What about him?"

"What did he do in the Akatsuki?"

Tobi relaxed, leaning back into Sakura and playing with her fingers again.

"He was working with Kisame. They were supposed to bring in the nine tails but Itachi kept getting... well he was going after his brother. He was always worrying that Sasuke was not following the plan."

"What plan?" Ino asked softly, hoping that it wouldn't be a taboo topic.

"The plan Itachi made up when he did that task for me oh!" Tobi clamped his hands over his mouth.


	12. End Report: Mystery Revealed

**Chapter Eleven: End Report: Mystery Revealed**

* * *

_Our interview with Tobi revealed that "Tobi" is an alias for someone much more important. Tobi is actually Madara Uchiha. We have since found out that, as Madara, he was responsible for the Uchiha massacre and the driving force behind the Akatsuki missions of trapping the tailed beasts, to name a few of his schemes. Thus, he is responsible for the abduction of the fifth Kazekage, Gaara no Sabaku, and his subsequent death, and the various attempts made on the life of Naruto Uzumaki. It is also possible that he had a hand in a number of plots against Konoha and its people. _

* * *

"What task?" Sakura asked, worried that she already knew the answer. When Tobi didn't respond she picked him up and sat him on the table, facing her. He looked at her, his eyes wide and fearful.

"Tobi, what task did you make Itachi do? What was his plan? What does this have to do with Sasuke?"

He shook his head, hands still over his mouth.

"Tobi, answer me!" Sakura tried to pry his hands off but he started kicking and struggling. "Ino, help me!"

Ino's mind was racing, connecting all of the bits of information they'd received from the other interviews. When it clicked, she gasped, but Sakura only spared her a quick glance. Tobi was now batting at her hands and squealing.

"Sakura, he's the leader. He's organized everything." Ino grabbed Sakura, dragging her back from the table. Tobi sat up, staring at them with wild eyes, while Ino whispered in Sakura's ear. Her eyes widened in shock and horror.

"Tobi, is it true?" She whispered in disbelief.

He shook his head, tears in his eyes and his lower lip trembling.

"I didn't do anything, Sakuya!" he sobbed.

"It's true, Sakura. Everything points to him." Ino insisted. "He's the leader of the Akatsuki. He's being trying to kill all of the jinchuuriki. He even had a hand in the Uchiha massacre."

"How could you?" Sakura gasped.

"It's not true, Sakuya!" Tobi wailed.

"Sakura, it's the truth." Ino said again. Tobi stopped crying. The tears stopped, his mouth thinned out then curled up in a scowl. It was no longer the child sitting on the table.

"Shut up!" Madara growled.

"What else have you done? What other crimes have you committed?"

"Why would I tell you that?" he sneered. "Everything was going according to the plan before that little whelp had to go and ruin it."

"You bastard!" Sakura snapped.

"What of it? My family deserved everything they received. I didn't even have to be there for it. Danzo made the order and Itachi carried it out. There is no Uchiha blood on my hands."

"But your own family?" Sakura gasped.

Madara smirked. "Now add yourselves to that list." Then his eyes changed to a whirling sharingan and he leapt off the table at them. Ino shrieked as he flew at Sakura, knocking them both into the wall.

However, thanks to Deidara's jutsu, Madara's sharingan was ineffectual and his child-sized body was unable to sustain itself in combat. Sakura fought him off, throwing him across the room. He hit the far wall with a sickening crack and slid down to the floor.

Sakura was trembling; from rage or sadness, she couldn't tell. Ino was holding her head; her vision of the room was swimming, making her feel dizzy. They stood slowly, holding onto the wall and each other for support, and looked at the small body now resting near the door. They could hear small gasping noises and a faint sobbing. Ino moved towards him but Sakura stopped her.

"Leave him be." She said harshly.

"Sakura, he's a child!" Ino protested.

"No, he's not. He's a despicable killer. You heard him. He was going to kill us."

"No, Sakura, he isn't." Sakura turned on her, but Ino held up a hand to calm her, "Hear me out."

Sakura scoffed but she didn't protest as Ino continued.

"The jutsu scrambled everything. All that information he just gave us, that was all facts. He didn't know what it meant; he barely registered what he was saying. He was just answering questions. Think about it. How many times did he say something but couldn't explain what he meant? It's the same with all the other children. They all remember everything but they can't make sense of it. Tobi wasn't even trying to make sense of it, he's just telling it as it is."

"So we should just ignore the fact that he's destroyed so many lives? That he tried to take ours?"

"Yes, if you're going to ignore the fact that Itachi murdered his entire family and left Sasuke all alone, soothing his nightmares away every night; if you're ignoring the victims of Hidan's Jashin rituals, and try to teach him manners; if you ignore the people killed by Deidara's bombs or Sasori trying to kill you, then yes, you have to ignore Madara's past. Because that little boy's name is Tobi, and he calls you "Sakuya" and he looks up to Itachi like his big brother. And right now, he's injured."

She pushed passed Sakura to kneel beside Tobi. His eyes were closed and his face was screwed up in pain. There was blood trickling from his nose and his left arm was sticking out at a weird angle.

"Tobi? Are you in there?" Ino asked softly.

"Aunty Ino? I hurt!" he whimpered, "Where's Sakuya? I want Sakuya!"

Ino looked at her over Tobi's battered, little body, silently asking her what she was going to do. Sakura choked back a startled sob when he asked for her. She knelt down next to him, gently touching his cheek.

"Tobi, I'm here. It's alright, I'm here."

"Sakuya?" he murmured weakly, fingers reaching for hers, "I'm sorry." Then his hand dropped down and he stopped moving.

"Sakura, heal him." It took them both over an hour to bring him back from critical. Then they gathered him up and returned to the infirmary, handing him over to the nurses there for observation.

* * *

_It is our professional opinion that the children are of no threat to the safety and security of the village. We recommend fostering them out into village families and raising them as normal children._

* * *

"Do you truly think that is the best option?" Tsunade asked, as she put down their report and looked over at them.

"Yes." Sakura said simply.

"We consulted with the psychologist at the hospital and, although he's never seen anything as extreme, he concurred with our suggestion." Ino answered.

"Why is that? How did he support his decision?"

"He stated that people with amnesia will often remember their previously lost memories by being in familiar surroundings. However, given the past actions of these children, it may be of greater benefit to all, to raise them to be different people." Ino said.

"Essentially we would be creating new childhood memories that replace and overwrite their old ones. They may be confused for a short while but the less they think about the past the more likely they are to become well-adjusted members of the community." Sakura explained.

Tsunade thought about it, mulling over the facts and sifting through the information as presented. She glanced over at Shizune and Ibiki, inviting their input.

"I agree with the doctor." Ibiki stated simply.

"Hmmm."

"It makes sense." Shizune began. Tsunade quirked an eyebrow. "If we treat them as children, and raise them as citizens of the village, we'll be doing the world a favour. The village benefits from the addition of individuals with extraordinary skills and a few with rare kekkei genkai, including the Sharingan. The nations no longer have to worry about the Akatsuki being a threat. The children are no longer criminals. They'll live more peaceful lives with less possibility of ending in a similar fashion as Sasori or Yahiko did. Besides, we have to keep an eye on them just in case the jutsu wears off. We still don't know whether this is temporary or permanent."

"Very good points. Do you have any suggestions regarding those of the children who had violent episodes during their interviews?"

"What happened?" Ibiki inquired.

"During Hidan and Tobi's interviews, they experienced a mental shift allowing a different persona to override their current mentality." Ino stated. "With Hidan, he was talking about being covered in blood, a memory from three or four weeks ago, and then he collapsed and hit his head. We don't know whether it was the memory of the blood or the head trauma but Sakura heard a mature and distinctly different voice that she believes was the adult Hidan."

"What did he say?"

"He asked me who I was." Sakura replied quietly. The memory of the incident still made her uneasy

* * *

_He blinked and looked at her in confusion. What he said next chilled her to the bone._

"_Who the fuck are you, bitch?" Then he keeled over, unconscious._

* * *

"Was that all?"

"No, he swore." Sakura looked around the room at her peers. "As obnoxious as Hidan is right now, his rudeness is never that crude. It was not the child talking."

"And Tobi?"

"During the interview Tobi told us Pein was the acting head of the Akatsuki. It slipped out and he didn't seem to notice but when we drew his attention to it, he clammed up. Then, when he was talking about Itachi, he mentioned that Itachi did a task for him that was very important but again it slipped out. When he mentioned Sasuke and Itachi's concern for his brother, I pieced it together." Ino explained, "Tobi is actually an alias for a man called Madara Uchiha. Madara organized the Uchiha massacre and had Itachi do his dirty work. However, Tobi refused to talk about it. Sakura was attempting to make him talk when he began hitting out at her. When we confronted him with our discovery of his identity and past actions, his persona changed to that of a surly adult. He, again, refused to confirm or deny any of our claims, but he did mention Lord Danzo…"

"How?" Tsunade asked sharply, her eyes narrowed.

"He said that Danzo gave the order and Itachi committed the murders. He said his hands were clean of Uchiha blood." Ino stopped as Ibiki whistled, Shizune gasped and Tsunade glowered. Sakura was standing in the midst of the room, seemingly oblivious to the information just revealed.

"That information must remain a secret for now." Tsunade ordered.

"That claim will need to be investigated, my Lady." Ibiki commented. Shizune nodded.

Tsunade gave a curt nod, "Yes, but right now, we have other, more pressing demands on our time and resources. The last thing we need is Danzo causing trouble. It stays quiet!"

She waited for the nods of acknowledgement before turning to Sakura.

"Sakura. Tell me what happened."

Sakura looked up startled, "Pardon?"

"Tell me what else happened in Tobi's interview."

"Oh, well he…" she bit her lip. Tsunade glanced at Ino.

"He said he was going to kill us and attacked us."

"As Tobi or Madara?"

"It was Madara." Sakura said with conviction. "Definitely. We could see the change in his face."

"Then what happened?"

"He hit his head." Sakura said unemotionally.

"That's all?"

Sakura nodded, but Ino disagreed.

"It was more than that." She stated. Sakura shot her an angry look before facing forward again.

"Explain."

"He jumped off the table where he'd been sitting and slammed into us. We hit the wall and he landed on Sakura and began to punch and kick. She managed to take hold of him and threw him across the room…"

"Where he hit his head." Sakura said through gritted teeth.

"Was he Madara after he hit the wall?" asked Ibiki curiously.

"No. After that, he was Tobi again." Ino replied.

"So it appears that head trauma and/or talking about the past are the triggers for those violent outbursts."

"Yes."

"You need to find out which it is before those boys are released into the community." Tsunade ordered, in a tone that would brook no dissension. She began shuffling the papers on her desk into a semblance of order, ignoring the gasps from Ino and Sakura.

"You want us to hit them?"

Tsunade glanced up at them. "If that's what it takes to be certain, then yes." She paused as a new thought entered her mind. "This may not be restricted to just those two boys."

"I will take care of this, my Lady." Ibiki volunteered, "However, I think it would be best if you were to supervise. In case of emergencies."

"Agreed. Shizune, could you finish these for me." She stood up from her desk and handed Shizune a pile of files. Then she looked at the two younger kunoichi. "Ino, Sakura. You're dismissed. Do not return to the infirmary unless requested."

* * *

After exhaustive testing and investigation, Tsunade was satisfied that the children posed no threat to the safety and security of the village. She returned to her office and began the paperwork to enable the children's new lives to begin.

* * *

**Author's Note: Yes, I know, it's very dark, and Tobi is too cute to be that badly mistreated. Sorry, but I felt that needed to be put in there.**

**This chapter is dedicated to Kisame's Shadow, for their awesome review, which made me feel like I've hit the mark I was aiming for. Thanks also to LonelyAura and other reviewers.**


	13. A Series of Meetings

**Chapter Twelve: A Series of Meetings**

* * *

Shizune closed the folder and stood up from her desk. She stretched as she left her office. It was just another late night. She'd had one every night since the children arrived. She headed down the corridor towards Tsunade's office, no doubt it was empty, with folders and files spread across the desk in disarray. When she reached the door, she was surprised to see the Hokage still sitting at her desk, which was devoid of the usual clutter; there were only four folders there.

"Lady Tsunade?"

Tsunade glanced up, "Oh, goodnight Shizune. I'll see you tomorrow."

"You're staying?" Shizune was shocked.

"Just for a little while."

"Oh, did you need my help?"

"No, it's fine." The Hokage waved her off absently.

"If you're sure, goodnight, Lady Tsunade."

"Goodnight."

Tsunade watched her assistant leave before slumping in her chair.

"You can come out now."

There was a slight shuffling and Jiraiya stepped out of the shadows. "Ah, a midnight tryst. Were you waiting for long, my Hime?"

"Did you bother sensei like this, Jiraiya?"

"No," The toad Sannin replied with a smile, "but sensei wasn't as beautiful as you." She raised as eyebrow and his smile gave way to a grin. "Or as inclined to drink." He continued, holding up a bottle of sake.

"Flattery _and_ a bribe. What did you do this time?"

"Ah, you wound me, my Hime." He took a seat on her desk, wiping away fake tears. Tsunade snorted and crossed her arms, sitting back in her chair and waiting for him to finish his act. He sighed.

"I have news, Tsunade."

"What is it?"

"There have been a number of reports floating around, and I've been able to confirm them. The Akatsuki have vanished."

She watched him, waiting for him to continue and not saying a word.

"Not just melted into the shadows or dispersed. They are completely gone."

"How did you confirm this information?"

"I was nosing around Amegakure and I found something. It looks like the headquarters of a mercenary group but it had been completely wrecked."

"What made you think it was the Akatsuki?"

"I found some documents and a few of those cloaks they were so fond of. And I recognized the chakra ambiance."

"Of who?"

"A few of the Akatsuki." Jiraiya answered vaguely.

"You've found their old bases before; what was different?"

"This base was relatively new. It hadn't been in use for long but it had been completely trashed. The furniture in most of the rooms was tumbled and shredded, there were walls knocked over and one room was splattered with old blood." He reached into his pocket and withdrew a small bag, "I found these in a room with a mobile chair," he said tipping the contents onto the desk. It was a collection of short metal bars and studs. "Along with a number of chakra conducting rods. I know what they are, Tsunade." He looked at his hands, at the bag, fiddling with the bars. Tsunade's eyes softened and she laid a hand on his arm. He startled slightly and shook it off before continuing.

"There was also what was left of a room. It had an overturned table in the centre of a circle of wire stands. With all the glass around, I'd say the stands were for…"

"Mirrors." Tsunade finished for him.

Jiraiya looked at her curiously, "How did you know?"

"I also have news. Was there anything else?"

He blinked and glanced out the window. "Orochimaru knows too."

"How?"

"There was a chakra trail from the Akatsuki headquarters, straight into a Sound base. I know he's being keeping track of them since he left the group. No doubts, he knows they're gone."

"Orochimaru won't be happy they left such a clear trail behind them." Tsunade mused.

Jiraiya stared at the floor, deep in thought.

"He made his choice." She said softly.

Jiraiya nodded then turned to face her, "So what's your news? You've decided to pose for my Icha Icha?"

Jiraiya fell off the desk as Tsunade swatted him on the head.

"Moron."

He grinned up at her from the floor, "It's only a matter of time, Hime."

She rolled her eyes and began shuffling through her paperwork. Jiraiya eyed her curiously before standing up and dragging her chair round to face him.

"You're stalling. What is this news?"

"They're here."

"Who?"

"The Akatsuki." Tsunade continued despite the shock evident on his face, "They've been here for the last week. We've been keeping them in seclusion. They're stuck in quite an awkward situation."

"Why? What is it? What happened?"

"You remember when the Kazekage was abducted?"

"When Naruto and your apprentice, Sakura, encountered two members of the Akatsuki?"

"Yes, and Sakura killed one of them."

"How does that relate…"

"Apparently, his replacement was not acceptable to his partner. This one," Tsunade pulled out a photo of Deidara as an adult, taken by one their spies months ago, "designed a jutsu to bring him back to life."

"Is that even possible?"

"Apparently it is. It worked."

"Why do I feel a "but" there?"

"He was disturbed while performing the jutsu and there were side affects." She paused, "The Akatsuki are now children, aged between five and ten."

Jiraiya stared at her, dumbfounded.

"All of them?"

"All except for one, Kakuzu. He brought them here."

Jiraiya staggered backwards, trying to take everything in.

"Jiraiya," Her quiet tone catching his attention, "Your students, those orphans from Ame, they are here too."

Jiraiya's eyes clouded as his brow furrowed.

"They want to see you."

He turned away from her and began pacing around her office.

"Jiraiya?"

He ignored her and continued pacing.

"Jiraiya!" She snapped at him.

"WHAT?" He roared back, coming to a halt in front of her.

"What is your problem?"

"You wouldn't understand!"

"That's why I asked, dumb arse! I don't understand, so why don't you explain it to me."

He began pacing again. "I can't see them."

"Why not?"

"Because I can't."

"You can't?" She asked, eyes narrowed, "Or you won't?"

His shoulders sagged as he stopped pacing.

"I don't know."

"Jiraiya, this is a perfect opportunity for you." Tsunade said softly. He looked at her in surprise. "They're children again, they can be re-taught. It doesn't have to end the same way."

He thought about it. She was right. No-one _ever _had this opportunity; to re-teach old pupils, doing something different and actually seeing the change in their lives. But…

"What about Naruto?"

"The threat to Naruto has passed. We don't have to worry about him so much now. The Akatsuki were the only ones openly pursuing him."

"But…"

"My advice is to keep him with you. As an assistant."

Jiraiya snorted at the idea. Naruto assisting with his tasks? Information gathering required subtly and diplomacy, not some brash, loud kid in bright orange tearing through all barriers. What a hideous idea!

"He needs to learn responsibility, Jiraiya. You know that." Tsunade smiled, reading her friend's mind. Truly, Naruto did not do "subtle".

Jiraiya shook his head. "His training is incomplete."

"So, continue training him. His aiding you training the children will help with his own learning. This will work out best for everyone."

"You really think he could do that?"

"Minato did it. It worked alright for him."

"True, true." There was a brief sombre silence as they remembered the older blonde.

"Jiraiya, there's something else." Tsunade pulled out five slim folders from the drawer of her desk. "These five boys were with the Akatsuki. We aren't sure how they tie in with the group. One of the boys referred to them as "Jiraiya's Pain"." She handed over the folders to the very surprised man, "Do you know anything about them?"

"Kota?" He looked at the first folder. It had a photo of the tubby boy and included the scant information they'd been able to collect from him. Jiraiya dropped the folder as he flicked through the next, "Yoshi! Isamu! Toji! Even Daiki! What happened to them?"

"Nagato was using them as his paths, along with Yahiko. Konan said they were dead." Tsunade was cut off as Jiraiya let out a yell.

"How could they? These men were known to me! Three of them worked with me! How could they kill them?"

"Jiraiya, calm down!" Tsunade ordered.

He squatted on the floor, grumbling and leafing through the folders and ignoring her.

"Jiraiya?"

When he continued, she stormed over and hit him over the head, knocking him on his backside.

"We don't know that they killed those men. Just calm down."

"But…"

"If you hold it against them, it will colour your training with them." Her voice softened as she continued, "Let it go. They are all children again. It's a fresh start for everyone."

Jiraiya continued grumbling and muttering until Tsunade whacked him again.

"Ow! That hurt, Hime. I wish you'd show your love a little less violently."

"I wish you'd show your intelligence occasionally but does that ever happen?"

"Ah, so you admit I have intelligence!" He grinned.

Tsunade rolled her eyes and returned to her seat.

"That aside, what are you planning for the other children?" He asked, seriously.

"Sakura has been adopted by two of them, Ino has claimed a third. If you take three, I'm still left with nine as wards of the Hokage. The girls recommended adopting them out into the village but we'd have to be selective in case there are any problems later on."

"You're going to keep them all? Why not set up an institution for them?"

Tsunade shot him a sour look, "How about you ask Tenzō just how well that would work?" Jiraiya looked sheepish as Tsunade continued, "The best way to keep them in the village is to keep them in families. We don't want them to grow up the same way."

"But some of them did grow up in families. How do you know you'll be doing anything differently?"

"We'll just have to hope."

Jiraiya looked thoughtful, "Tsunade, I've had an idea."

"Oh no! Kami save us!" She replied mockingly.

"Ha ha."

"Well, go on. What is your idea?"

Jiraiya sat on her desk again and crossed his arms, "Send for the founding clans. Ask them to adopt a child. This _is_ a village security matter. They should be involved somehow."

"Argh! Deal with the clans?" Tsunade groaned, "That's almost as bad as dealing with the council!"

"Why they wanted you as Hokage, I'll never know." Jiraiya quipped, earning himself a light hit on the arm.

Tsunade smiled, "They asked you first, didn't they? Maybe they were smoking Sensei's pipe weed!"

"His special stash!" Jiraiya laughed. Tsunade joined him, and their laughter served as a stress reliever.

"Alright. I'll ask the clans." Tsunade said, "Now where did you put that sake?"

* * *

_The next morning…_

Hiashi Hyuga sat on his cushion at the head of the Hyuga audience hall, listening to a messenger fumble his way through his message. Finally he'd had enough.

"Do you have it in writing?" He asked, tersely.

"Y-yes Sir!" The nervous young man jumped and bowed, before producing a scroll with the Hokage's seal on it.

"Hand it over." Hiashi ordered brusquely. The young man jumped again before moving forward and laying the scroll before the Hyuga Clan Leader. He knelt, hoping to be dismissed without incident, but he had no such luck.

"Your name?" Asked Hiashi as he reached for the scroll.

"Minoru Tokudan, sir."

Hiashi broke the seal and opened the scroll. He was perusing it lightly when he continued, "You were courting my cousin's daughter, Hibuke, correct?"

"I am, sir."

"Hmm, not anymore. You are dismissed."

The young man's face fell at the statement.

"Sir?"

"Why are you still here?" Hiashi asked, his annoyance with the boy revealed in his harsh tone.

"Why, sir?"

"You have proved incapable of completing your duties." Hiashi waved him off, but Minoru refused to budge.

"But, sir…"

Hiashi looked up. "Was there something else?"

"I don't believe that is the right call, sir." Minoru stated respectfully. Hiashi raised an eyebrow. "I love her and she loves me."

"And love is often foolish. It overlooks vital points."

"I was going to ask her to marry me, sir."

"And to do that, you would have to ask for my permission."

"Well, sir, I was going to…"

"I refuse." Hiashi stated sternly.

"But sir!"

"That is my decision as clan head."

Minoru looked at the floor before raising his eyes to meet the man squarely, "Is there any way for me to change that decision, sir?" He asked, all his tremors gone.

Hiashi eyed him, evaluating him. "Prove yourself worthy to join the Hyuga clan and perhaps I will reconsider." Hiashi waved him off again, "You have overstayed your welcome, Tokudan."

"But the message, sir."

"I will send the answer with a better messenger."

Again, Minoru's face fell, but even as he left there was a spark of hope gleaming in his eyes.

* * *

Hiashi pulled open the scroll again before calling for his aide.

"Fetch my daughter, Hinata, and send for Hibuke."

* * *

Hinata rushed through the Clan compound to the audience hall. She'd been making medicines when she had been summoned, so she'd had to clean up quickly before responding. Just as she came in sight of the doorway, she saw her cousin walk out. She held her head high as she left, but Hinata could see she was biting her lip and tears were threatening to fall.

Hinata stopped by the doorway, watching Hibuke leave, unsure whether to comfort her or answer her summons.

"Hinata." She heard her father bark, making her decision for her. She entered the hall and came to stand before him, bowing her head demurely.

"Y-Yes, f-father."

"Be seated." He ordered, continuing to talk as she knelt in front of him. "I have received a request from the Hokage. It is an unusual request and a serious one."

Hinata nodded, but had to bite back a gasp when he said, "I want you to tell her, we refuse."

Hinata hesitated as her mind raced through the implications of that statement.

"Should I-I p-provide a reason, f-father?" She asked timidly.

"It is beneath our dignity to comply."

Hinata kept her head down to hide her shock and dismay. To refuse the Hokage, even if just a request, was akin to treason. To do so for so petty a reason as pride; it was unheard of.

"The meeting is set for this afternoon at two. You may go." Hiashi said, handing her a scroll.

Hinata bowed again, before leaving the hall. She was already dreading her audience with the Hokage.

* * *

Yoshino Nara answered the door of her home to find a cheerful, young man holding out a scroll.

"Lady, I have a message from the Hokage for the leader of the Nara clan."

"Come in and be welcome." She replied gracefully, while holding out her hand for the scroll. When the messenger ignored it, her mouth tightened.

"But make sure not to bring the dirt in, dear." She said gesturing to his shoes, "Oh goodness, your sandals are filthy. And your cuffs! The Hokage must have you run off your feet. Never mind, dear, I'll wash that for you. Oh, your shirt is stained too. I can fix that. Don't you worry about a thing." She bustled around him, stripping the clothes from his body and hustling him down the hallway, "Now, you just sit down and have a bite to eat and I'll have these cleaned for you in a few minutes."

And so the once cheerful, young man found himself in nothing but his shorts, seated at the kitchen table with a hot cup of tea, opposite the man he'd been sent to see.

"Boy, you should have just given her the scroll." Shikaku sighed.

* * *

The young messenger sent to the Inuzuka clan house was extremely nervous. He knew that the Hokage was trying to help but he thought it was just malicious to send _him_ **here**.

He approached the door, timidly, and knocked lightly. He stepped back, leaning forward and stretching to knock again.

The door flew open and three large, grey dogs came running out, baying and barking with excitement. The messenger dropped the scroll and ran, screaming, for the gate.

The dogs stopped; sitting or laying down around the yard as Tsume and Hana came out, followed by Kuromaru.

"That's strange," Hana grinned, looking around the yard, "I was sure some one was at the door." Her three dogs barked, giving doggy grins even as Kuromaru growled at them.

Tsume retrieved the scroll and turned to face her daughter, "We would have more visitors if you'd answer the door, instead of them." She stated as she opened the scroll. "He hasn't gone far. You could probably catch him."

Hana smirked, flicking a hand towards her boys until her mother said sternly, "Without them."

Grumbling under her breath, Hana jogged out the gate and down the road.

"What is it?"

"A request. Highly unusual, but perhaps we can be of assistance." Tsume replied.

They waited for another ten minutes before Hana returned, dragging an appalled and terrified young man behind her.

"Stop whining. It's your job to make sure the message is received." Hana growled at him.

He whimpered something and Hana snorted, "Oh please! What kind of ninja are you? We're allies. What would you do if we were enemies?"

"Retreat!" The boy shouted.

"Don't be such a wuss." Hana scoffed. "They won't bite you." She grumbled quietly, "Not unless I tell them too." And the young man paled significantly.

Tsume watched in amusement as Hana dragged him up and dropped him in front of her. Kuromaru fixed Hana with a baleful glare.

"Hana, that was cruel." He growled, causing the messenger to whimper again.

"The Hokage was cruel; sending Ajasuto here, when she knows he's scared of canines." Hana replied.

"No doubt she thinks it will help him overcome that fear." Tsume stated, turning to regard the youth huddled on the ground at her feet. "I have received the scroll. You may report back to the Hokage. I will see her this afternoon to discuss the matter."

Ajasuto looked up and nodded. Tsume glanced over at Hana and inclined her head, causing Hana to groan.

She leaned down and helped him to his feet. "Come along, then. I'll make sure the big, bad doggies don't eat you."

"They could _eat_ me?"

Hana slapped herself in the face, and led him away.

* * *

Two chunin kunoichi walked along the pathway, through the clan estates. They were to deliver a scroll to both the Aburames and Akimichis.

"I'll swap you." The first girl said, holding out the scroll addressed to the head of the Aburames.

"Fine, but I don't see what the problem is. It's only insects." The second girl answered.

"But the insects are _inside_ them, Kiku!"

"I said, fine, Hitomi. You can go visit the "big-boned" family." She shrugged.

"Are you still sore because they told you to eat more?" Hitomi grinned as they swapped scrolls.

"My diet is fine, thank you very much." Kiku sniffed.

Her companion giggled and they parted ways.

* * *

Hitomi came up to the Akimichis house and knocked.

"Alright, I have the money right here," Came a loud voice and the door swung open to reveal one of the Akimichis with a money pouch, "Wait, you aren't Ayame. Where's my ramen?"

"Sir, I am a messenger from the Hokage." The kunoichi stated officially, "I have a scroll to deliver to the head of the clan."

"Oh, can you fetch my ramen?"

"Sir, this is very important." She said through gritted teeth.

"Fine, wait here. But keep an eye out for my ramen!"

The Akimichi left her standing at the door as he disappeared into the house, yelling for Chouza at the top of his lungs.

* * *

Kiku was stopped before she made it to the door of the Aburame clan house.

"Halt. What is your business here?" Demanded a voice from the trees. She jumped a little, looking around through the trees, then squared her shoulders and raised her head.

"I have a sealed scroll from the Hokage." She replied. "I am to hand it to the Clan leader of the Aburames personally."

"How do we know you aren't an impostor?" the voice asked, still hidden in the foliage.

_The headband and the scroll should be dead giveaways! _She bit her lip to stop her smart reply. _Diplomacy_, she reminded herself. Then an Aburame dropped down in front of her.

"Arasu, you jerk. You knew it was me!" Kiku shrieked.

"But you didn't recognize my voice." He said, morosely.

"Well, if you used some inflection occasionally." She huffed, "Besides, I wasn't expecting to be accosted like that by my _boyfriend_!"

Arasu nodded, before turning and offering her his arm.

"You still aren't forgiven." She sniffed, "And you should stop hanging around Shino so much."

"He's my cousin." Arasu protested.

"Just stop acting like him? Please?" She pleaded with him. Arasu nodded and she took his arm, continuing up the path to the house.


	14. The Children Play Outside

**Chapter Thirteen: The Children Play Outside**

* * *

_**In the Infirmary**_

Sakura and Ino stood outside the Infirmary, looking in through the window and fidgeting.

"Déjà vu." Sakura sighed.

"What?"

"This is just like the night they arrived." Sakura said, turning to Ino. "I stood in there and waited for them to wake up. Déjà vu." She smiled weakly.

"Who woke up first?" Adsked Ino curiously. There was a sudden cry from inside and one of the children sat up abruptly.

"Itachi." Sakura answered quietly, watching the boy look around the room for her. He couldn't see them through the window, and she could tell he was distressed. She bit her lip and looked up and down the corridor.

"Where is Lady Tsunade?" She growled, agitated because neither of them were allowed in the room until the Hokage had arrived. They heard a loud sneeze and a groan.

"Whoever's talking about me had want to be far, far away!" A grouchy voice came from around the corner.

"It's your own fault. Staying up late drinking when you should be sleeping!" Shizune rebuked her, as she led Tsunade down the hall towards the two younger kunoichi.

"Shishou, can I please go in now? Itachi had another nightmare and he's panicking."

Tsunade glanced at Sakura from under the hand she had bracing her head. "I don't think he's the one panicking." She muttered. Then she straightened a little as Shizune subtly elbowed her. "You won't always be around to help him, Sakura. He needs to learn to handle these things on his own."

"I know that!" Sakura snapped. She covered her mouth as both Shizune and Ino gasped and Tsunade looked at her through narrowed eyes.

"I'm sorry, Shishou." She apologized, head bowed, unable to meet her teacher's eyes. "I'm just… it was… I'm sorry."

Tsunade looked at her, disapproval evident in her eyes. _Clearly her maternal instincts have kicked in._ Then she rubbed her face. She was tired and hung-over. Discipline could wait.

"Don't make a habit of it, Sakura." Tsunade sighed. All three women looked at her; a little surprised that Sakura had been let off so easily when she had been so disrespectful. "You may go in."

Sakura and Ino nodded, not wasting any time racing inside the room.

* * *

Itachi was sitting on his bed, his knees drawn up to his chin and his face in his hands. He knew that letting the others see his tears was unwise. Even though Hidan also had nightmares, it wouldn't stop him from teasing if he caught Itachi crying. And then he'd have to beat him up again and he'd get into trouble.

But he hated his nightmares. They terrified him, trapping him in horrifying scenes of blood and screams, making him watch as his mother was killed by someone he couldn't see.

Fresh tears ran down his face as a sob broke through.

"Oh, Itachi. It's okay, I'm here."

And then, he was wrapped in a warm embrace and the emotion poured out as he clung to Sakura.

* * *

The other children woke up around ten minutes later. Ino had spent that time staring down at Deidara, stroking his long blonde hair. He was just so cute. When he finally opened his eyes, he let a shriek of happiness and launched himself at Ino, wrapping his arms around her neck in a massive hug.

His shriek woke up Tobi but, surprisingly, this time he didn't race over and demand a hug because Itachi was receiving one. Instead, he took up position at the end of the bed, hands behind his back, and surveyed the room. Itachi and Sakura looked down at him curiously.

"Tobi, what are you up to?" Sakura asked him.

"I'm guarding Itachi." He said seriously, not looking at either of them.

"Why are you guarding Itachi?" Sakura asked, amused, at the same time as Itachi stated, "I don't need a guard."

"I'm back-up in your moment of weakness." Tobi announced, while glaring across the room at Zetsu, who had just woken up. Sakura giggled and looked down at Itachi.

"I think he's alright now, Tobi."

Tobi glanced back at them and Itachi nodded; a serious, contemplative look on his face.

"Are you sure?"

They nodded again and Tobi relaxed, letting out a whoosh of air.

"Good! Guarding is hard!"

"But you weren't doing anything!" Itachi protested.

"Sakuya, Itachi's being mean! Can I have a hug now?" Tobi whined as he climbed onto the bed. Sakura laughed as she pulled them both into a tight hug. She let them go and Tobi and Itachi glared at each other. Then Tobi looked up at her.

"Can I have one by myself now?" He asked, pointing at himself and pouting.

* * *

Through the window, Tsunade and Shizune watched as Sakura gave the two Uchihas their hugs.

"She may be the best thing that ever happened to those two." Tsunade murmured.

"Do you think it will be enough?" Asked Shizune as they turned away.

Tsunade glanced back at her apprentice. "Yes, I think it just might."

* * *

After being washed (no breakfast for the trouble-makers), dressed (no breakfast for trouble-makers) and fed, the children were led out of the infirmary and over to the Academy.

Despite it being a Tuesday, the Academy was closed for normal classes today. With Iruka supervising the Akatsuki children, Tsunade had allowed him to call a brief holiday for his usual students. Young ninja-in-training all over Konoha were celebrating. Their teachers were not, however, since they were still required to come to work and watch children with questionable discipline.

The children were a little nervous at first. None of their recent memories involved sunshine or playing outdoors, so this was like a new experience for them. However, the joys of the outdoors soon had them back to normal.

The re-introduction of the five paths gave the Konoha ninja an example of the behaviour Kakuzu must have experienced. (Many of them now thought the man should be released and given a medal.)

"How many times must you be told? The other children are not targets, Hidan." Iruka rebuked the boy as he led him to a corner of the yard.

"I wasn't aiming for them! Can I help it if my aim is off?" Hidan whined, "It's these stupid clothes, scar-face. Why do I have to wear this shirt?"

"There's nothing wrong with your clothes, Hidan" Iruka fumed through gritted teeth. All of the children had been fitted with t-shirts and pants of varying shades of blue and brown. Hidan was currently ignoring the rebuke, looking down at his shirt in disgust while pulling it off his chest.

"It's not even a nice colour." He mumbled.

"Hidan, it isn't up for discussion. And neither is you picking on the other children." Further remonstrations were cut-off by Hidan's indignant shouts.

"Wasn't my fault! Zetsu and Kisame did it! I was only laughing when they hit! And missed, but I wasn't throwing nothing!"

"'Anything'," Iruka corrected, "And we didn't find Kisame or Zetsu with rocks in their hands."

"That's because the dirty traitors ran off just as they gave me all the rocks." Hidan sulked.

"Regardless, you were caught and now you're being punished. You're in a time-out, mister." Iruka then proceeded to direct the still-grumbling Hidan to sit on the ground in the corner, away from the others.

"Iruka! Iruka, I need your help." One of the nurses called and, with a last admonishing glance, Iruka left Hidan alone.

Sensing freedom was within his grasp, Hidan quickly made good his escape.

"Now to have my revenge." He muttered darkly, searching the area for his ex-henchmen.

Ten minutes later saw him being led to the same corner of the yard, albeit without the protests of innocence.

"But they deserved it, the sneaks. No one else got hurt! Only them. Why do I always get in trouble? They started it!" Hidan yelled, pointing an accusatory finger at Kisame and Zetsu, who were receiving medical treatment for assorted cuts and abrasions.

"Well, I'm finishing it." Iruka said, "If you stay out of trouble for an hour, it will prove you can be trusted to play with the others."

Hidan huffed and sat down against the fence. "Who said I wanted to… always getting me in trouble… no good, rotten, lousy… stupid scar-face." He sulked, arms folded and head turned away from the rest of the yard.

Iruka turned from the sulking boy and walked over to Kisame and Zetsu.

"Now boys," he started, looking down at them, "did you set Hidan up earlier?"

Kisame looked up at him with wide eyes and shook his head. Zetsu glanced from Iruka to Hidan, then back to Iruka and tilted his head to the side.

"Why would you think that?" He asked with a small smirk.

Iruka ran his hand down his face, then walked away muttering, "Naruto was never this difficult."

* * *

As soon as the nurses released them, Kisame and Zetsu moved over to a corner of the yard, away from Hidan, and began whispering to each other.

Sakura and Ino were standing by the gate, watching the children play and talking to each other. Occasionally, Deidara or Tobi would run over and show them something and then scamper back into the yard with calls of "watch this" or "look here".

Itachi was standing against the fence, nor far from Sakura, ignoring Tobi and just looking everywhere. This place was familiar to him, and yet, not. He didn't remember children _playing_ when he was at the academy.

He was brought out of his deep thoughts by a high wail and Tobi sped passed him in a blur.

"Tobi, what happened?" Asked Sakura as the crying child ran up to her and hugged her waist. Tobi pulled back and wailed again.

"Hidan punched me!"

Instantly all adult eyes swung to the boy sulking in the corner. He was glaring back at all of them. Sakura looked back down at Tobi, before kneeling and rubbing his sore arm.

Ino leaned down to his level, even as Iruka began chastising Hidan, and asked, "Tobi, why were you over talking to Hidan? Didn't you know he was in a time-out?"

Tobi wiped his face as he looked up at her, "What's a time-out?"

"It means he has to sit by himself and not talk or play with others." She replied, sending worried looks toward Sakura, "It's a punishment."

"Oh."

"What were you doing, Tobi?" Sakura asked gently.

"I asked him if he wanted to be friends because Kisame and Zetsu don't want to play with him anymore." Tobi looked around before continuing, "I think Itachi needs a time-out."

"What? Why?"

Itachi stepped closer to hear his answer.

"Because he didn't guard me, and I guarded him and I don't think that's fair."

Itachi rolled his eyes and looked away.

It was then that he realized another plan was at work, and none of the adults had noticed.

Iruka was leading Hidan out of the yard and back indoors. Sakura and Ino were trying to convince Tobi that Itachi hadn't done anything to merit a time-out. Two of the nurses were sitting with the paths under the tree, a ninja was pushing Deidara on a swing, another nurse was flirting with a ninja guard and the guard was flirting back. The Ame orphans were talking quietly among themselves at the far end of the yard and ignoring everyone else.

No-one had noticed what Zetsu and Kisame were up to.

"Okaasan?" Itachi called as he ran toward her. Sakura looked up but her attention was quickly pulled back to Tobi.

"Okaasan." He tried again, this time tugging on her sleeve. Just then, Tobi wailed and stamped his foot, readying himself for a tantrum.

"Ino-san?" Itachi turned to the blonde, but she had just looked up to see Deidara jump off the swing and he hadn't landed well. She rushed over to help him up. Itachi turned around and saw Iruka just inside the school building.

"Iruka-sensei! Iruka-sensei?" Itachi yelled, running towards the man. Iruka turned to face the child.

"Yes? What is it. Itachi?"

"Iruka-sensei, I think Kisame and Zetsu are going to do something bad."

Iruka scanned the yard for the two boys but when he spotted them, they were merely sitting against the fence.

"Itachi, it isn't nice to make up stories about people." He said, turning back to the boy.

Hidan, who was sitting at a desk inside, piped up, "Yeah, ya snitch! Tattletale! Brown-noser!"

"Hidan!"

"But I swear," Itachi protested, sparing Hidan nothing more than a sneer, "They _are_ planning something."

"You liar! You just want everyone to get in trouble so you'll look good!" Hidan shouted at him, standing up on his seat and pointing at Itachi in accusation.

"Boys!"

"You're a liar!" Itachi yelled back, "You're angry because no-one likes you!"

Hidan looked hurt for a second before biting back, "And you hate Tobi because your precious "okaasan" likes him better!"

With a cry of rage, Itachi launched himself at Hidan, knocking him off his chair and sending both boys to the floor.

As if it were a signal, suddenly pandemonium erupted throughout the yard.

There were several loud pops and sticks and rocks began raining down from the tree above the path boys and the nurses.

The nurse who was flirting with the ninja suddenly found herself without her outer layer of clothes as a dozen kunai, stolen from weapon pouches around the yard, went flying passed her and shredded her clothes.

The ninja who had been pushing Deidara on the swing, found himself pushing Ino to the ground because of an invisible force pulling on him.

Tobi finally lost his temper with Sakura and unleashed a giant fireball across the yard. Deidara screamed and ducked as it flew over his head and across the yard towards the Ame orphans. Yahiko pushed Konan out of the way while Nagato completed a quick jutsu and deflected it.

Itachi and Hidan were still yelling and punching each other, rolling around on the floor and knocking into furniture. Then Hidan gained the upper hand and threw Itachi into a desk, momentarily stunning him. Hidan jumped up and ran passed a stunned Iruka and out into the yard.

He shouted with glee as he ran across the yard, aiming for the fence. He took two large steps, then leaped up and over. He was quickly followed by Kisame and Zetsu and the three boys paused only long enough to grin evilly at each other before taking off into the streets of Konoha.


	15. Danzo Objects

**Chapter Fourteen: Danzo Objects**

* * *

Hinata arrived at the Hokage tower just before two. She was ushered into a room by Shizune, only to find it full with the leaders of the other major clans and families.

"Hinata."

She turned when a familiar voice called her name. Tsume Inuzuka and Kuromaru were seated against the wall. They beckoned her over and she nervously took a seat next to them.

"Your father sent you?"

Hinata nodded.

"Bet the old goat said no, didn't he?"

Hinata gulped at such disrespect towards her father, but nodded again.

Tsume was about to continue when the door opened again and Tsunade walked in, followed by Jiraiya and, to Hinata's chagrin, Naruto. The two Sannin glanced around the room with Tsunade nodding to a few people and moving toward the front of the room and Jiraiya turning back to Naruto and pointing over to the wall. The wall where Hinata was seated.

Now Naruto was approaching.

_Oh, dear._ Hinata's face went bright red.

Tsume glanced at her in concern before a mild smirk spread across her face.

"Hey, Tsume-San." Naruto greeted his friend's mother respectfully. "Kuromaru."

"Naruto." Tsume nodded.

"Hey, Hinata. Long time, no see, hey?"

"N-Naruto." Hinata managed to squeak out. _Breathe, Hinata! Breathe._

"Are you okay, Hinata? You look kinda hot."

Hinata flushed even darker as Naruto sat down next to her and leaned in. "Maybe you should take off your jacket."

"R-Really, I-I'm f-fine, N-Naruto."

"Are you sure?"

"Naruto, stop teasing the girl." Tsume growled from the seat on the other side of Hinata.

"I wasn't teasing her." Naruto protested indignantly.

"Did Jiraiya send you to torment her?" Tsume asked.

"No," Naruto replied with a huff, "he told me to sit over here because she's the only other person my age."

"Then sit there and be quiet."

"You're so grouchy, Tsume-San. You're worse than Baa-Chan."

"Naruto, be quiet."

* * *

Tsunade cleared her throat, silencing all conversations and signaling for the assembled family leaders to be seated.

"I have called you here for a very serious matter. Last week, the village took in fifteen young children who were escaping from a dangerous situation."

There were a few mutters and murmurs and Tsunade waited until they had stopped before continuing.

"I have called you here to ask if you would, willingly, accept one or two of them into your homes and families."

Another round of muttering arose until Shibi Aburame stood up.

"Do you have any background information or intelligence concerning these children or the danger they were escaping from?"

"We have interviewed them and we gathered enough information to verify the danger to the children. This danger does not extend to the village. We also know the children's names and ages."

"How can you say other is no danger to the village? If the children may be in danger then so too are the families who take them in." A loud voice cut across the room. The speaker stood in the doorway, flanked by two members of the elder council.

"Danzo, always a pleasure." Tsunade greeted the older man sarcastically. "For what do we owe the honour of your presence?"

"Hokage-Sama, you say the threat is only to the children, but doesn't their presence bring the danger to the whole village?"

"No." Tsunade replied, "The danger is against the children as a group. If they are dispersed amongst the population, they are less likely to be found. Thus the danger is lessened."

"And you will _force_, these, our village's prominent families, to take on the burden of care, as well as the danger each child represents?"

"This is a volunteer-only situation." Tsunade ground out, "Forcing adoptions is not conducive to a family atmosphere."

Several heads nodded to this point as a quiet murmur ran around the room. Danzo, sensing he was losing the argument, returned to his previous point.

"Why did you allow them entry to the village?"

Silence filled the room as gazes passed from the elders to the Hokage. Tsunade frowned.

"Why are they here, these children who pose a danger in a group? Were you aware of the danger when you granted them safe passage, _without council approval_?"

Tsunade opened her mouth to respond but Danzo cut her off.

"Did you, knowingly, risk the security of this village?"

Tsunade took a deep breath, ensuring that Danzo was finished with his accusations before she replied, "Danzo, these are children who were in need of medical treatment and safe haven, not a tribe of blood-thirsty demons intent on mass destruction. As I have already stated, they were fleeing from danger, a danger which does not stretch this far."

Danzo tried to push the point further but Jiraiya over-ruled him.

"Come, come, old man. This is a village of ninja. I'm sure we know how to protect ourselvesfrom children."

As laughter filled the room, Danzo regarded the two Sannin through a narrow gaze. They stared back evenly. Then, defeated, Danzo and the elders removed themselves from the room.

"Nice work." Tsunade murmured to her teammate before turning back to the crowd.

"For their personal safety, background information on each child is only available for the family who adopts them."

This statement was met with some mutterings until Shikaku Nara stated, in quite a loud voice, to Chouza Akimichi, "That is a wise idea."

Chouza nodded. "Where are they currently?" he asked the Hokage.

"They are being supervised at the Academy." Tsunade looked around the room. "From the information we have, a few of the children will benefit from inclusion in specific families. I would like to talk to those people in private. If any person here feels it is not possible or practical to take in a child, I should like to talk to them in private also."

* * *

The first person to approach the Hokage was Shibi Aburame. Tsunade left the room with him and a few quiet conversations began.

"Wow, that was intense." Naruto said, stretching his back. "Jiraiya-sensei really showed him, huh?"

"B-But that was t-terribly d-disrespectful." Hinata said quietly. She'd been appalled at Danzo's reception.

"Hmph, serves the old coot right." Kuromaru said gruffly, causing Naruto to chuckle.

"But it could lead to more problems." Tsume replied. Just then, Shibi re-entered the room. He inclined his head to Jiraiya and left again.

"Come on, Hinata. May as well get this over with." Tsume said, helping the girl to her feet. Naruto followed them through the crowd until he was spotted by Shikaku and Chouza.

"Hey, Naruto, how's the training going? Made it to chunin yet?"

Tsume led Hinata through the door and up to Tsunade's desk. Tsunade signed a piece of paper with a flourish and filed it away before looking up and greeting them both.

"What is your answer?"

"I'm inclined to say yes," Tsume answered, "but anyone we take in has to be approved by Kuromaru as well."

Tsunade nodded to the old dog then shuffled through the folders in front of her. She pulled one out and opened it.

"I think this one would be most suited. His name is Toji." She showed Tsume the photo of the smallest of the path boys, his long blonde hair was starting to change to a light green.

"Kind of scrawny, isn't he?"

Tsunade laughed, "Perhaps. But I'm sure you could change that."

"We'll take a look at him but no promises, ok?"

"That's all I can ask."

Having concluded her business, Tsume and Kuromaru turned to leave and noticed Hinata hiding near the door. She'd been standing there, quietly praying to continue unnoticed.

"Hinata has a message for you, Lady." Tsume said, turning back to face Tsunade and pushing the younger girl in front of her.

"Oh, Hinata." Tsunade replied, her inflection clearly stated that she recognized Hiashi's absence. "Go on then."

Hinata took a deep breath to try and control her trembling. Then she bowed and delivered her message. "M-My h-honourable f-father w-wishes t-that I-I c-convey h-his ap-apologies. T-the H-Hyuga are un-unable t-to h-help in t-this m-matter."

Tsunade nodded, "Well said."

Tsume disagreed, "Grow a backbone, girl. She isn't going to bite your head off." She barked. Hinata jumped and blushed, keeping her head down.

"Tsume, leave off. The girl is nervous enough." Interjected Kuromaru, butting his head into her back.

"What's she got to be nervous about? It's only Tsunade."

Hinata gulped and a wry smile appeared on Tsunade's face.

"Not everyone is as relaxed about protocol." Tsunade said before turning back to Hinata. "Do we need to hear his reasoning?"

Hinata squeaked and shook her head.

Tsume growled, "I bet he said it's beneath him."

Hinata looked up at her in horror and Tsunade's eyes narrowed. Then she sighed.

"Well, I was looking for volunteers. He isn't the only one to decline."

"Shibi too, hey?"

"Yes, but his reasoning was more practical. I imagine it could be uncomfortable living with the Aburames and not sharing their connections with insects. Besides, so much of their home life is clan secrets. Having as outsider in the house could cause a few too many issues."

Tsume nodded.

There was a knock at the door and Tsume and Hinata excused themselves, leaving Tsunade to her next interview.

* * *

Two hours later, Tsunade signed the last piece of paperwork and closed the folder. She leaned back in her chair just as Jiraiya appeared at the doorway.

"All done?"

Tsunade sighed. Everything was far from done. She'd only isolated possible homes for the Akatsuki children. Settling them was the next step. Then she had all the other paperwork to catch up on; that unimportant stuff, like running the village and organizing missions.

"My Hime, you look stressed." Jiraiya murmured from behind her. Next thing she knew, his hands were on her shoulders in a gentle massage.

"You never give up, do you?"

"We're old friends, even if you don't look the part," Jiraiya said, completely serious. "And this _is_ a stressful job."

"Is that why you turned it down?" she joked.

"Absolutely. When have I ever handled stress well?" he joked back. Then he turned serious again. "Hime, what are you going to do about Danzo?"

"Nothing." Tsunade sighed again. "I'm not going to move first. Besides the inherent annoyance of the man, we only have the words of an altered five year old to go on. We'll wait and see what he does."

"Well, you're the boss."

Tsunade smiled, "Yes, I am. So stop calling me "Hime"."

"You know direct orders don't work on me, Hime." He grinned, "Now, stop procrastinating."

"What happened to 'you're the boss'?"

"Only when I feel like it. Come on now. You have work to do."

Just then Shizune walked in with another stack of folders. Tsunade glanced over at her and grimaced. Then she straightened her shoulders and stood up.

"Unless those have to do with the children, they will have to wait." She stated as she picked up her own stack of paperwork.

"Well no, but…" Shizune looked down at her pile of folders, and completely missed Tsunade and Jiraiya leaving the room. "These are mission scrolls." But they were already gone.

* * *

"That poor girl. Having to put up with you all the time." Jiraiya tutted as they hurried through the corridors.

Tsunade scoffed, "Better me than you. And your "research". And don't you dare say…" She was cut off as Jiraiya started his act.

Face turned away: check

Hand to brow: check

"Ah, my Hime, you wound me!" : check

Vein throbbing in Tsunade's temple: check

Jiraiya hitting a wall: STIR-RIKE.

"Now, if you're done." Tsunade said, standing over the crumpled form of her oldest friend, and tapping her foot.

Jiraiya mumbled something and picked himself up. He shook the kinks out and cracked his neck, then gestured for Tsunade to continue.

They marched through the tower and out to the Academy.


	16. Freaks, Trees and Mud Sprites

**Chapter Fifteen: Freaks, Trees and Mud Sprites  
**

* * *

The aftermath of the boy's prank saw all of the children ushered inside as the ninja raced off to find the wayward boys. After twenty minutes of fruitless searching, ANBU assistance was requested.

Tsunade sent for Hana Inuzuka instead.

* * *

"Stupid kids." Hana growled as she left the school building, her three dogs in tow. She knelt in front of them, out in the street, and had each sniff the shirts she'd been given.

"Ready, boys? You each follow a particular scent. If they split up, follow your own target. Got it?"

Each dog barked and gave a canine nod.

"Alright, go."

The three large, grey hounds took off, noses to the ground just as Hana's requested backup appeared; Hinata's cousin, Hibuke. The two kunoichi nodded to each other and began following the hounds.

They followed the trail through the streets, into the market district, almost losing it near a restaurant before picking it up again near a bakery. As they passed, the baker noticed he was missing half a dozen sweet pastries. Following this new trail, which was heightened by sugar, honey and cinnamon, the trackers headed out into the residential area near the clan estates.

Checking each house that they passed for the chakra signal of the boys, they moved in to the training grounds. Then one of the dogs stopped, nose quivering.

"What is it, Shimofuri?" Hana asked. The dog looked back at her and whined.

"What is it?" asked Hibuke.

"Shimofuri says one of the boys went down there." Hana answered, pointing down a lane.

"Isn't that the…"

"The Forest of Death." The two women said together. Hana nodded grimly as Hibuke paled. The Hana created two clones.

"You two, keep tracking." She said to the other two dogs. "Hibuke, I'll send one of my clones with you."

"And the other?" she asked as the second clone darted back into town.

"Gone to find Anko."

Hibuke nodded and followed the two dogs out into the training grounds, Hana's clone trailing behind her. Hana took a deep breath and followed Shimofuri down the land to the Forest of Death.

* * *

Hana waited at Gate Seven for Anko to arrive.

"So, the little brat went in." Anko stated and Hana jumped.

"Ah, Anko, you scared me."

"Not many people can sneak up on an Inuzuka." Anko smirked, "Got something bothering you?"

"Well, actually…"

"Suck it up." Anko replied, "It isn't conducive to the mission."

"Yes, Ma'am." Hana saluted.

"Which one was it?"

Shimofuri barked and Hana translated, "The green one that smells like plants."

Anko turned to look inside the fence and rubbed her chin.

"Plants, huh? Hmm." She opened the gate and the three of them ventured inside.

* * *

Hibuke, Hana's clone and Kaihaku stood at the edge of the lake that made up the water training field. Gurei waited patiently a little further away.

"He's in there somewhere." The clone said and Kaihaku yipped in agreement.

"So I guess we're splitting up again." Hibuke sighed. The clone nodded then glanced over her shoulder.

"But you won't be alone." She grinned.

"Oi, Hana, what's going on?" a loud voice called as Kiba and Akamaru bounded up, Shino walking calmly behind them.

"Tracking mission." The clone replied briefly. Gurei yipped and both Inuzukas nodded.

"You go, I'll help out here." Kiba offered and the clone and Gurei disappeared into the trees, following the trail of the third child.

Kiba turned to face Hinata's cousin, "So, who are we looking for?"

"It's a boy called Kisame." Hibuke replied as Kaihaku yipped and began snuffling in the undergrowth. Hibuke activated her byakugan and began scanning the lake. She was tracing a chakra trail in the water but it was both dispersing and hanging in the water, creating false trails and confusing her senses.

Shino stepped up to the shore as Kiba ran out onto the surface.

"Over there." Shino intoned monotonously pointing to the island in the middle of the lake. The two trackers and two dogs stopped and looked. Sure enough, there was a small boy climbing out of the water. As they watched, he pulled his wet shirt off and shook his head to get his hair out of his eyes. Then he ran over to a big tree and began climbing.

"We have to stop him before he goes back in." Hibuke hissed and all five began running towards the tree.

At the sound of footsteps on the water, Kisame looked down in confusion. Confusion quickly turned to panic when he spied his pursuers.

"Oi, kid, out of the tree. NOW!" Kiba yelled up, reaching the base of the tree first.

"NO! GO AWAY!" Kisame yelled back, climbing higher up in the tree, thoughts of high-diving forgotten in favour of escaping.

"I will fetch him." Shino stated, before disappearing in a massive swarm of bugs.

The cloud of insects swept up into the tree as Kisame shrieked and began throwing twigs.

"GET AWAY! GET AWAY!"

The insects swarmed around the boy, who tried batting them away. He was lifted up off the branch, still screaming and yelling, and transported to the ground.

As Shino coalesced once again, Kiba's hand shot out and grabbed Kisame by the arm. Kisame pulled his hands away from his face as he was yanked upwards from his crouch. He was faced by two large dogs who were growling menacingly at him. Instinctively, he immediately tried to flee, only to be jerked roughly back into place by the strong grip on his upper arm. He yelped in pain and Kiba relaxed his grip a little.

"So, we got the little guy. Now what?" Kiba asked Hibuke.

"We have to take him back to the academy." She answered as she knelt in front of Kisame and put his shirt back on. "Where are your shoes?"

"I lost them." He replied petulantly and crossed his arms. This motion squished his wet shirt against him, so he quickly pulled it off.

"Put it back on!" she ordered tersely.

"NO!" he yelled, "It's wet. I won't wear it!"

"Well, look at you, squirt! Regular little wild child, aren't you." Kiba teased. Kisame glared up at him and refolded his arms.

"I'm not a squirt!"

Kiba snorted, "You're short and wet. That qualifies you. And what's with this weird blue colour? And what are these, hmm?" He traced the thin lines on Kisame's neck, causing the boy to squirm and pull away. "You're right. You aren't a squirt, you're a freak!"

Kisame turned away from Kiba's raucous laughter. Hibuke bit her lip. This wasn't going well. Then Shino stepped in.

"Perhaps you should help your sister."

"Eh? Oh yeah. Good point." Kiba grabbed Kisame's shirt and dropped it on his head, rubbing it in. "I'll see you later, freak." And then Kiba left, the two dogs running ahead, already on the trail.

With Hibuke leading, Kisame was escorted back to the academy.

* * *

Kiba, Akamaru and Kaihaku caught up to Hana's clone and Gurei after ten minutes, just as they approached Area Forty-four.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me!" the clone yelled in exasperation. "What is with these kids?"

"He went in, didn't he?" Kiba asked.

Gurei yipped.

"Well, at least the trail isn't cold."

"There is that." The clone agreed. "Alright, we're going in."

"Don't we need permission from a Jounin for that?"

"Are you scared?"

"No, but…"

"Look, Anko's already in there and we have the Hokage's orders for this mission. If you're too scared to come with, you can wait out here."

"I'm not scared. Why would I be scared? It's just the Forest of Death. I've been in there before and it wasn't so bad."

"When you're done convincing yourself…" the clone said dryly.

"Whatever." Kiba grumbled.

Then the two ninja and the three dogs jumped over the fence and began tracking.

* * *

Zetsu was sitting in a clearing, surrounded by massive trees and talking in a loud, clear voice.

"What do you mean, 'a squirrel'? That doesn't make sense!"

He paused and looked around, a look of intense concentration on his face. Then he muttered, "That isn't even funny!"

Hidden in the branches, Hana and Anko exchanged confused glances, then both shrugged and dropped to the ground.

"Boy, what are you doing?"

Zetsu looked up at them, not at all shocked or confused. He'd been told they were approaching.

"The tree had a joke." He answered.

"Huh?" Hana crouched in front of him as Shimofuri approached from behind. "He doesn't smell crazy."

"It wasn't a good joke." Zetsu said, sparing one of the trees a pitiful glance.

"Alright, the brat talks to trees. Great." Anko marched up to the boy, picking him up and slinging him over her shoulder. "Now, let's get him back to the academy and get paid." That said, Anko led the way out of the clearing and out of the forest.

"Bye trees!" Zetsu called, waving happily as they left.

* * *

Anko and Hana had reached the gate by the time Kiba and her clone found Hidan. They hadn't needed to go very far. Hidan had only ventured in about one hundred metres before he had freaked out and fallen in a hole. (Bwahahah, karma is a bitch.)

"Do you hear that?" Kiba asked. The three dogs continued walking while Kiba and Hana took to the trees.

"I'm gonna die-hi-hi!" a thin, high voice wailed. The Inuzukas smirked at each other and zeroed in on the source. The three dogs trotted over to a tree, sat in a small arc and yipped. Kiba and the clone dropped down and peered into the gaping hole under the tree.

"Well, look at that! A Mud Sprite!" Kiba smirked, leaning over the hole.

Hidan looked up at them, eyes wide and mouth open. He was covered in mud and had leaves stuck in his hair and on his arms and torso. He'd lost his shirt somewhere during his journeys, and his pants were filthy. His eyes were red and his tears had left tracks down his cheeks.

The clone chuckled, "Should we pull it out or leave it there?"

"PULL IT OUT! PULL IT OUT!" Hidan shrieked, clawing at the sides of the hole.

"I don't know. Them mud sprites can be a lot of trouble." Kiba said thoughtfully. "Maybe we should just fill in the hole."

"NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!" Hidan screamed, desperate now, "PULL ME OUT! PULL ME OUT!"

"You're right." The clone replied, one finger blocking her ear, "That way no-one will hear those awful noises."

Hidan glanced from one to the other, eyes wide with terror at their malicious smirks, as he slumped to the bottom of the hole. Then he started crying again and the noise was unbearable.

"ARGH! Make it stop!" Kiba groaned, his hands over his ears. The three dogs whimpered then, as one, they began digging at the hole.

Hidan stopped crying momentarily then started screaming, "MONSTERS!", pressing himself as far into the hole as possible to get away from them.

"Alright, boys. That should be enough." The clone said, calling the dogs off before turning to Kiba. "Can you handle this?"

"Sure. I'll meet you at the Academy."

"Alright then."

The clone disappeared.

Kiba looked down into the hole.

"Do you want out?"

Hidan sniffled and nodded, smearing mud across his face when he wiped his nose.

"Alright, give us your hand." And Kiba pulled Hidan out.

Once he was standing on solid ground, Kiba made sure he wasn't injured.

"Now, what have we learned from this experience?"

"Holes are bad." Hidan said grimly.

"Try: 'Fences mean stay out!'"

While Hidan was contemplating this advice, Kiba picked him up and started back out of the forest. Stopping briefly to clean most of the mud off, Kiba soon reached the Academy. Hana was waiting for him.

"You're just in time. The Hokage is holding adoption interviews."

The siblings went to walk into the Academy when Hidan struggling.

"What is it now?" Kiba asked, dumping Hidan on the ground.

"You said fences mean stay out!"

"So?"

"It's a fence!" Hidan said pointing at the one around the yard.

"Not this fence."

"That's not what you said!"

"New lesson." Hana growled, "Do as you're told or my dogs will eat you."

Hidan gulped as the Haimaru triplets all growled at him.

Then they led him, unresisting, into the Academy.


	17. Old Resentments and Hero Worship

**Chapter Sixteen: Old Resentments and Hero Worship**

* * *

Anko dumped Zetsu on the floor of the classroom and stood up. Ignoring the tree-friendly child looking up at her, she scanned the room. Her eyes narrowed as she spied her target and she began her hunt.

Zetsu stood up as Anko moved away with a predator's grace. He, too, looked around the room but was unsure where to go. He knew if he approached those nervous boys, one of whom seemed to be missing, there was a good chance that someone would remember his little prank from three hours ago. Same goes for sitting with Kisame, who was currently curled up in the corner of the room muttering to himself. Zetsu would have gone to Itachi or Tobi, because he thought they were actually quite interesting, but neither them nor Deidara, were in the room. He supposed that was because they already had homes to go to. Zetsu knew what was going on. The two ladies who brought him back had been talking.

Once again, Zetsu scanned the room. He caught sight of Sasori, sitting against the wall by himself, just as the scar-face man screamed.

* * *

"Iruka, I didn't know you were a screamer!" Anko exclaimed, not releasing her grip on the poor man's shoulders.

"Oh… uh… Anko. I wasn't… uh… expecting you." Iruka stammered as Anko draped her arm around his neck and turned her body to face him, pressing herself against his arm.

"Well, I was looking for you." She purred, a predatory glint in her eyes. Iruka gulped nervously as she continued, "I have something for you."

"O-oh?"

"Oh, yes. And now," she grinned, moving closer, "you owe me."

Iruka gulped again, his face going red.

Anko smirked then turned him so he could see Zetsu walking across the room toward Sasori.

"One of your wayward children, hmm?"

Iruka sighed with relief which caused Anko to smirk wider. Then he glanced back at her, "I thought Hana and Hibuke were bringing them back."

"Are you refusing to pay me?" Anko demanded sharply.

Iruka's eyes widened as his mouth opened to deny that allegation only to find himself choking in a headlock two seconds later.

"I didn't go trudging into the Forest of Death to fetch that freaky kid, who was quite happy talking to the trees, so you can _not_ pay me!"

Iruka managed to choke something out while he struggled against her grip. Anko tightened her hold until he stopped struggling, then she let him go. He landed on his backside, on the floor, and she leaned down over him.

"You were saying?"

"I wouldn't dream of denying you payment for your hard work!" Iruka replied politely. Quite a feat, considering his face was red and he was holding his throat. Anko grabbed hold of his shirt, jerking him upwards and eyeballing him. After a moment she seemed satisfied and let him go again.

"I'll be waiting, Umino." And then she left the room.

Five seconds later Tsunade walked in.

"Iruka, why are you on the floor?"

Iruka coughed, his cheeks bright red, and he hurriedly stood up.

"We are only waiting on Hidan to be returned, my Lady. But one of the path boys, Daiki, had to be taken to the hospital." He reported.

"Why?"

"He was struck by debris from a particle explosive and we couldn't stop the bleeding."

"Oh. Well, I'll check on him later." Tsunade looked over her list then around the room. She faced Iruka again and continued. "I've contacted prospective guardians and arranged for them to meet the children. They're waiting in the classrooms upstairs. But I want to start with those three." Tsunade pointed at the three older children.

Iruka nodded.

"Then, we'll move onto the others." Tsunade handed the folder to Iruka and walked over to the Ame orphans. Yahiko grinned up at her as she approached, while Konan scowled and Nagato stiffened.

"Come with me. Jiraiya is waiting."

* * *

In a classroom down the hallway, Jiraiya waited nervously. He stood, looking out the window, breathing deeply to calm his nerves. He was startled by a loud cry and the sound of running footsteps.

"Yahiko, STOP!"

The footsteps and the yelling stopped then there was a gentle knock at the door. Jiraiya turned as the door burst open.

"Jiraiya-Sensei!" Yahiko shouted as he raced across the room, closely followed by Konan. The two children threw themselves at the Sannin, who was pushed backwards into the wall. He looked down into two happy, smiling faces and took a deep breath.

"Yahiko, Konan. So, how's your training going?" he asked weakly. At the doorway, Tsunade rolled her eyes, but the children didn't seem to care. As one, they began jabbering away about techniques and training mishaps that were over fifteen years old. Jiraiya grinned at their exuberance, asking questions and teasing, his nervousness dissipating under the force of their happiness in seeing him. Tsunade smiled at the three of them before her brow furrowed and she looked down at Nagato, who was still at her side.

"Nagato?"

He startled and looked up at her, his fringe flapping in his eyes.

"Why are you…"

"I don't care." Nagato cut her off before leaving the room. Tsunade watched as he slowly made his way along the corridor and turned the corner. Then she felt a tug on her sleeve.

"Excuse me, Lady, but where did Nagato go?" asked Yahiko. Jiraiya looked up from Konan in confusion.

"Well," Tsunade began, glancing up at Jiraiya, "He said he needed some air. But…" She was cut off as Naruto arrived at the room.

"Hey Baa-Chan. Is this them?"

"Naruto." Tsunade growled as Jiraiya led Konan across the room.

"Konan, Yahiko. This is Naruto Uzumaki. He's going to help with your training."

"Believe it!" Naruto shouted. "And you can call me 'Taichou'!"

Konan looked him over skeptically but Yahiko threw him a salute and a laugh. Then Konan leaned over to Jiraiya and mock-whispered, "Sensei, is he crazy?"

Jiraiya burst into laughter and Tsunade smirked, while Naruto's smile drooped. Then he knelt in front of her and asked, "How about Sensei?"

Konan shook her head as her cheeks coloured slightly.

"Senpai?"

Konan looked like she might be considering the idea when Yahiko shoved her and yelled, "Show the captain some respect!" Konan took two steps back and glared at her teammate but Naruto stepped in.

"Let her make up her own mind, Yahiko. She's your teammate, so there's no need for violence."

The two Sannin looked on in shock at the maturity Naruto was displaying. They had no time to recover when Konan delivered another surprise.

"Thank you Senpai." She said shyly.

Naruto flashed her one of his infectious grins and her cheeks went a shade or two darker. Then Naruto remembered, "Hey, wasn't there three of them?"

"Naruto, you're in charge for the moment." Jiraiya said as he left the room, briefly glancing at Tsunade who indicated the roof.

"Well, brat. They're all yours. I have work to do." Then Tsunade left as well.

"I'm hungry!" Naruto exclaimed, "Who wants ramen?"

"Me! Me!" Yahiko yelled, jumping up and down while Konan shyly raised her hand.

"Alright! Let's go."

* * *

"Nagato?"

The thin red-haired boy stiffened and hurriedly wiped his face. He turned away from his old sensei, keeping his head down to hide his face.

"Nagato?" Jiraiya put his hand on the boy's head, keeping it there even though the boy flinched. "What's wrong?"

The boy didn't answer but his shoulders began trembling as he struggled to control his emotions.

"What is it?"

"STOP TOUCHING ME!" Nagato screamed, wrenching himself away from his teacher. "WHY DO YOU CARE? YOU LEFT US!"

Jiraiya stared down at his former student. Nagato's chest was heaving and his hands were clenched into fists. Tears trailed down his cheeks and dripped off his chin. The wind ruffled his hair, revealing his eyes, both red from his tears and showing his kekkei-genkai, the Rinnegan.

"How could you leave us?" Nagato whispered. Jiraiya opened his mouth to respond but he was cut off as Nagato yelled again. "DON'T YOU KNOW YAHIKO DIED? HE DIED!"

"Did you choose to be a ninja?" Jiraiya asked calmly. Nagato stared up at him. Jiraiya gazed back silently, waiting for an answer. Nagato's mouth worked but he didn't say anything.

"Nagato?"

The boy's head drooped as his shoulders sagged. "Yes, sir." He managed to choke out.

"Then you know that death is a part of that way of life."

"Yes, sir." The words were so quiet they were almost unheard.

Jiraiya knelt in front of him, a hand on his shoulder. "You also know that Yahiko is alive and downstairs at this very moment."

Fresh tears spilled down his cheeks as Nagato looked at his sensei, in desperation. "But how? Is he a ghost? Is he haunting me?"

"He isn't a ghost. He is alive, as surely as you are."

Nagato shook his head, turning away, "It doesn't make sense."

"Move on."

Nagato's head snapped around, "What?"

"Those memories won't help you. They will only hold you back. It's time to start fresh."

"But…" Nagato's voice trailed away as looked aside.

"What is it?"

"This is _Konoha_!" Nagato said in a pained voice while he squirmed, his fingers twisting together until the joints cracked.

"It is." Jiraiya said in a measured tone. Then he stood up and stepped back to look down at his student.

"But…" Nagato squirmed under Jiraiya's close scrutiny.

"Do you want to leave?"

Nagato looked around nervously, unsure how to respond.

"Do you want to stay with the team?"

Nagato jumped and stared at him in shock. "Are those my choices?"

"They are."

He looked at his feet as he thought it over.

"I'll stay." He mumbled, still looking down.

"Straighten up, boy."

Nagato squared his shoulders.

"I would like to stay, sir."

Jiraiya's mouth quirked into a lop-sided grin. "Then I have someone to introduce you to." He clapped Nagato on the shoulder and led him towards the stairs.

"It's that loud, blond idiot, isn't it?" Nagato grimaced, "What a dobe."

"No, Nagato, I'm sure Naruto will be quite lenient with titles, but that one will not go down well."

Nagato looked up at him, "He'd let me call him 'idiot'?"

Jiraiya burst into raucous laughter that echoed down the stairwell. "You'll have to ask _him_ that."

* * *

"Shikamaru, could you watch those two while we take these ones to their interviews?"

Shikamaru raised his head from the desk and regarded the other teacher blearily. "Which two?" he asked with a yawn. The other teacher rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Those two over there. Zetsu and Sasori. Anko just delivered Zetsu, so keep an eye on them."

"Well, that explains the yelling." Shikamaru mumbled as he rubbed his face. "What a drag."

"I'll give you 'what a drag'!" the other teacher grumbled as he turned away. "Just make sure they stay out of trouble."

Shikamaru glanced around the room. The three older children had left a while ago, then Tsunade had returned for two of the path boys, Kota and Yoshi. Itachi, Tobi and Deidara had gone with Ino to the hospital where Sakura was working on the bleeder, Daiki. The other teacher had just left with Isamu and Toji. Kisame was still in the corner not moving, just sitting there muttering to himself, and Hidan hadn't been returned yet. Through the window, Shikamaru spied Naruto racing off with Yahiko and Konan in pursuit. He shook his head and made his way across the room to the two boys he'd been stuck with. Zetsu and Sasori looked up as he approached.

"Who are you?" Zetsu asked.

Shikamaru looked them over before sitting down in front of them. "Shikamaru Nara."

Sasori regarded him closely for a moment before looking away. Zetsu looked down at his feet, muttering to himself.

"Nara? Nara? That sounds familiar. Hmm…" He glanced over at Shikamaru again and asked, "Do I know you?"

"Only you would know that." Shikamaru responded lazily. "I have a question for you; was it worth it?"

"What do you mean?" Zetsu asked curiously while Sasori glanced at him briefly before looking away.

"Your pranks before lunch. They were clever and sneaky, but were they worth it?"

Zetsu smirked then he frowned. "Are we in trouble?"

"Perhaps." Shikamaru shrugged. "You did cause a number of injuries. One of the boys is in the hospital now. I'd imagine there will be some consequences."

"Oh."

"So, was it worth it?"

Zetsu shrugged. He couldn't know for sure until he received his punishment.

Shikamaru turned to Sasori, "And you?"

Sasori jerked in surprise, turning to look at Shikamaru with wide eyes. "I don't know what you mean."

Shikamaru smirked, "Oh, really?"

Sasori glared at him until Zetsu broke in. "How did you know? We didn't tell anyone."

"The same way I know that Sasori hasn't been eating."

Zetsu turned to face Sasori, who was quick to cover his shock with a blank face. "Why haven't you been eating?" He asked.

Sasori mumbled something unintelligible and looked away. Zetsu turned back to Shikamaru, "You know everything! Do you know why?"

"He's homesick."

Sasori's head lowered, coming to rest on his knees. Zetsu looked up at Shikamaru in awe as he stood up and crossed the room to the door. He had just reached the doorway, when the door swung open revealing Kiba, Hana and Hidan.

"Hey Shika, look what we got for you." Kiba grinned, pushing Hidan in front of him. Behind Hana, the four canine companions barked, making Hidan jump. He ran behind Shikamaru, using the older ninja as a shield. Shikamaru looked down at the boy peeking out from behind him then over at the Inuzukas' matching grins.

"Told him, they'd eat him, right?" He asked with a tired voice. Zetsu's awe doubled, while Kiba and Hana sniggered and Hidan and Kisame cowered. "Kid, you have to let go of me." Shikamaru said as he pried Hidan's fingers off his vest. He turned back to the dog-nins.

"Did you see a nurse on the way in?"

Both shook their heads.

Shikamaru sighed and rubbed his face. "Troublesome."

"What's the problem?" Hana asked.

"That one," Shikamaru said, pointing at Sasori, "is on a hunger strike."

"Wasn't Ino here earlier?" asked Kiba.

"Yeah, but she went to the hospital with Sakura. One of the other kids needed medical attention." Shikamaru sighed again.

Just then, Tsunade arrived at the classroom, "Oh good. You found him."

"Lady Hokage." The three ninja saluted her. Hidan squealed and ran into the corner, causing Kiba to start laughing and Hana to smirk.

"Yeah, you know you're in trouble, mister." Tsunade muttered, before turning her attention back to the three in front of her. "Is there a problem?"

Shikamaru nodded, "Sasori isn't eating."

"For how long?" Tsunade asked as she frowned and looked down at the boy.

"I'd say he's skipped at least five meals."

Tsunade pulled a chair over in front of him and stood him up. She looked him over while he stood there sullenly.

"Reasons?"

"He's homesick."

"Is he?"

"I don't like it here." Sasori mumbled.

Tsunade looked at him silently before turning to Shikamaru, "Is Temari still in the village?"

"Yes."

"Fetch her." She ordered. She looked back down at the red-headed boy and muttered, "Most unwise."

Sasori glared at her as she stood up and took his wrist.

"I have to go to the hospital now. I'll take him with me. Find Temari and meet me there. Hana, Kiba, watch these three until Iruka comes back."

As Tsunade and Shikamaru turned to leave, Zetsu shot up and grabbed Shikamaru's sleeve. Everyone stopped and looked down at him.

"Can I go with you?"

Tsunade smirked while Shikamaru looked puzzled. _Ah, hero worship. Another child gone,_ Tsunade thought as she walked passed the chunin. She stopped at the door, "Looks like you're a father now."

Tsunade left, the Inuzukas sniggered and Shikamaru sighed, "Alright then. Let's go."

* * *

With Tsunade and Shikamaru gone, and taken two children with them, it left Hana and Kiba with Kisame and Hidan. Neither child was comfortable with the arrangement. Hana took a seat against the wall, sitting on the floor with her dogs lying around her. Kiba sat on one of the desks with Akamaru reclining at his feet, eyeing the two boys who were huddled in separate corners at the other end of the room. They passed the next ten minutes in quiet conversation until Naruto burst into the room.

"Have you guys seen Teuchi?"

"The ramen guy?"

"Yeah, Teuchi Ichiraku. His daughter said he was here to adopt a kid."

"And let me guess, you want ramen." Hana said dryly while Kiba snorted in derision.

"Hey, it's for my team too!" Naruto shouted.

"You have a team?" Hana asked in disbelief, as Kiba stared at his friend. "You aren't even a chunin. How'd you manage that?"

"I'm helping the pervy sage."

The shocked expressions dissolved into annoyance, "So, they aren't actually your team?"

"Sure they are. They call me captain." Naruto said proudly. "So have you seen Teuchi, 'cause I really need the ramen!"

"No, you'd have to ask Iruka. We just arrived."

"From where?"

"Well, you see those two?" Kiba asked as he stood up and gestured at the boys. Naruto nodded.

"Them and a third one ran off just before lunch and led us on a wild goose chase all over the city." Hana said, looking down at her dogs and scratching their ears. "It took us all afternoon to find them and bring them back."

"Oh, yeah and check this one out." Kiba said, beckoning Naruto over to the corner where Kisame cowered. The poor boy tried to make himself smaller but it was no use.

"Look at him." Kiba said, crouching over the boy as Naruto squatted next to him.

"He's blue." Naruto said, "Why is he blue?"

"Because he's a freak." Kiba smirked, "Take a look at this."

Again he ran his finger over the black lines on Kisame's shoulder, causing the boy to jerk away from the touch. He bared his teeth in a snarl but Kiba laughed it off, showing off his own fangs.

"You don't scare me, freak." Kiba grinned maliciously.

"Just leave me alone." Kisame wailed, covering his head with his arms.

Hana looked up, "Kiba, stop picking on Kisame."

Naruto stiffened, "Kisame? Your name is Kisame?"

Kisame nodded warily, looking between the two older boys.

"What's the problem?" asked Kiba.

"I knew someone called that and he looked like this kid too." Naruto growled.

Kisame looked up at him, eyes full of hope that this person might know him. That hope was ripped to shreds as Naruto continued.

"The bastard was going to cut my legs off."

Eyes wide in terror, Kisame tried to pull himself further away as both Kiba and Naruto towered over him with cold, stony faces.

"Sound like something you'd do, freak?" Kiba snarled.

"Come on, guys. He can't be more than eight years old." Hana said from the other side of the room just as the door opened. Everyone looked up as Hinata walked into the room.

"Oh, h-hi N-Naruto, K-Kiba. H-Hana. H-have you s-seen Iruka-sensei?"

Before any of them could answer, Kisame pushed passed Kiba and bolted for the door. Akamaru jumped out in front of him and Kisame cried at as he ran into to the large dog. He fell to the floor and curled up, whimpering in terror.

"W-what's going on?" Hinata asked, looking around the room for an answer. She sidestepped Akamaru to kneel next to the quivering child, still waiting for a response.

"No! Hinata, don't!" Kiba jumped forward to stop her.

"W-why not?" She asked, surprised and confused by the reaction.

"He's dangerous." Naruto shouted.

"B-but he's just a boy." Hinata said, staring up at her classmates, still confused but growing alarmed.

"He's a freak, Hinata." Kiba announced. He knew instantly that he should not have said that when Hinata gasped. She looked up at him, shocked and hurt that he could say such a thing about a poor little boy. Kiba knew he was wrong, that he had mistreated the boy but he was too proud to apologize. Instead, he just looked sullen.

"Look at him, Hinata. He's all blue and he's got gills!" Naruto marched over to Kisame and pulled him upright by one arm. He shook the boy slightly as he continued, "You don't know what he's capable of, Hinata."

Although his proximity was making her blush, Hinata was still shocked by his attitude. "Y-you d-don't know ei-either." She stated with growing confidence, turning her gaze from Naruto to Kisame as the boy lifted his head to look at her in wonder. "He c-could be a gr-great warrior and you're d-disregarding him b-because his skin blue!"

Naruto let go of Kisame's arm and Hinata reached out and rubbed the red mark he had left there.

"What's your name?" she asked gently.

"Kisame." He muttered, not wanting to increase his share of Naruto's attention. He looked at her for a moment before asking, "Do you really think I could be a great warrior?"

Hinata opened her mouth to answer but was cut off when Kiba snorted. Her mouth firmed into a thin line and she turned to face him, a frown etched on her face.

"Kiba, you're b-being rude."

"So?" Kiba asked, belligerently.

"Kiba, stop being a twit." Hana said from her seat by the wall. "Where do you think you'd be if Kurenai didn't believe in you?"

Hinata's head snapped round to look at the older kunoichi, a thoughtful expression on her face.

"Hinata? Are you okay?" Naruto asked, "What are you thinking?"

"Kurenai!" Hinata said softly, still sorting through her private thoughts.

Kiba's eyes widened. "No. Hinata! Just because it worked for you, doesn't mean it will work for anyone!"

"What are you talking about?" Naruto demanded, not following the conversation at all.

Hinata looked back at Kisame with determination shining in her eyes. He stared back, as clueless as Naruto.

"I'll take him."

"No!"

"What?"

"Really?"

The hopefulness in Kisame's voice only served to spur her onward and Hinata rose from the floor and took his hand. Ignoring Kiba's ongoing protests and Naruto's queries, Hinata lead Kisame from the room.

"What do you mean, it worked for her?" Naruto asked, grabbing Kiba's shoulder as he was about to leave the room after her.

"Kurenai took her in when her family didn't want her, when her father disregarded her." Kiba answered stiffly. "She's a bleeding heart!"

"In more ways than one." Hana murmured, then she looked up. "Go after her if you feel you must, but I think Hinata just found her reason for fighting."

"Well, I won't have it. It's a mistake!" Kiba stated angrily, "I just know she'll stop me from teasing the little wuss!"

"HA HA! You ascared of a girl!" sang out Hidan's voice from under a desk in the corner, followed by a boyish giggle, which was quickly silenced by the growls emanating from Akamaru's throat. Kiba stormed from the room, determined to talk some sense into his soft teammate.

* * *

"Aunty Ino! How long do we have to stay here? This is boring!" Tobi whined. He was kneeling on an uncomfortable seat in a corridor of a hospital ward, leaning against a window sill.

"Tobi, you are in a timeout. Stop complaining." Ino said, looking up at him from a magazine.

Tobi turned from the window, balancing precariously on the arm of the chair. "But it wasn't fair! Itachi should have got one, not me!"

"I am in one, Tobi." Itachi grumbled from his chair across the hallway. He huffed and rested his chin in his hand, careful not to touch the bruise on his jaw or his black eye.

"Itachi has a timeout for fighting Hidan. You have a timeout for throwing a tantrum at Sakura and sending a fireball across the yard." Ino stated, turning a page, "You were both naughty."

"But he should have got it for not guarding me!" Tobi whined, pressing his head against the back of the chair and looking at her sideways.

"I will extend your timeout if you keep on complaining, Tobi."

Tobi huffed and turned in his seat, crossing his arms and pouting. His feet stuck over the edge of the seat because his legs weren't long enough to bend. Ino glanced over at him before returning to her magazine with a muffled giggle.

Just then Deidara came running up, Ino's mother following behind him.

"Mummy," Deidara stopped in front of her, still smiling. "I saw your daddy!"

"How is he?" Ino asked as her mother sat down next to her. Deidara scrambled up into Ino's lap and looked expectantly at his 'Nanna'.

"Stabilized, resting. No changes."

"At least he isn't worse." Ino said with a sigh.

"That's true." Miku leaned over and gave her daughter a hug. Ino passed it on to Deidara.

"And did you behave?"

"Yes! Didn't I, Nanna?"

"He was very good."

Deidara beamed under their praise, turning to gloat at the two Uchiha boys.

"Are they still in time outs?"

Itachi looked away but Tobi shot him a glare. Then his glare softened as he turned to Deidara and his lip trembled, "Why are you so mean, Senpai?"

Deidara shot a dirty look at Tobi. He wasn't sure why, but he hated being called that, especially by Tobi. He looked past the younger boy as Sakura stepped out of a room down the hallway and walked to the nurses' station. She talked, briefly, to a nurse, then signed a sheet and handed it back to the other lady.

"Sakuya!" Tobi yelled, jumping off his seat and running to her. She turned at his yell and caught him as he barreled into her. "Can we go now?"

"Did you finish your time out?" She asked him, looking down to Ino. Tobi's shoulders sagged and he let go as Ino shook her head.

"How much longer?" he asked, disappointedly.

"Hmm…" Sakura counted the fingers Ino was holding up, "Looks like another five minutes."

"Aww!"

"Well, next time, don't misbehave. Now, go and sit down."

Tobi made his way back to his chair, taking up his previous position with a dark look on his face.

"Sakura?" Tsunade's voice came from behind her and she turned to greet her teacher.

"Lady Tsunade?" Sakura turned as Tsunade arrived.

"Report."

"Daiki has hemophilia. We had to give him a treatment for swelling in his shoulder. He must have hit the ground pretty hard."

"Anything else?"

"There were a few splinters imbedded in his arms, but nothing major."

"And the treatment?"

"We gave him a clotting agent and wrapped it tightly."

Tsunade looked in though the window. She could see a small form curled up on the bed and she could hear a faint murmur. "What's he saying?" She asked Sakura, without turning away.

"He wants his mother."

Tsunade's mouth thinned as she frowned. "Sedate him."

Sakura was about to protest that order when Tsunade turned on her. "Two is enough, Sakura. You can't take them all. Sedate him for now. Hopefully, his adoption will be finalized by the time he wakes up."

"Very well." Sakura grumbled. As she turned away to fetch the sedative, she spied Sasori hiding behind Tsunade.

"Why is he here?"

"Sasori hasn't been eating."

Sakura stared at her, then down at Sasori, "But we fed him about two hours ago. And we supervised each of his meals since they woke up."

"Sakura, he hasn't eaten for at least two days."

"But how could we have missed that?" Sakura asked, completely horrified to have failed in her duty of care.

"I'd like to know that too."

Sasori dragged his feet, shuffling over to a chair and slumping down in it. Since he'd been found out, his energy levels had visibly decreased. He leaned back and closed his eyes.

"Sasori?" Deidara called, and he and Tobi ran over to the chair. "Sasori, are you okay?"

Tsunade turned as Ino joined them. Itachi remained in his seat, scowling down the hall.

"Deidara, did you know Sasori wasn't eating?"

Deidara looked over at the three women.

"Yes," he replied in a small voice, "I saw him give his food away yesterday." He glanced back at Sasori when the redhead muttered.

"And I ate his breakfast this morning." Tobi declared proudly, completely oblivious to any wrongdoing.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Ino asked, while Sakura scolded the pouting Tobi.

"I didn't know I had to." Deidara looked at his toes and Sasori looked away in disgust.

Tsunade sighed, massaging her forehead with one hand. "We have a lot to teach these children." She grumbled, before turning back to Sakura. "I'm going to check on Daiki. Have Sasori admitted, start him on fluids and see if he can eat something. I've sent for Temari, she might be able to help. Do not tell her who he is."

* * *

**Housekeeping: Half-Blood Wannabe gets a sugar cookie, so don't sulk anymore. This chapter is dedicated to Dr. Stilla Live, for being the 50th reveiwer and leaving such a nice review.  
**


	18. Final Fixtures

**Chapter Seventeen: Final Fixtures**

* * *

"Excuse me, Iruka-sensei? May I talk to you?"

Iruka looked up to find Hinata standing in the doorway of the classroom, with Kisame peeking out around her. He turned to regard the woman he was currently engaged with and shot her a questioning look. She shrugged and waved the younger woman into the room.

"What is it, Hinata?"

"W-Well, I-I w-wanted to ask, c-can I adopt…" Hinata looked down as Kisame stepped in front of her, and realized she didn't even know his name. "This boy. I-I want t-to adopt this boy." She placed her hands on his shoulders possessively, moving towards Iruka's desk.

Iruka looked surprised. "I had understood your father refused his aid in this matter, Hinata."

"I-I know." Hinata stammered nervously.

Any further explanation from her was cut off by Kiba as he stormed into the room and jerked Hinata round to face him.

"Hinata, I forbid you to do this! You can't be seriously thinking OW!"

He was, in turn, interrupted when Kisame turned and kicked him in the shin. A murderous glint shone in his eyes as he turned on the child.

"You little freak! I'm going to kill you!"

"Kiba, NO!" Hinata made a grab for his arm as Kiba dashed passed her after Kisame, who had taken off running among the desks. Hinata didn't know whether she should chase Kisame or stop Kiba.

"Leave them be, Hinata. Let them fight it out."

Iruka frowned, "Really, Tsume?"

"Of course." Answered Kuromaru from the floor beside the desk Tsume was lounging on. The little boy sitting next to him was absentmindedly stroking his fur while trying to follow Kiba's hunt of Kisame.

"AHA! Got ya, ya little freak!" Kiba crowed, holding Kisame aloft in front of him. "What'cha gonna do now?"

Kisame bared his teeth in a silent snarl, his legs swinging in uncontrolled arcs while his hands wrapped around Kiba's arm and squeezed. Kiba yelped and gritted his teeth as Kisame's grip tightened. He gave the boy a violent shake, managing to dislodge his hands. However, it brought Kisame's feet into contact with his gut. Hinata raced across to them, catching Kisame as Kiba fell to the floor in pain.

He looked over in surprise when his mother began laughing.

"Mother?"

He sat up gingerly as she continued to chuckle. Iruka had a wry smile on his face and Hinata was backing away from him, drawing Kisame along with her.

"What's going on?"

"We're collecting your brother." Tsume replied, pointing at the boy on the floor. It was Toji, the smallest of the path boys.

"Huh?"

"He's my brother?" the little boy piped up, staring wide eyed across the room at Kiba. Then he covered his eyes and moaned, "I'm doomed!"

"Why do you say that, child?" Kuromaru asked, curiously.

Toji looked up at him, tears shining in his eyes, "He's big and Kisame still beat him up!"

"I resent that!" Kiba retorted, as his mother began laughing again. Even Kuromaru and Iruka managed a chuckle.

Hinata looked down at the boy in front of her, smiling at his giggles. Inside though, she was wondering about him, now that she knew his name. _Especially because she knew his name!_

Then Iruka turned to her. "Now, Hinata, this is a serious matter; adopting a child. Are you sure you want to do this?"

Hinata jerked her eyes up, focusing on Iruka. She glanced around the room, taking in the others' expressions. Kuromaru and Toji were watching her solemnly. Kiba was frowning, his eyes narrowed and he shook his head slightly. She looked over at Tsume, who was watching her intently, a slight smirk on her face. Hinata remembered what she'd said two hours earlier about growing a backbone.

Then Hinata looked down at Kisame. He was staring up at her hopefully.

"Yes, I'm sure."

Kiba let out a snort of disgust and was hit in the head by a piece of chalk.

"It won't be easy and you will have to ask your father's permission." Iruka continued, before Kiba broke in.

"Think about this, Hinata! You don't want to do it!"

Kisame glared over at the older boy as Iruka asked again.

"Are you sure?"

"Stop asking her that! She said she's sure! I'm going with her! Stupid scar-face." Kisame burst out, his grip tightening on Hinata's hand as he stamped his foot.

Hinata gasped, "Kisame, don't be rude!"

"Sorry." Though he only looked marginally sorry.

Although his face had gone red at the insult, Iruka took a deep breath and stated, "Kisame, you're leaving your friends behind."

"No, it's only Hidan." Kisame replied smugly, "No one wants him."

As Hinata scolded him for being rude again, Iruka looked over at Kiba.

"What happened to Zetsu and Sasori?"

"Sasori is in the hospital. Apparently he hasn't eaten anything for a few days." Kiba replied, still annoyed by Hinata's decision and stubbornness.

"And Zetsu?"

"He went with that guy who was asleep." Kisame stated

"Shikamaru?" Iruka burst out, "Shikamaru took a child?"

"Yeah, that was actually pretty funny." Kiba replied with a gruff laugh. Kisame glared at him, "What's your problem, brat?"

"Zetsu's funny, and I'm a freak?" Kisame asked scathingly.

"Yeah, so?" Kiba responded, not understanding the question.

"What he means is, you're being unfair, Kiba." Hinata said softly.

"He means is, he's a pile of poop." Kisame muttered under his breath. Hinata squeezed his hand gently in rebuke.

"You wanna start something, squirt?" Kiba growled, advancing menacingly.

Hinata stepped in between the two and held up a hand warningly. Kisame grinned up at him from behind her, mouthing the words, 'you're so lucky'. Kiba growled again as he took another step towards the boy.

"Oh, knock it off, Kiba. You're not impressing anybody by attacking a seven year old." Tsume declared with a yawn.

"I refuse to believe _that_ is only seven!" Kiba stated, pointing at Kisame.

"And I don't think you have a brain!" Kisame shouted up at him.

"Stop it, both of you." Iruka and Hinata said at the same time.

Just then, Akamaru appeared in the doorway, causing a squeal of delight from the other boy, Toji, "Puppy!"

Kiba looked down at the boy in shock, before glancing over at his dog, cocking his head to the side as he regarded him, "Puppy? He's bigger than Kuromaru."

"The boy knows a pup when he sees one." Kuromaru said gruffly, shooting a meaningful glance at Kiba as he stood up and stretched. "Tsume, I think its time to go home."

"I think you're right." Tsume said, sliding off the table and approaching Hinata.

"Good luck, girl. You'll need it." She inclined her head as she placed a rough hand on the younger girl's shoulder. Then she turned and ruffled Kisame's hair. "Be good, boy."

"Or what?" he asked, looking up from under her hand.

"Or the monsters will eat you." She grinned and Kuromaru, who had walked up behind her, snapped his teeth with an impressive gnashing sound. Kisame jumped, leaning further into Hinata's side, trying to hide his nervousness. Hinata welcomed the contact; she'd been a little unnerved by the display too.

Tsume grinned down at both of them. Then she turned to leave and came face to face with Kiba, who was still sulking slightly.

"Are you just going to stand there?" she barked.

Kiba jumped slightly and shook his head, before sending a glare at a giggling Kisame.

"Good. Collect your brother and get moving."

Kiba did a stiff about-face, marched over to Toji, scooped him up and left the room; his ears burning as Kisame's giggles followed him out. Tsume nodded to Iruka and Hinata, and then she and Kuromaru left as well.

Iruka turned back to Hinata and Kisame, motioning them closer to his desk.

"There's some paperwork for you to fill out and you will need it approved."

"By the Hokage?" Hinata asked as she took the files.

Iruka nodded.

"And by your father."

* * *

Tsunade entered the hospital room and crossed to the bed. The small body lying on it was curled into the foetal position. His hands were fists and he'd pressed them into his eyes. His long hair, which was slowly changing colour, had been pulled into a queue down his back, but was now escaping to float around his face.

Daiki, sensing someone's presence near him, peered up to see what he thought was a familiar face.

"Mother? Is that you?" he asked groggily.

Tsunade's eyes narrowed slightly, before taking his arm and administering the sedative.

"Mother?"

Thinking quickly, Tsunade smoothed his hair away from his face, "You need to sleep, Daiki. Go back to sleep."

"Yes, mother." He sighed, as his eyes drooped closed. It wasn't long before his whole body relaxed, uncurling as his slumber deepened.

Tsunade stood there, regarding him for a few minutes, thinking. Then something caught her attention and she flicked on the light over the bed. She reached out, tentatively, to touch his hair again. With the light on, the resemblance was uncanny. She frowned as she watched the little boy sleep, comparing his appearance to one that was etched in her memory. It made her feel queasy.

Because she could see Dan in Daiki's face.

Taking a deep breath, Tsunade calmed herself and looked away.

"I need to talk to Jiraiya."

She glanced down at the boy again and shook her head.

"Definitely need to talk to Jiraiya."

* * *

Shikamaru stopped and sighed. Turning around for what felt like the hundredth time in ten minutes, he focused on the small green haired boy who had stopped.

"Stop talking to the plant, Zetsu."

Zetsu jerked away from the large green leaf and looked guiltily up at the older male. Shikamaru jerked his head in the direction of the hospital and Zetsu ran over and took his hand. Then they both turned and began walking again.

Temari watched the whole exchange with an ever-broadening grin.

"What are you grinning at?" Shikamaru grumbled as he led Zetsu into the hospital. Zetsu looked over at her curiously.

"Father of the year?" she offered innocently. Shikamaru huffed and she started laughing, causing Zetsu some confusion as he glanced between them.

"Oh, shut up. Troublesome woman." He muttered the last part and walked faster, leaving her to trail along behind them, still laughing.

They met Ino and Sakura in the children's ward.

Temari grinned, again, when she saw the three boys. She approached Ino, Sakura and Tobi, crouching in front of Tobi and greeting him.

"Hey there, what's your name?"

Tobi tried to hide behind Sakura as he answered shyly. He hid his face in her shirt when all three women cooed over his cuteness. Down the corridor, Itachi watched them warily while Deidara laughed at Tobi's discomfort. Shikamaru slumped into a seat and began to doze while Zetsu scrambled up onto the chair next to him and watched the others curiously.

Temari stood up, chuckling with the other girls as Tobi whined at Deidara. "So, where did all these cute kids come from?"

"They're refugees." Sakura said. That was the official cover story. Ino nodded.

"From where?" asked Temari quizzically, "I mean, I haven't heard of any wars recently. Minor skirmishes maybe, but not something that would create refugees."

"Well, they seem to come from all over the place." Ino said lightly, "The man who brought them in said he couldn't take care of them anymore."

"How many are there?"

"Fifteen."

Temari whistled, "Wow, no wonder he gave up." She looked down at Tobi again, who was staring up at her with unabashed curiosity. "Was he looking after them by himself?"

"Yeah." Sakura said as she ruffled Tobi's hair. He grinned up at her, still acting a little shy.

Temari glanced between them, then got to the point. "So, why am I here?"

"Oh, yes." Sakura jolted back to face her but it was Ino who answered.

"One of the boys is from the Wind country,"

"Where from?"

"Near the desert."

Shikamaru stirred while Temari looked at them in suspicion. She could tell they were keeping something from her but she wasn't sure what.

"And?"

"Well, he's homesick and he isn't eating." Sakura stated, "We were wondering what you do to feel more at home."

Temari struggled to mask her surprise. "You think I feel homesick here?"

"Don't you?" asked Ino, watching her intently.

Temari's mouth opened and closed a few times. Then she swallowed and tried again. "I-I cook food. Food from home." Feeling slightly vulnerable at her admission, she continued haughtily. "Konoha food is bland in comparison."

Ino and Sakura rolled their eyes and Shikamaru was heard to snort at this comment, but Temari felt her pride had been restored.

"You know, some species of animal and plants only do well in their natural environment." Shikamaru called to them without moving from his seat.

Ino and Sakura looked thoughtful, while Temari rounded on him.

"Did you just compare me to a plant, Nara?"

"Or an animal." Shikamaru responded with a smirk, closing his eyes and leaning back again.

"Ooh ooh ooh, be a plant, lady. Plants are cool!" Zetsu yelled in excitement, jumping on his seat before Shikamaru grabbed his shirt and jerked him back down. Temari stared at the two of them, fuming silently, while Sakura and Ino attempted to muffle their giggles. Itachi had rolled his eyes at Zetsu's exclamation and Deidara was shaking his head and muttering, 'weird'. Tobi was openly giggling, until Temari turned back to face them.

"I think what he means is, we should send the boy back to the desert." Tsunade stated as she approached the group.

"Does he have any family?" Temari asked, still slightly annoyed.

"No, he's an orphan."

"Well, that's unfortunate." Temari sat down, thinking about the situation.

"If you wouldn't mind, Temari, could you make some food for him?" Sakura asked, wary of upsetting her again. "He really needs to eat something."

"What? Oh." Temari came out of her thoughts abruptly and nodded, "I'll make you something that Chiyo taught me. Hopefully, that will be adequate."

The three medics suppressed the urge to mutter, 'you have no idea' and just nodded as Temari continued.

"I think, though, that he should probably be handed over to us."

Sakura and Ino paled slightly and glanced over at Tsunade, causing Temari to grow more suspicious.

"By 'us', I'm assuming you mean Suna and the Kazekage?"

"Yes. Obviously the boy is unhappy here. If you intend to reverse that, then the best option is to return him to Suna. I'm sure my brother can find somewhere to put him."

"I'll consider it." Tsunade replied, "For the time being, I think the food would be a great start."

Temari nodded and left, sending them a curious glance as she went. Tsunade turned to the two girls and frowned, causing them to fidget nervously.

"So, what aren't you telling everybody?" Shikamaru asked as he wandered over to them, Zetsu trailing behind him.

"Honestly, Shikamaru. You see conspiracies everywhere!" Ino huffed, walking back over to Deidara and taking the seat next to him.

"You put on two pounds every time you lie, Ino." Shikamaru shot back.

Ino shrieked in denial and pulled Deidara into her lap, hugging him tightly. He, in turn, leaned into the embrace, enjoying the freely given affection. Sakura and Tsunade smirked but said nothing.

Shikamaru regarded them evenly and Tsunade returned the look with one of consideration. Sakura glanced over at her mentor, wondering what the outcome would be.

"What makes you think we're lying?"

"You mistake me. I said you were keeping something from everyone. That's selective truth; not lying."

"I can see I'll have to keep an eye on you. You're almost as shrewd as your father."

"He met with you, so he probably knows you're hiding something too."

"Answer my question, boy." Tsunade growled.

Shikamaru looked passed her and motioned to Itachi. Warily, the boy left his seat and approached the group.

"What is your name?"

"Itachi."

Shikamaru turned back to the Hokage.

"The name matches the face."

"Children often resemble their parents." Tsunade replied with a shrug. The idea was plausible enough: the children of the Akatsuki members _would_ be in significant danger, should anyone know who their parents were.

Shikamaru, however, remained unconvinced. Turning back to the boy, he asked another question.

"How old are you?"

"Six …seven." He glanced at Sakura to see if she would say anything.

"It's possible." Sakura stated.

"Where were you born?"

Before Itachi could answer the question, Sakura cut him off. "What does that prove?"

Shikamaru sighed and began to explain. "Itachi is five years older than Sasuke, correct?" he waited for the confirming nods before continuing, "That would mean that he was twelve, at most thirteen, when this child was created. If he was born in Konoha, I'm pretty sure we would have heard about it."

"What makes you say that?"

"Sasuke wouldn't have been the only Uchiha." Shikamaru said curtly.

"Okaasan, what's he saying? My father's name was not Itachi. That's my name." Itachi looked up at Sakura, confused, then turned back to Shikamaru, "Do you know where Sasuke is? Is he safe?" His confusion intensified with Shikamaru's shocked look, and Sakura ushered him away. Tobi stood staring up at Shikamaru for a little while before realizing that Sakura had walked away and then ran after her.

"You are correct, Nara. That boy is Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke's elder brother." Tsunade stated, "However, I ask you two things. One: keep that information to yourself. It is not to be discussed with anyone other than myself."

Shikamaru nodded in agreement.

"Two: do not talk about Sasuke in front of him. As you just saw, it is a sensitive subject, one that Sakura has been unable to resolve; for herself and for him."

Shikamaru nodded once again. Then he spoke, "The boy from Wind? Is it Sasori? The puppet master who abducted Gaara?"

"Yes. And that is a delicate matter as well. He has a similar standing in his village as Itachi has in ours."

Shikamaru rubbed his chin as he thought about the situation.

"Then the other boys…"

"Correct."

"Temari is right."

"I believe that it was your idea."

Shikamaru shrugged, "Irrelevant. The point is that Sasori doesn't want to be here. Even if he isn't greeted warmly, he would still do better in Suna."

"The greeting isn't the problem." Tsunade murmured, thinking deeply on the subject. "We can't send him there if they're going to kill him."

Any further discussion was cut off by a loud whine from Tobi, followed by the sound of stomachs growling. Zetsu, who had been following the conversation but not making much sense of it, reached out and tugged on Shikamaru's hand.

"Hey mister Shikamaru, can we eat now? I'm hungry."

"Sakuya! I'm so hungry! I could just _die_ here!" Tobi whined loudly, holding his stomach and grimacing.

"Go ahead. It's not like anyone cares!" Deidara muttered, then blushed as his own stomach growled.

"Don't talk about Tobi like that." Itachi said, glaring over at the blond who retreated into Ino's arms while Tobi's lower lip trembled. Everyone turned to Itachi in surprise.

They were broken out of their stupor when Tobi launched himself on Itachi, squealing at the top of his voice. "Big brother!" and the two boys ended up on the floor.

"Alright, you two, break it up." Sakura said, attempting to separate them. Tobi clung to Itachi, stubbornly, while the older of the two grumbled, despite the blush fanning across his face.

"Come on, Tobi. If you don't let go, you can't have dinner."

"Tobi, I'm hungry too." Itachi murmured. Tobi lifted his head and looked at him. Then he released Itachi and backed off, kneeling on the floor as Itachi sat up.

"I'm sorry, Itachi."

"Hn. Just don't do it again." Itachi said as he stood up and brushed himself off. Tobi grinned and nodded, then both boys turned to Sakura, whose eye was twitching.

_So that's where Sasuke got it from._ Sakura shook her head and sighed.

"Come on, boys." Ino said brightly as she ushered them away.

"Why do they have to come?" Deidara whined.

"Because Sakura's parents are expecting us for dinner, Deidara, and Itachi and Tobi are going to be living with them."

"Okaasan?" Itachi questioned Sakura, asking for her confirmation before he moved.

"Go on, Itachi. I'll be home a little bit later." She gave each boy a hug and waved as they left.

"You've taken to it." Shikamaru yawned, ignoring the frequent tugs on his hand as Zetsu continued to whine about being hungry.

Sakura shrugged. "How are you going to cope?"

Shikamaru glanced down at Zetsu, who was doing his best imitation of a lost little puppy dog. He sighed as Sakura giggled, then walked off with the little boy trailing behind him.

Tsunade watched the exchange with a smug smirk on her face. If things continued to go this well, there would be nothing to worry about.

"Good night, Lady Tsunade."

Tsunade waved off the farewell and left the hospital. She still had two things to do before retiring: Find Iruka and take his report and find Jiraiya and wring him for information.

* * *

In his office, Iruka sneezed and ran a hand down his face as he was faced with the last of the children. Hidan glared up at him with a disgruntled expression.

"Well, I guess you can come home with me." Iruka said as he scratched his head. Hidan grunted and turned away.

"No, dun wanna."

* * *

At Ichiraku's, Jiraiya ended up face first in his ramen when he sneezed, causing a round of laughter to erupt from Yahiko and Naruto. Konan delicately covered her mouth, smothering the giggle before it could escape and Nagato ducked his head so no one could see his smirk.

He looked up in surprise when another bowl was placed in front of him, only to find the smiling face of Isamu.

"Eat up. There's plenty of food now."

* * *

Hinata stopped at the corner before the Hyuga estate and took a deep breath. She closed her eyes and released the air, slowly, through her mouth.

"Are you okay?"

Opening her eyes, Hinata glanced down at Kisame and offered him a nervous smile. He looked worried. "I'm fine, Kisame. Why do you ask?"

"Pretty lady, is something bad going to happen?"

"Everything will be alright." She said, giving him a tight hug, "I promise." Releasing him from her embrace, she took his hand, gave him a small smile meant to inspire confidence (and failing dismally) and marched round the corner and down the road to her home.

She nodded politely to her family as they passed through the yard and threaded their way through the buildings. As they entered the main house and headed towards Hiashi's office, Hinata's growing tension became more noticeable. Kisame glanced up at her in worry as her hand gripped his increasingly tighter. When they arrived it was to find only her father's aide.

"Lord Hiashi is sparring with Lady Hanabi." The aide informed her, staring down at Kisame condescendingly. Kisame returned his gaze with childish contempt, while Hinata inwardly groaned.

"Very well." She replied, a thin façade descending over her face. "We will wait here."

She led Kisame over to a bench and sat down. Kisame took the seat next to her and watched as she tried to quell her nervous fidgeting. The aide watched them for a few minutes before returning to his duties.

"Pretty lady?"

Hinata jumped, awoken from her daze by Kisame's plaintive query.

"You don't need to call me that, Kisame." She said with a smile, "My name is Hinata."

"Pretty lady Hinata, I'm hungry."

"Oh." Hinata blushed lightly as Kisame's stomach growled. A light breeze blew passed them and she looked up to find twilight had fallen. "Oh! I'm s-sorry, Kisame. We'll eat as soon…"

Hinata stopped and turned, suddenly, as the sound of her father approaching reached her. He rounded the corner of the building, deep in conversation with one of the clan elders, and walked straight passed her and into his office. Hanabi was following him, three steps behind, until the office door closed in front of her. Then she turned her pale gaze to her sister.

"Good evening, Hanabi." Hinata greeted her politely.

Hanabi nodded, but did not answer; her attention focused on Kisame. "Who is he?"

"His name is Kisame." Hinata replied, while Kisame squared his shoulders and stared back.

"Why is he here?"

"Because I brought him."

Hanabi narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "Clearly, I can see that already, sister."

Hinata sat very still as an awkward silence fell, only to be broken when the office doors flew open, slamming into the walls on either side.

"Hinata! What is the meaning of this?" Hiashi stood, imposingly framed by the doorway. The light from his office spilled out around him, throwing a long shadow out across the path and falling over Hinata and Kisame.

"F-father, I-I came to inform you…"

"My answer was no, Hinata." Hiashi cut her off coolly, "Were you unable to deliver such a simple message?"

Hinata almost quailed under the rebuke until she felt Kisame squeeze her hand. Then, squaring her shoulders and standing up, she replied as politely as she could.

"I d-delivered your m-message to the Hokage, Father. She accepted it."

"Hiashi, what are you referring to?"

Hiashi waved aside the elder's question, intent on reprimanding his wayward daughter. "What have you done? Who is this boy and why have you brought him here?"

"I adopted h-him, Father."

"What?"

Hinata flinched at the shout before raising her chin and meeting her father's gaze. "_I_ adopted him."

"An interesting distinction, young lady." The elder stated mildly. "However, given the reaction, a slim one. You have disobeyed your clan leader. Do you have an explanation?"

"I have my reasons." Hinata said quietly. Kisame slipped off the seat and stood next to her, giving her silent support and preparing to attack.

"Then explain yourself!" Hiashi growled.

"Every child… every child deserves to feel wanted."

Hiashi stepped back, as stunned as if he'd been slapped. Hanabi stared at her sister in shock, her mouth hanging open before she realized and snapped it shut. The elder looked down at her as if considering an interesting phenomenon.

"There's more here than I've been told." The elder murmured, while Hiashi struggled to regain his composure.

"I do not accept this." He spluttered and Kisame's eyes narrowed. "I refuse to accept this."

The elder frowned as Hinata bowed her head, tears already gathering.

"Then I will leave." She said softly.

Again, her words incited shock in her audience. However, the elder refused to stand by this time.

"It is time for the evening meal. Hiashi, I will speak to you tomorrow." He halted Hiashi with one hand on his arm, "Tonight, Hinata will dine with me." When Hiashi moved again to dispute the interference, the elder frowned, "That is all. Come along, Hinata. Bring the boy."

Hiashi could only watch as his eldest daughter was ushered away. He stalked into his office, sending Hanabi to fetch his meal while his aide pulled the doors closed.

"A most impressive display, my dear." The elder rasped as he led Hinata and Kisame to his home, "Most impressive. I am curious, though, as to the details. I do hope you'll oblige me with them."

"Of course, Hensei-san." (1)

* * *

Shikamaru left the hospital, walking across the market district slowly, despite Zetsu's continued pestering.

"Mister 'Maru! I'm hungry! Can't we eat now?"

"Troublesome. It would be just my luck that you'd eat like Choji."

"Who's Choji?"

"Never mind." He sighed, "My parents will have food ready."

"Where are they?"

"At my house."

"Where is that?"

"Near the training grounds, in the clan district."

"Where's that?"

Shikamaru groaned and looked down the boy. "Stop asking questions."

Zetsu opened his mouth, then closed it and dropped his head, raising one hand to wipe at his eyes. Shikamaru groaned again before swinging the boy up into his arms and roof hopping toward his house. Dropping to the ground, he released Zetsu and approached the front door.

Before he could knock, the door swung open, revealing his mother in all her domestic glory.

"Shikamaru, you're home." She cried out, before her voice dropped, "You're late."

"Mother."

Yoshino glanced over her son as he walked toward her, then she caught sight of Zetsu hiding behind him. She eyed him curiously, glancing over at her son for information. When none was forthcoming, she knelt in front of him.

"Precious child, what is your name?"

"Zetsu." He replied shyly, as she brushed his hair out of his eyes. He shrank backwards when her eyes narrowed at the dirt on his face.

"What happened to him?" she directed the question to Shikamaru, who was taking his shoes off.

"He ran off at lunch time." He shrugged, "The Hokage gave him to you."

Yoshino looked down at the green-haired boy in confusion as he began sniffling and Shikamaru fell to his knees as his father came up behind him.

"To us?" His father asked, holding his head down and forcing him to kneel. "Or to you?"

"To you." Shikamaru maintained before adding grudgingly, "As a grandson."

"So he's yours!"

"Alright, he's supposed to be mine."

"What do you mean, 'supposed to be'?"

"I'm giving him to you!"

"It doesn't work like that. You can't just give children away!"

"The Hokage did!"

Yoshino gathered the child into her arms and breezed passed both of the males, calling out instructions.

"Shikaku, release Shikamaru and find me a towel. Shikamaru, wash your face and hands then gather some of your old clothes." She looked down at the child in her arms, "You, my dear, need a bath before dinner."

* * *

**Author's Note: (1) Hensei-san is an Elder of the Hyuga clan that I have created. He holds influence due to his age and experience but tends to keep out of clan politics. His involvement in this matter will prove to be an ongoing annoyance to Hiashi, which he will attempt to keep to himself. 'Hensei' means 'eccentric personality'. Consider him a crazy uncle.**


	19. Wrapping Up Some Loose Ends

**Chapter Eighteen: Wrapping Up Some Loose Ends**

* * *

"Iruka."

Iruka looked up from his current problem to see the Hokage at the door, watching him with amusement. The boy in front of him squeaked and jumped behind his desk.

"Lady Hokage."

"He's the last one?"

"Yes, my lady. All of the other children have been successfully placed. I will have the paperwork in order by the morning."

Tsunade groaned, "Don't threaten me with that." She glanced down at Hidan, "What should we do with you?"

Hidan poked his head over the desk and watched her silently, while Iruka leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms.

"I offered to take him home, but he's refused."

"Interesting. Well, we can't leave him here, and he is poorly behaved. " Tsunade smirked as an idea hit her, "Iruka, escort him to Ibiki."

Iruka's eye's widened, "Are you sure, my lady?"

Hidan glanced between them, suddenly a lot more scared.

"I'm serious, Iruka." Tsunade responded, "Naughty boys need to be punished. Perhaps he will learn to behave himself."

Hidan went pale but then his youthful arrogance asserted itself and he sneered up at her. "I do what I want."

Tsunade cast a meaningful look at Iruka.

"Well, there's that." He replied, "But Ibiki… That's a little extreme!"

"I can handle it." Hidan piped up, "You don't scare me."

Iruka started to protest, but Tsunade cut him off, "He can handle it, Iruka. And so can Ibiki."

She looked down at Hidan with a smirk, "Yes, that is an excellent solution."

* * *

"Sakura."

Sakura looked up from her files to see Temari walking toward her, carrying a food container.

"Hey, Temari. What is it?" she asked, pointing at the food.

"Hiyashi somen. (1)" Temari replied, glancing down at the container in her hand. "I made Elder Chiyo's special sauce to go with it."

Sakura's smile seemed to droop and Temari decided to drop the act.

"I know you aren't telling me everything, so let's cut the chase. I want to see the boy."

The way Sakura's face paled told Temari, she was right.

"He's uh… sleeping." Sakura stammered, before turning back to the paperwork in front of her.

"He can't eat while he's asleep. I'm sure you can wake him up."

Sakura seemed to be having an internal discussion as she shook her head. Then she gestured for Temari to follow her and led her away from the nurse's station.

"Why can't I see him? What makes him so special?"

"He could still be in danger. We can't just reveal his identity to everyone."

Temari frowned, "Sakura, what is his name?"

Sakura shook her head and refused to answer.

"Fine." Temari turned away from her, "Clearly, you don't want my help."

"No, wait!" Sakura grabbed her sleeve, "It isn't that simple. He needs that food."

Temari stopped and fixed Sakura with a glare. The younger girl shrank away from her.

"It's an A-rank secret. I don't have permission to tell you."

Temari crossed her arms and looked down at Sakura, measuring the medic with her eyes.

"Then I suggest you find someone who has permission to tell me." She replied with a huff and she sat down.

Sakura looked down at her, her fingers flicking as she fidgeted before making her decision. She dashed down the hall to the nurses' station and had them call Tsunade. Then she returned to Temari and sat down.

"I've sent for Lady Tsunade."

"Good." Temari glanced over at her. "Are you supposed to be working?"

"Yeah." Sakura said airily, "I missed dinner for this."

"With the boys?"

Sakura nodded, "They met my parents this morning. My mum thought they were adorable."

Temari looked away while Sakura smiled happily, remembering the meeting.

"That kid with Nara, he one of these "refugees" too?"

"Yep." Sakura nodded, then she shot a sharp look at Temari, "And they are refugees. They escaped from a very dangerous situation."

"If you say so." Temari muttered skeptically.

Fed up with Temari's ongoing disbelief, Sakura changed the subject.

"So, you and Shikamaru, huh?"

"It's nothing." Temari responded quickly.

"And that's why you're blushing." Sakura smirked. She giggled when Temari lifted a hand to her face, earning her a terse look.

"Shut up!"

"Oh, come on! There's nothing wrong with liking him. He's good looking, very smart, very talented…"

"He's lazy." Temari interjected.

"Good with children too."

"He has no ambition."

"You're two down." Sakura smirked again.

"What?"

"I gave you four good points. You only gave me two bad ones. Just admit that you're attracted to him. You like him."

"I won't because I don't." Temari huffed.

"Defensive much?"

"If you like him so much, why don't you date him?" Temari snapped.

"OH, but he's not interested in me." Sakura replied with a smile.

"And you think he's interested in me?" Temari asked curiously, shooting the younger girl a sidelong glance.

Sakura's smirked widened, "Fishing for information, Temari? I thought you didn't like him."

Temari scowled, "Fine! Don't answer. It was just something to hold over him. That's all."

"Sure, sure." Sakura replied in a sing-song voice.

Temari huffed again. Deciding that conversations with Sakura required too much effort, she refused to talk again until Tsunade arrived.

* * *

Annoyed that she'd been sent for before morning, Tsunade stormed through the hospital. She'd only been at home for ten minutes before the call came, but she'd opened a bottle in an attempt to relieve some stress. Unfortunately, Tsunade had managed to down a few cups before her sake bottle had been removed. This made her a tad bit belligerent and most definitely impatient.

"What is it?" She asked loudly when she came into view.

Temari stood up and faced her, defiantly, "I want to see the boy."

"Which boy?" Tsunade asked belligerently, "There are a number of them running around."

"The one from the desert." Temari replied, managing to hide her disgust.

"Oh, that one." Tsunade nodded her head, before leading Sakura away and murmuring, "The Nara boy said we should tell her right?"

"Not exactly." Sakura hedged. Tsunade stared down at her impatiently.

"Well, he said we should send him home but…"

"Sakura, we have to tell them who he is to send him home." Tsunade stated in annoyance. "Use your head and don't argue semantics with me."

"I'm sorry, my lady."

"Hmm." Tsunade walked back over to Temari. "Sakura will take you in, but I warn you. Enter that room and you are sworn to secrecy. Only with my permission is anyone to discuss the origins of these children."

"I don't have to do that. I am not one of your ninja." Temari replied smugly, "I don't follow your orders."

"You are in my village." Tsunade cut in harshly, "While here, you will follow my orders or you will be imprisoned. Your safety is only guaranteed while we remain on good terms with the Wind country. Do not push those boundaries, Temari. Do not test me."

Temari took a step back, surprised by the change in demeanor and the obvious importance of the affair.

"Who are these kids? They have to be more than simple refugees."

"That is correct." Tsunade replied evenly, "And their safety is of the utmost importance."

Stepping back, Tsunade waved Sakura forward, allowing her to lead Temari into the hospital room. Closing the door after them, Tsunade left the hospital. She still had to clear that small matter with Jiraiya.

* * *

Sakura led Temari across the room to a curtain encircling a bed. Drawing the curtain back, she revealed the occupant of the bed.

He lay on his side, facing away from them with his knees pulled up to his chest. It was obvious that he was very thin, despite the blankets being bunched up around him. The only part of him that was clearly visible was his tousled red hair, poking out of the covers.

Temari glanced over at Sakura, silently asking for permission to approach the bed. Sakura nodded.

"He's six years old." She stated. Temari shot her a confused glance, wondering how that information was particularly relevant. She was reaching for the blanket when Sakura continued.

"His name is Sasori."

Temari jerked away in shock as the boy opened his eyes and stared up at her.

"What kind of joke is this?" Temari hissed, "You said he was dead!"

Sakura rushed around the bed and dragged Temari to the window, "Don't say things like that in front of him!"

"What's going on?" Temari demanded angrily, "Is that him? How is that him?" She stepped back toward the bed and demanded of the child, "How come you aren't dead?"

"Temari!" Sakura growled, pulling on her arm, "he's a child!"

"You said he was dead!" Temari hissed, "You said you killed him!"

"I did." Sakura replied quietly, her anger simmering, "He was dead. He was brought back."

"That isn't possible!"

"Apparently, it is. But as you can see, there were side-effects."

"You're from Suna."

Temari whirled round at the statement, surprised at the child's voice.

"Do you know my parents?" Sasori asked, sitting up; a hopeful expression warring with his usual indifference.

"Your parents are dead." Temari replied coldly.

Sakura glared at her as Sasori bit his lip. She knew that the boy was putting up a brave front. The longer he stayed a child, the less he resembled the Sasori she had fought and killed. She doubted he had the emotional strength to survive Temari's cold contempt.

Sasori looked away from them, turning un-seeing eyes to the far wall as tears threatened to overflow. With a wail, he wrenched the blankets up over his head and buried himself in the bed.

"Sasori," Sakura called, stepping over to the bed and trying to, gently, remove the blankets, "Sasori, Temari made you some food."

"I don't want it!" came the muffled reply, then he sobbed, "I want to die!"

Temari started guiltily as Sakura shot her another glare.

"But it's food from Suna." Sakura tried to reason with him, "You'll like it."

"No! I don't want it! I bet she poisoned it!" He stopped fighting Sakura long enough for her to pull the blanket down and see his face. Looking up at her with utter hopelessness, he asked in a quiet voice, "Why does she hate me?"

"She doesn't hate you." Sakura said softly, brushing his tears away, "She made you some food, remember? Hiyashi somen, like Chiyo used to make."

"Grandma Chiyo?" he asked, looking passed Sakura to Temari.

She had opened her mouth to protest, but seeing his tear-stained face, Temari closed her mouth and gulped. The sight of him tugged at her heartstrings and she felt powerless in spite of herself.

"Yes, it's Grandma Chiyo's recipe." Sakura said as she wheeled the food tray over to the bed and placed the food in front of him. "Do you want some?"

Sasori remained staring at Temari, even as Sakura helped him sit up. Temari stared back, unsure what she should be doing. This was the person who killed her brother, but he wasn't what she was expecting. The child that stared up at her, with such a heart-wrenching expression; he looked so much like Gaara! Confusion warred with anger and heartbreak. And he just sat there staring at her, not saying anything.

"Temari? Temari!" Sakura waved her hand in front of the Suna kunoichi, breaking the staring contest and distracting her from the boy. "Temari, you didn't poison it, did you?"

"What? No! Why would I poison it?"

"See? She didn't poison it, Sasori. Now, you need to eat something." Sakura continued prattling, as she tried to interest Sasori in the food. His attention remained on Temari.

"Do you know my grandmother?"

Temari nodded wordlessly.

"She's amazing." Sasori sighed, turning toward the table and leaning in. As he focused on the food, wrapping his hands around the container, Temari pulled Sakura aside.

"Does he know?" She demanded harshly, and Sakura shook her head then shrugged.

"It's hard to tell. He might know. His older self would have guessed. But his memories are confused."

"Then you have to tell him!"

Sakura glared at her, "You want us to tell him that all of his family is dead? You saw what happened when you told him about his parents!"

"The truth hurts." Temari stated coldly, "He'll have to face it at some stage."

Both girls turned back to the bed, to find Sasori tentatively dipping a finger in the sauce. He drew his finger back and sniffed it before licking it slowly. His eyes closed in bliss and he hummed.

Sakura smiled, "Looks like your cooking meets his standards." Then all mirth was forgotten when Sasori gave a cry of delight and began eating rapidly.

"No! Sasori! Stop!" Sakura dove forward and removed the food.

"Give it back!" he wailed.

"You can't eat it that quick. You'll make yourself sick." Sakura replied, holding the container out of reach. "You have to eat it slowly."

"Boys have no self-control, Sakura. Especially around food." Temari said as she took the container out of the other girl's hand and approached the bed. She pushed the table out of the way and took a seat. "Now, you will eat slowly. Understood?"

Sasori nodded, watching silently as Temari picked up the chopsticks and lifted some of the noodles. He opened his mouth when she held it near, allowing her to feed him.

"Now, chew it all and then swallow."

"You've had experience with this?" Sakura asked, smiling gently.

Temari grinned, "The first time Kankuro ate somen, he didn't chew at all and ended up choking on the noodles." She held out another mouthful of food and Sasori took it gingerly, "Lady Chiyo smacked him over the head with his chopsticks and promised him he would never eat at her table again if he didn't learn to eat properly."

Sakura giggled at the thought and Temari smirked, continuing to feed the boy. They were halfway through the food when Sakura stopped them.

"He won't be able to eat it all." She said, removing the container despite Sasori's glares. "You can have the rest tomorrow, Sasori."

He huffed and grumbled but, having eaten some food, he was quickly growing tired. Temari stood up and stepped back as Sakura moved to tuck him back into the blankets. She ruffled his hair, smiling down at him and thinking of the two boys waiting for her at home.

"Good night, Sasori." She said softly. Then she turned to Temari.

"If it's all right, I'd like to stay a little longer." Temari stated quietly, only briefly glancing at Sakura before turning her gaze back to Sasori, who had turned to watch her.

"Can I trust you?"

Temari nodded, understanding the question and the reason behind it. "You have my word."

Glancing between them one last time, Sakura smiled and left the room.

They stared at each other for a while, until Sasori's eyes began to droop shut.

"Go to sleep, boy." Temari ordered gruffly.

"Night, lady." Was the last thing he said, before Sasori gave in to his fatigue.

Temari stood over him in silence as his breathing evened out and he sank into a deep sleep. Then she took a seat in the chair next to the bed and propped herself up to watch him.

"What the hell am I supposed to tell Gaara?"

* * *

"Jiraiya!"

Jiraiya winced and poked his head around the door of his room, "Hime?"

"I want answers!" Tsunade growled as she grabbed his collar, the combination of a long day, stress from the Akatsuki situation, Danzo, Temari and the two bottles of sake she'd imbibed causing her to be short -tempered. Jiraiya bit back a whimper and attempted to lighten the mood, even though he knew it would hurt.

"You know my answer is always 'yes'!" he replied with a leery smirk, wrapping his hands around her waist.

"Idiot!" Tsunade growled, pushing away from him. She paced down the hall and back again. She smacked him over the head because of the expression on his face as he watched the most prominent of her body parts sway as she walked.

He straightened, looking down at her in all seriousness.

"What is it?"

"Who is Daiki?"

A troubled look crossed the old man's face and he frowned. "Don't go there, Tsunade."

Suddenly, he found himself against the wall, Tsunade holding his collar. "You don't tell me what to do!" she growled menacingly. "Who was he?"

Jiraiya wrapped his hands around her wrists and stepped away from the wall. "It isn't what you think." He said lowly, "He isn't Dan."

A look of pain flashed in her eyes before she narrowed them, "Then answer my question."

"He was a ninja from Takigakure." Jiraiya said simply.

"That's all? How can that be all?" Tsunade laughed, a brittle laugh with an edge of hysteria.

"You're stressed, Hime. You should rest."

She pulled away from him but he held onto her wrists.

"I know, Tsunade. You can't hide your pain from me. He looks like Dan; the resemblance is uncanny. He even acted like Dan. And he's from the village that tried to kill your grandfather."

"So is Kakuzu." Tsunade replied, trying to wave it off.

"But Kakuzu isn't going to wake up in the morning and ask for you."

Tsunade stilled, "What do you mean?"

"You look like her, you know." Jiraiya said gently, recalling the face of a woman he'd only met once.

"Who?"

"His mother."

Tsunade gasped, swinging away and breaking free from his grasp. "I can't do this."

"Hime?"

"Are you deaf? I can't do this! I'm not… It won't work!"

Jiraiya watched her as she staggered across to a window, leaning out for fresh air.

"I never wanted that!" she breathed.

"How selfish."

She spun back to face him, anger flaring, "What?"

"I said, that's selfish." Jiraiya replied calmly. "Only caring for what you want or need is selfish."

"How can you…"

"Imagine how it will be for that boy, to wake up in the morning, with his memories already confused, and believing that he saw his mother during the night, only to have her refuse him."

"But that's…"

"Regardless of what we may think, of what you want to do, that little boy will be shattered."

"Jiraiya, you cannot hold me responsible for that!"

"For once in your life maybe you should take responsibility."

"What? Are you blind? I'm the Hokage, you old fool! I have more responsibility than you could possibly imagine!"

"And who made you take that responsibility? Who was it?"

Tsunade turned back to the window, looking out over the sleeping village. Feeling the weight of the faces behind her, she scanned the village while she thought.

"Naruto." She said quietly, "And Dan, Nawaki, my grandfather, my uncle, Sensei." She turned back to look at him, "Even you."

"I am honoured."

They smiled together, then she turned back to the window. "I understand. My family."

"The one thing you ran away from." He said, stepping up beside her. "Give it a chance, Hime."

"I will."

* * *

"Iruka! What are you doing here?"

Hidan jumped at the gruff voice, as the 'Scar-face' man responded to the question. He had a difficult time following the conversation because he was hungry, tired and distracted by the weird noises coming from the door to the right.

He jumped again when the big man with even more scars entered the room. Cowering under his heavy gaze, Hidan almost made a break for it. Then the smirking face of that Lady appeared in his mind and he squared his shoulders and puffed out his chest.

"I'm not ascared of you." He stated, with all the belligerence of a nervous six year old. Ibiki, Iruka and the chunin at the desk looked down at him. Iruka and the other chunin glanced at each other before turning to see what Ibiki's reaction would be.

"Is that right?" Ibiki stared down at the boy, a sly smile spreading across his face. It widened slightly when Hidan gulped.

Hidan nodded, trying to maintain his façade. It broke completely when a shriek echoed up the hallway. Pale and shaking now, Hidan crouched on the floor with his hands over his ears, teeth clenched to stop them from chattering.

"Sounds like Anko's having fun." Ibiki laughed. The chunin grinned slightly while Iruka visibly started, forcibly reminded of his run in with the psycho jounin earlier in the day.

Hidan grimaced at the laughter, not catching or understanding the words. Standing upright with a jerk, he yelled, "Stop laughing!"

Once again, the three men looked down at the silver-haired boy. He glared back at them, with all the fear and anger he could muster.

"I'm not ascared of you." He said again.

Eyeing the boy intently, Ibiki spoke to Iruka, "The Hokage sent him?"

"She did." Iruka confirmed, though he was loathe to leave the boy in such a disturbing place.

"Interesting."

Hidan bit his lip to stop it from wobbling under Ibiki's intimidating gaze. His glare slowly evolved into uncertainty. He had no idea how to react when Ibiki's heavy hand landed on his shoulder and he was guided from the room.

"We have a special room set aside for you, boy." Ibiki stated as he walked down the corridor. They didn't go far before he stopped at a large ominous door. "Unfortunately, you will have to share."

He opened the door and ushered the boy inside and the current occupant looked up.

"Of all the… Why him?"

"Hey, old man." Hidan greeted him cheerfully, running forward, "I wondered where they'd stuffed you."

"You little… I refuse. Take him away!"

"Is that anyway to talk to your old friend?" Ibiki asked, amusement evident in his tone, while Hidan hung off the bars separating him from Kakuzu.

"Well, I don't like you either, you smelly old geezer!" He looked over his shoulder at Ibiki and asked, "If I promise not to pick on Tobi or Deidara, can I go somewhere else?"

Kakuzu folded his arms and snorted, but Ibiki just looked on indolently.

"I won't play tricks on the other boys!"

Ibiki led him through the door of the second cell and sat him on the bench.

"Alright, I won't pick fights with Itachi, even if I can win and totally kick his pansy butt."

Kakuzu let out a sharp bark of laughter at the thought, turning his head away from the boy who used to be his partner and continued to be the bane of his existence. Ibiki smiled and turned, walking towards the door and holding it open, ready to leave.

"Well, how long do I gotta stay here?"

"We serve breakfast when the sun rises." Ibiki said shortly, "If you are awake, you can eat." He left the room, closing the door until it was only open a fraction and remained there, eavesdropping on their conversation.

"Is that true?" Hidan asked.

Kakuzu grunted.

"I bet you slept in." the boy's smirk was audible, though the older man's response was not.

"I fell in a hole today."

"I don't care."

"Then these two nasty people came and they attacked me with these big, scary monsters and I got all covered in mud, and Kisame went swimming in the lake, which was boring, and we lost Zetsu in the forest and that's why I went in there, but I couldn't find him and then the mean people came and do you know? There's a mean lady and she makes fun of poor little kids and everyone lets her! Even that big scar-face man! I mean, I get that the little scar-face man is weaker than her, but she's so scary the big scar-face man is ascared! And there's this old man, he's gotta be older than you because his hair's all white and he kinda looks like a toad, so he must be really, really OLD! And I think he's scared so I bet you must be absolutely terrified…"

"Shut up, you annoying little brat!"

"You don't scare me anymore, ya old geezer!"

The bars inside the room creaked slightly, as though a great weight was thrown against them. Then Ibiki heard Kakuzu's low voice growl, "One more word and I'll silence you for good."

Hidan laughed, "No you won't. You can't. Deidara broke you!"

Ibiki's eyebrows rose is surprise (not that anyone could have seen them, mind you) while Kakuzu continued to growl and mutter curses and Hidan continued to laugh cheerfully at him.

Then Ibiki turned and walked away, pondering this new information. He would continue to check on the two, arranging sentries every half hour. It only took ten minutes for Hidan's voice to be heard echoing down the hallway. Cries of "It's boring!" and "I'm hungry!" and "Kakuzu smells like two day old fishcakes!", accentuated by Kakuzu's growled threats, were the norm, until Hidan fell asleep, huddled in the corner, away from the joint wall of the cells, leaving Kakuzu muttering to himself and wondering how to use the boy to his advantage.

* * *

**(1) Hiyashi Somen is a noodle dish served in ice cold water with a dipping sauce. It wasn't exactly what I had in mind but it kind of fit. I was looking for a spicy Japanese dish that could or should be eaten cold. If anyone knows a better one, please let me know.**


	20. The Next Morning  Part 1

**Chapter Nineteen: The Next Morning – Part 1**

* * *

Shizune was fuming.

She was so angry that she couldn't make a whole coherent sentence. The fact that she could not vent her anger at the source only served to increase her rage. It was extremely fortunate that she was currently storming through the deserted hallways towards Ibiki's office.

Ibiki looked up from his morning coffee when the door of his office slammed against the wall. He regarded the incensed Shizune calmly for a moment, before nodding a greeting and sipping his coffee.

"How could…. What were you thinking… He's just a boy!" Shizune's rage was slipping away in the face of Ibiki's unfazed exterior and her ability to speak was returning.

Ibiki sat silently until it seemed she had run out of steam and then indicated she should sit.

"You are referring to Hidan?"

She confirmed it with a single, wordless nod.

"He is unharmed and unscathed by his night in the cells." Ibiki stated, holding up his hand to prevent her from interrupting. "Furthermore, his presence has allowed me to learn new information about our other prisoner."

"What have you learned?" She asked curiously.

"It appears that this mystery jutsu has done more to Kakuzu than he either knew or wanted us to know."

"How so?"

Ibiki produced a folder and laid it on the desk, "I will show this to her today."

"Alright, but why would you allow…"

"Shizune, it was the Hokage's orders." Ibiki said, cutting her off with a grim look.

She sat back, silently protesting a decision she would never be able to verbally challenge.

"No harm came to him."

"But you didn't know that last night!" She burst out. "He could have been killed!"

Ibiki sipped his coffee once more, waiving her concern with a hint of amusement. "Unlikely. We were watching him all night."

Shizune opened her mouth to continue her objections but he stopped her once more, by announcing, "You may take him now. My orders were only to hold him until morning."

Without another word, Shizune left the office and headed for the cells. Once in the hallway, she quickly discovered which held Hidan, by the sound of him singing a nonsense song about Kakuzu's stitches coming undone leaving nothing but a torn rag doll. Just audible under his high voice, was the dark mutterings of the older man.

Hidan stopped singing when Shizune opened the door, and Kakuzu returned to his bench in the corner, deciding he didn't want to be seen petulantly pacing their shared cell wall. Hidan rushed across his cell towards Shizune with a hopeful look on his face, which both relieved and angered her. That look faded when he realized she had not brought his breakfast.

"Hey! It's morning! Where's my food?"

Shizune stood stunned by his attitude, while Hidan began throwing a tantrum at the bars of his cell. He stopped when the door opened wider behind her, and one the chunin guards entered carrying two trays of food. One tray contained a hot breakfast while the other was limited to dry bread and a single mug of water.

"It's here." The chunin muttered, "Keep your shirt on."

Kakuzu grunted as Hidan looked down at his clothes with contempt before bouncing back up in eagerness for his meal.

"Stop!" Shizune cut in, coming back to herself and preventing the chunin from delivering Hidan's tray.

"What?" Hidan gave an indignant shriek.

"He's a child. You aren't going to feed him in a cell like a criminal." Shizune continued, taking the tray from the chunin and trying to ignore Hidan's hungry whines.

"He's a little demon." Kakuzu grouched, "You shouldn't be feeding him at all."

The chunin smirked but hid it quickly when Shizune glared at him. She indicated that he should unlock Hidan's cell but as soon as the lock clicked, Hidan was through the door and mobbing Shizune, trying to reach the food. She stumbled backwards, striking the door behind her and losing her grip, causing the tray to up-end and sending the food flying.

Hidan shrieked again and began scrabbling around on the floor, not hesitating to bring the food to his mouth. Shizune quickly moved to stop him which led to loud wails as Hidan voiced his opinon of the injustices done to him.

In his cell, Kakuzu allowed himself a chuckle; seeing the brat in despair over anything lightened his day. He remained stationary as the chunin deposited his own breakfast on the end of his bunk, chuckling again as Hidan halted in his display to look longingly at the pathetic fare.

The chunin closed Kakuzu's cell, preventing Hidan from entering. The boy shuffled across the floor, sniffling but otherwise unmindful of his previous waterworks.

"I'm sorry, Hidan." Shizune apologized as she cleaned up the mess. "Come with me and we'll find you some more food."

But Hidan, who hadn't eaten since breakfast the day before, was not listening. He was staring at the dry bread that Kakuzu was eating. He whimpered as Kakuzu bit into it again and washed it down with some water.

"Hidan? Come on, Hidan. I'll find you some more food." Shizune said as she tried to lead him from the room. But Hidan pulled away from her grasp, holding onto the bars of the cell and watching Kakuzu intently.

"Please?" He whispered.

Kakuzu paused, surprised to hear that particular word from him.

"Please? I'm so hungry!" He pleaded, leaning his head against the bars, a forlorn look on his face.

Kakuzu's eyes narrowed in calculation as Shizune tried once more to pull Hidan out of the room. She looked up to find his unnerving stare trained on her. She swallowed nervously, returning the gaze in an attempt to anticipate his actions.

When he stood, the chunin called the alert down the hallway, signalling to his colleagues that there was a situation brewing.

"I want something." Kakuzu stated calmly. "And in return, you can feed the brat." He held out his tray, one slice of bread still on it, as a peace offering.

Shizune pulled back, "We can feed him elsewhere."

Kakuzu smirked evilly (made more so by the removal of his mask to eat), his mirth evident in his voice, "There's food in front of him, such as it is. He won't move."

Shizune glanced down to see it was true. Hidan was ignoring everything except the cold metal tray held above his head.

"What do you want?"

Kakuzu withdrew the tray, "You aren't in a position to be making demands."

"Neither are you." Ibiki said from the doorway. "Are you ready to talk?"

"I'm ready to leave."

"That isn't an option."

"I'd like to negotiate on that."

"With what leverage?" Shizune asked in disbelief.

"With this."

Kakuzu took the bread from his tray and squat down in front of Hidan. He held it out and Hidan was quick to snatch it up. He fell back from the bars, sort of curling around the food as he stuffed it into his mouth. Shizune and the chunin grabbed him and Kakuzu looked on smugly as they carried Hidan from the room.

He returned Ibiki's gaze silently.

"That won't get you anywhere." Ibiki said gruffly.

"I did you a favour. I expect a little goodwill to come my way."

"I would never have taken you for one who believes in karma."

Kakuzu settled himself back on his bunk, crossing his arms in a relaxed sort of way. "Karma, no. You people are smart. I'm sure it will come to you in the end."

* * *

Sakura had arrived home at eleven o'clock the night before, just in time to soothe Itachi back to sleep. She was surprised that Tobi, who was sharing the big double bed, didn't wake up. She had made sure that Itachi was sleeping peacefully before taking herself off for a shower and going to bed.

She was woken six hours later by a loud crash and the sound of running footsteps going past her door. This was followed by low murmurs and a high-pitch squeal. She stumbled out of bed to investigate.

"…but I'm hungry!" She heard Tobi wail.

"Sh. You should have asked, Tobi. I would have helped you make something." Her mother said softly, obviously trying calm Tobi before he woke Sakura up.

"I told you so." Itachi huffed as Sakura walked into the kitchen. He shot a glare at his "little brother" for waking her up.

"What's going on?" Sakura asked with a yawn, walking over to the table and slumping into a seat.

"Early risers." Her mother replied as she began preparing breakfast and rescuing the pots and pans off the floor. Her father ushered Itachi over to the table and was quietly explaining to the boy that older brothers help, as well as instruct.

"You should go back to bed, Sakura. You need to sleep more than five hours."

"It was six hours." Sakura replied, rubbing her face, "And I'm awake now." She smiled as Tobi ran over and clambered up onto the seat next to her.

"Good morning, Sakuya! I was making breakfast!" He said cheerfully.

Itachi grunted, which earned him a glare from Tobi and Sakura glanced over at him. Her father leaned down and whispered in the boy's ear, and Itachi tried to hide his smirk. Sakura shot her father a speculative look before turning back to Tobi, who was still nattering away next to her.

"Is Sasori at the hospital now? Is he sick? Will he be okay?"

"Well, we don't know yet, but I'm sure…" Sakura stopped when Itachi grunted once again.

"What is it, Itachi?"

Before he could reply, Tobi leaned forward and placed both his hands on the table as he loudly proclaimed, "Sasori is very sick!"

"He deserves it." Itachi said shortly.

"Why is that?" Sakura's father asked.

"He made himself sick. He did it to himself. He was stupid." Itachi answered, then he looked across the table at Sakura, "And he helped Hidan and the others escape."

"How do you know that, Itachi?" Sakura asked quietly, while her father asked loudly, "What do you mean "escape"?"

"I saw him. Hidan knocked me into a desk and I rolled over and looked out the door and Sasori was using those chakra strings from his fingers."

Sakura stared at Itachi; she couldn't believe that everyone else had missed Sasori's involvement. Then her father called for her attention.

"Sakura, a word, please?"

Leaving the boys at the table, her father led Sakura into the kitchen.

"These kids are shinobi already?" He whispered harshly.

"Some of them have natural talents." Sakura replied weakly.

Her mother was watching the exchange in amusement. She almost laughed when her husband began muttering about the stealing of innocence and the burden of responsibility. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Now, dear, it isn't that bad." Sakura's mother said, serving up two plates of food, "It's better to teach them control early on. Otherwise they're bound to get caught up in all sorts of mischief."

The three adults carried the food over to the table, where the two boys had been glaring at each other.

"Just look at the Uzumaki boy."

"What about Naruto?" Sakura asked, almost scared to hear the answer.

"Nothing, honey." Her mother replied, "I'm just saying, he pulled all those pranks when he was younger and look at him now. He's become a very nice young man."

Everyone began eating their breakfast, while Sakura muttered darkly about Naruto's habits and stabbed at her food.

"Did he do something to you, Sakura?" Her father asked, interrupting her destructive behaviour. Sakura looked up to find all three males waiting for her answer.

"No! No. No, Naruto would never do anything to me." She said quickly, thinking, _he'd be too scared to do anything intentionally._

Her father looked her over, then decided she was telling the truth. "That's good."

He continued eating his breakfast, with Itachi and Tobi copying him. Sakura calmed herself enough to begin eating but choked when her father stated calmly, "Young men are allowed to have hormones, but not near my little girl."

Sakura started coughing, while her mother smiled at her husband.

"Sakuya, are you okay?" Tobi asked, patting her hair.

"What are hormones?" Itachi asked curiously.

Sakura's eyes bulged and even though she was still coughing and spluttering she managed to shriek, "Don't answer that!"

Everyone looked at her in shock for a moment, and then her father shook his head.

"Hormones," He told Itachi, "are naturally occurring chemicals that influence the body's response to certain stimuli."

"Oh." Itachi thought about it for a moment, then resumed eating his breakfast.

Everything continued quietly until Tobi said loudly, "I don't get it."

* * *

"Shikamaru!"

Shikamaru rolled over, groaned and covered his head with his arm.

"Shikamaru, wake up!" His mother called again.

"I am awake!" He groaned, as his door opened and his mother appeared in the doorway.

"Then, it's time for you to get up. You have a job and a child to look after. You can't laze in bed all day."

"Fine, I'm up." He replied, sitting up in his bed. As soon as Yoshino walked away, he fell back against his pillow and closed his eyes.

Then he opened them and turned his head to look at the door.

Standing in the doorway, with his eyes trained on Shikamaru, was Zetsu.

"Troublesome. Boy, what do you want?"

"Nonna said you have to get up."

Shikamaru quirked an eyebrow, before sighing and rolling back over. "Go have breakfast, Zetsu."

"Nonna said you have to get up." Zetsu repeated, taking a step closer to the bed. "She's making you breakfast."

Shikamaru closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep.

"Don't you want breakfast?" Zetsu asked, stepping up to the bed and leaning against it as he looked around the room, "You're room smells weird. How come you only have one blanket? I had two. My bed is bigger than yours…"

"Good for you. Go, get back in it." Shikamaru replied with a yawn, then he covered his head with his blanket and tried to drown out the continued chatter from his "son".

"I like your curtains. Mine are boring. Aren't you hungry? I can smell breakfast. I'll bet it's yummy. I hope it has meat in it. Wow!"

Shikamaru's eyes snapped open and his whole body tensed, when he felt Zetsu climb up onto the bed. Then the window swung open, the movement allowing a breeze to blow into the room. He sat bolt upright when the windowsill creaked.

"No, you can't climb out the window." He said, grabbing Zetsu around the waist and depositing him on the floor. "And the forest is off-limits."

"But…"

"No."

"Why not?"

Shikamaru lay back under his blankets and sighed, "Troublesome."

A sharp finger poked him in the shoulder, "Why do you say that? What does it mean? You say it a lot! What's in the trees? Why can't I go in there? Is it dangerous? Are there monsters?"

Growling, Shikamaru threw off his blanket and sat up. He stared down at Zetsu, who was halfway through climbing back onto the bed. Zetsu stared back with a wary smile.

"Troublesome."

"You said it again!" Zetsu yelled, pointing up at Shikamaru. The older boy rolled his eyes, grabbed Zetsu and swung him up onto his shoulder. Zetsu let out a small squeal as Shikamaru stood up and walked out of his room.

Boyish giggles and low mutters announced their arrival in the kitchen. Shikaku looked up from his tea at their entrance, watching as Shikamaru marched up to the table and roughly offloaded the boy into an empty seat.

"OW!"

Shikamaru ignored the cry of pain as he sat down, only to come face-to-face with parental disapproval. He propped his head on his hand, one elbow resting on the table, and glared out the door. Zetsu recovered his good spirits with the arrival of Shikamaru's mother.

"Nonna, I got him." He smiled.

Shikamaru huffed in annoyance as his mother congratulated the boy.

They began eating their breakfast in near silence, though Zetsu was glancing around the table with avid interest.

"You have a question, Zetsu." Shikaku stated. Zetsu nodded. "You may ask."

"What is that called?" Zetsu asked, moving to point. Yoshino shook her head and he lowered his hand, only to pull it to his own face and stroke his chin.

Shikaku smiled, "It is called a beard."

"Oh."

Everyone returned to eating until Zetsu looked up again, rather shyly.

"You have another question." Shikamaru sighed.

Zetsu nodded at him, looking for permission, then turned to Shikaku and asked, "How come only you have one?"

Another grin spread across Shikaku's face as he answered, "Only adult men can grow one."

Zetsu's eyes went instantly to Shikamaru, a fact that no one missed.

"Ah, but he is not yet a true man."

Shikamaru choked on his food while Zetsu turned a confused look on his "grandparents" who were laughing quietly.

Swallowing harshly, Shikamaru grunted and stood up. "Thank you for breakfast. I am leaving now."

Then he left the dining room.

"Wait! I'm coming!" Zetsu yelled, grabbing one last handful from his plate as he slipped off his chair.

"Zetsu!"

The green-haired boy stopped in the doorway and turned to see a look of rebuke on his "Nonna's" face. Shikamaru halted halfway down the hallway as his "son" answered.

"Yes, Nonna?"

"You will excuse yourself from the table before you leave. Do not take your food from the table; you must be seated while eating. Never use your fingers when you have been supplied with eating utensils."

Zetsu's eyes widened as the instructions continued, bowing his head as his lower lip began trembling.

"Yoshino." Shikaku quietly interrupted his wife's tirade. "You are correct, of course. Proper etiquette at the table is very important."

Yoshino eyed him sharply, suspecting sarcasm on his part. Shikamaru hovered in the hallway, taking two steps backward to eavesdrop on the conversation. Zetsu raised his head timidly.

"What is your point, Shikaku?"

"My point?" He turned to the boy. "Zetsu? How old are you?"

"Seven?" Zetsu said with uncertainty.

Yoshino and Shikaku both stared at him for a moment before Shikaku cleared his throat and continued.

"That is my point. The boy has seven years of bad habits to correct. You cannot erase them all in one sitting. He will not change overnight."

Yoshino appeared to be thinking this over, then she nodded at him and called out.

"Shikamaru. Come here."

Shikamaru stepped up behind Zetsu, steeling himself for what ever was to follow. "Yes, mother?"

"Part of your duty as a parent is to ensure the correct instruction of the child. See to it."

Shikamaru sighed, "Yes, mother."

He knelt down beside Zetsu and spoke to him quietly before standing again and nodding to his parents. As he turned to go, Zetsu copied his actions.

"Thank you for breakfast, Nonna. Can I go with 'Maru now?"

"You may, Zetsu and that was much better. Remember to wash your hands and don't forget your shoes."

"Yes, Nonna."

Zetsu followed Shikamaru obediently down the hall, where he washed his hands, then sat beside him as he pulled on his shoes. With a great sigh, Shikamaru left his house, with his shadow still following.

"What am I supposed to do with you now?"

* * *

"Hey! Hey! Lady! Wake up!"

Temari jerked awake. She looked around the room, a little disorientated, before remembering where she was. Then she looked at the bed in front of her.

The child sitting on the bed stared back at her through half-lidded eyes. She was shocked to see just how much he resembled Gaara in the daylight.

"Hey, lady, where's the food?"

Her mouth thinned into a firm line. Nothing annoyed her more than whiny children.

"Where's the food?" He asked again.

"Where's the food?" She mimicked him.

"You mean you don't know either?" Sasori sighed, "I bet that other lady took it. Revenge for before."

He muttered quietly to himself before turning on Temari again, "Do you know where _she_ is?"

Temari's eyes narrowed. Modified criminal or not, this kid's attitude was starting to really annoy her.

"I know where the food is." She stated, crossing her arms belligerently.

"You do?" There was disbelief in the tone of that question.

"Yes. But you can't have any."

"Why not?" Sasori asked, anger beginning to show, "It was made for me!"

"Because you annoy me." Temari replied, "And I made it, so it's technically my food."

"But you gave it to me last night!" Sasori argued, "That makes it _my_ food!"

"Do you have it now?" Temari asked.

Sasori hung his head.

"No." He admitted.

"Then it isn't your food." Temari declared in triumph.

Sasori stared at her angrily, before huffing and turning away, "Fine. I hope that other lady gets _you_ into trouble when I don't eat."

Temari bit her tongue and looked away from him as well.

Sakura burst into the room two minutes later and found them still sulking.

"Oh, I knew it! I knew I shouldn't have left you here!"

"Don't start with me, Sakura." Temari warned her at the same time that Sasori yelled, "Other lady, make her give me my food!"

"Temari…"

Temari shot her another warning look, before turning back to glare at the occupant of the bed. Sasori looked between them briefly before breaking down.

"I'm hungry!" He wailed.

"You didn't care yesterday." Temari pointed out.

Sasori bowed his head and murmured, "I don't like their food. It's yucky. I want food from home."

"Suna is not your home." Temari hissed.

"Yes it is!"

"You wouldn't be here if it was." She growled.

"Temari…"

"I want to go back! I don't like it here!" Sasori cried, before beginning to sob. "I want to go home!"

Temari stood up.

"You want to go back?" She asked, "You want to return to Suna, after everything you did?"

"Temari, don't!"

Temari cut Sakura off by raising her hand, "Sasori, look at me! Answer!"

Sasori wiped his face with his sleeve, replying with a tremble in his voice, "I want to go home."

"Then you have to make them want you back!"

"How?" He asked in a small voice.

"Change your attitude." Temari said sternly, "You are a nobody, inferior. You will show respect. And you will work hard to be worthy."

Sasori looked up at her in confusion, while Sakura watched on in shock.

"I'm not a nobody. Grandma Chiyo is there." Sasori stated.

"Your grandmother is dead." Temari replied before Sakura could stop her. Both girls watched as he withdrew into himself.

"That was harsh." Sakura whispered, dragging Temari out of the room.

"The desert is a harsh place. He won't survive in Suna without a change of attitude." Temari replied, "And what good would it do him, to look for her when he gets there? He had to find out sooner or later."

"You didn't have to tell him like that."

"No, I could have presented her tombstone and said, right there she is."

"That's not what I meant." Sakura bit back angrily. "You aren't the only one who was affected by her death."

"But you don't seem to remember who caused it." Temari fired back.

"It wasn't him!" Sakura yelled. "It isn't the same person!"

"You don't know that!" Temari yelled back. "You don't know how long this will last! You don't even know if it's real!"

Temari turned to storm away from her, but Sakura called her back.

"It's true; we don't know how long he will stay like this." She said quietly, "But we do know some things for certain. The longer he stays as a child, the more memories he'll lose of his adult self. Even now, he doesn't know how much is real. In a new environment, he could grow up completely different."

"Suna is not a new environment, Sakura. The desert remained unchanged."

"That's not true." Sakura retorted, "And even if it was, the people do not. Gaara is a perfect example of this."

"My brothers are a separate issue. How do you think they will react when they find out who he is?" Temari looked away, struggling with her emotions, "He tried to kill Kankuro! He killed Gaara! You know that!"

"Yes, I know that. He tried to kill me as well." Sakura replied evenly. "I'm not saying this will be easy. It won't be. That doesn't mean you can't try."

Temari stared at her, surprised to be rebuked by someone so much younger than herself.

"How do you do it, Sakura? How can you be so…"

"Calm? Accepting? Pleasant?"

Temari shot her a sour look.

"Well, do you hold children responsible for things their parents have done?"

"No." Temari admitted, "But this isn't the same."

"No, it isn't." Sakura allowed, "But it's the closest you'll come to an analogy."

Temari continued to stare at her.

"It might take you awhile, but give him a chance. He may turn out different to what you think."

"He already is." Temari said quietly.

"Maybe you should go talk to Ino." Sakura suggested.

"Why would I do that?" Temari scoffed.

This time, Sakura shot her a sour look, "Jealousy, Temari? Really? There's nothing between them!"

"It isn't that." Temari spat defensively, "And I don't care about it anyway."

Sakura remained unconvinced. "Regardless, it might do you some good to talk to her. Ino seems to see this whole situation a lot more clearly than anyone else."

They were standing outside Sasori's room and Sakura glanced through the door and began giggling.

"What is it?" Temari asked, stepping up to look also.

"I think he wants to eat now." Sakura said.

"I'll go get it then." Temari sighed.

Inside his room, unmindful of his audience or the tension between them, Sasori was sitting on the bed, miming eating food.

* * *

**Author's Note: Well, there it is, a new chapter. I want to thank those people who left reviews for this story and I want to apologize to all of you who have waited so (im)patiently for the update. I'm happy to announce that the next chapter is almost ready to be posted as well. It was originally part of this one, but the word count came to over 8000 words, and I wouldn't want to slog you with that out of the blue.**

**I also want to announce that Jutsu Misfire has received over ten thousand hits! YEA!**


	21. The Next Morning Part 2

**Chapter Twenty: The Next Morning – Part 2**

* * *

Ino sneezed.

"Oh, bless me." She said to herself. Deidara, walking beside her, looked up and laughed.

"Deidara, you should say 'bless you' when you hear someone sneeze." She said, tapping him on his nose.

He grinned up at her, "Yes, mummy."

She smiled at him and they continued through the streets towards the Yamanaka Flower shop, which had been closed for the last two days.

"What are we doing today?" Deidara asked, looking around the street but not seeing anything familiar.

"We're going to my dad's shop, where we sell lots of flowers that make people's houses all pretty." Ino announced, turning the corner and swinging their joint hands as they walked.

"Flowers?" Deidara asked, his nose wrinkled in distaste.

"Yes. Most people don't realise it, Deidara, but flower arranging in an art form."

"Really?" He asked, wide-eyed at the word 'art'.

"Yep, most definitely." She replied.

"Will you teach me?" He asked as they arrived at the shop.

Ino paused, in the process of unlocking the shop, and looked down at him, happiness making her beam. She scooped him into a tight hug and cried, "Of course, I can teach you."

Slightly unnerved by the sudden attack of physical affection, but still grateful for it, Deidara happily followed her into the shop. His happiness dissipated rather quickly as the smell of decaying flowers hit them like a solid wall.

"Eurgh! That's yucky!" He cried, holding his nose with one hand and waving the other around in front of him. Then he turned and ran back out of the shop.

"Deidara! Come back here!"

"No! It's yucky, mummy. Make it go away!" He whined from the other side of the road.

Ino appeared in the doorway, "But I need your help! Do you think you could help me?"

Deidara nodded, "But not in there!"

"But I need you to open the windows!"

He shook his head.

"Please?" Ino pleaded with him, "For me?"

His resolve was weakening the more she smiled at him, until finally, he screwed up his face into a look of determination, nodded and marched across the road and into the store. Then he darted back out, giggling.

"Cheeky!" Ino grinned at him, "Come here." He crossed the road again, and this time, Ino grabbed him before he could dart away. "Alright, I'll go in with you. Okay?"

He nodded.

"Take a deep breath."

He did.

"Now, go!"

The two blondes raced around the store, opening all of the windows. They were almost finished, when Deidara kicked over a bucket and fell into a display of vases and bouquets.

"Deidara! Are you alright?" Ino rushed over to him, lifting him out of the mess.

"Mummy!" He wailed, tears already running down his cheeks, as he burrowed his head into her neck.

"Where does it hurt?" She asked, seating him on the shop counter and trying to check him over. He was sobbing and rubbing his face, but she couldn't find any injuries.

"Sh, Deidara, it's okay." She crooned as she hugged him, rocking slightly, "You're alright. You aren't hurt."

"I'm sorry!" He cried, wiping at his face as she pulled away to grab a tissue.

"It's alright. I'll clean it up. Everything's fine."

She wiped his face with the tissue. "Are you okay now?"

"Mm-hmm." He wiped his face on his sleeve.

"No, don't do that." I no grabbed another tissue and wiped his nose. "Don't use your sleeve; use a tissue."

"But what if I don't have a tissue?"

"Ask for one."

"But my sleeve's right there!" He protested, holding his arm out and pointing at it.

"And then you'd have snot on it and everyone would see it."

"But my snot's better than theirs." Deidara said proudly, before wilting as Ino gave him 'the Look'.

"Deidara, do not use your sleeve."

"Yes, mummy." He answered meekly.

* * *

Kisame woke in an unfamiliar room.

This had happened quite a number of times recently, but when he didn't hear the other boys making noise, he sat up and looked around before tentatively calling their names.

The door opened a crack and there was a low murmur from the other side. Then it opened completely and the pretty lady, who had defended him the day before, entered the room.

"You're awake." She sighed as she sat next to him on the bed. "Good morning."

"Good morning." Kisame replied, a little nervously.

"Are you ready? For breakfast, I mean. Are you hungry?" Hinata was a little nervous herself.

In answer, Kisame attempted to rush from the room in search of the food. Unfortunately, he was still tangled up in his bedding and ended up in a pile on the floor.

"Kisame! Are you alright?" Hinata cried as she knelt next to him.

"I'm alright." He grumbled, trying to climb out of the mess he'd made. "Stupid blankets."

"Let me help." She offered.

"I can do it!" He snapped back.

Hinata recoiled, "Al-alright."

She moved away from him and he paused momentarily, before disentangling himself and leaving the room. She gathered up his bedding and remade the bed.

Kisame was already shovelling down his breakfast when she returned to the kitchen. He slowed down as she entered, swallowing thickly as she took a seat at the table, opposite him.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you." He mumbled.

Hinata looked up at him, a bit surprised, and he looked away, blushing.

"You're forgiven, Kisame." She murmured.

His blush darkened further and he shyly played with his food, instead of eating it.

Just then Hensei entered, "Hinata, my dear, your father has sent his rather obstinate aide to fetch you."

Hinata startled, and began fiddling with her fingers. "Oh."

"I have tired to dissuade him, but he simply won't go away." The old man sighed. "I'm afraid, you may have to go visit your honourable father."

Kisame laughed at Hensei's theatricals but stopped abruptly when he caught sight of Hinata's red face. He muttered another apology and went back to his food. Hensei regarded them both with a wry smile.

Hinata was appalled by his disrespect towards her father, although a tiny part of her agreed with him, but she felt powerless to say anything. It was not her place to reprimand her uncle; he was an elder of the clan. Really, only other elders could say anything to him. But at the same time, she didn't want to face her father again so soon.

"Would… would you…"

Hensei smiled down at her, understanding her position and her unspoken question. "Of course. I will accompany you."

He turned to Kisame, who had perked up enough to watch them both. "Kisame, you will find clean clothes in your room. Off you go."

The group of three set off for the clan leader's office together, despite the aide's chagrin, and Hiashi's annoyance when they were announced.

"Wonderful morning, is it not, Hiashi?" Hensei greeted him.

"Good morning, Elder Hensei." Hiashi responded politely. Hinata, he noticed, kept her head down while the boy seemed to regard him with open hostility. He took all of this in before turning on his uncle once more, "I had wished to talk to my daughter in private."

Despite his cheerful exterior, Hensei's eyes hardened, silently stating that Hiashi wasn't trustworthy, particularly concerning Hinata.

"In your office? No, no nephew. Family do not confer in places of business."

Hiashi's eyes narrowed but he took in a deep breath and released it in order to calm himself.

"Of course, Uncle. I merely wished for her to meet me here." He turned, slightly, to face Hinata. "Accompany me around the gardens."

She followed him out of his office, around the building; stepping onto the path into the gardens next to her father.

They walked in silence for a few minutes as Hiashi led the way towards the family shrine. Hinata was growing more nervous as they walked, having spent little time alone with her father since graduating from the academy, and not much more before that. She startled rather badly when he began talking.

"I am aware of the distance between us." He stated, shortly.

Not knowing what to say to that remark, Hinata remained silent.

"As I am aware that it was at my instigation that it began to grow." He stopped and looked down at her briefly, before beginning to walk again and continuing, "My dismissal of you may have seemed harsh, but my intentions were not."

Hinata stared at the ground, struggling with the emotional pain from her memories, stirred by his words.

Hiashi grimaced as he glanced at her again. Noticing her turmoil, he quickly looked away. "I have continued to monitor your growth from afar, regardless of my lack of involvement."

He paused, collecting his thoughts; for what he was about to say was not something he admitted to often. "I see now that my decision was a mistake."

Hinata looked up at him in shock, and a little bit of hope, but it was dashed away cruelly by his next statement.

"Clearly, you would have benefited from a stricter discipline then you have received from your sensei."

She gasped, staring at him in disbelief and hurt.

"I had thought you were developing quite nicely. The reports were very encouraging. Obviously, they were misleading."

He turned to her, frowning sternly.

"You have disobeyed a direct order from me in this matter, daughter. And in so doing, you have brought shame upon our relationship."

"F-father." Hinata's voice shook and tears threatened to spill down her pale cheeks.

Hiashi looked pained by her appearance and turned away. "If this rebellion is only youthful folly to catch my attention, then I must say how disappointed I am, that you would choose to disillusion a small child for it."

"Th-that was not m-my intention." Hinata stammered weakly.

Anger that had been simmering below the surface, flared, "Then what was your intention? For you have shamed me in front of the Hokage herself, and insulted me in front of our elders!"

Hinata recoiled from his rage, incapable of responding.

"Hiashi!"

Hiashi turned at the shout of his name, ready to rebuke any who would dare address him so informally. He was forced to swallow his rage, for he was faced by not only Hensei and the boy, but two other Hyuga Elders.

"You've said enough, Hiashi."

"No sense will come from the girl in this state."

Hiashi frowned but said nothing. He refused to look at Hinata as she covered her face with her hands.

"There is more here, than childish rebellion." Hensei stated to the other Elders, "And I believe Hiashi's judgement to be clouded, somewhat."

"I agree." One of the Elders nodded.

"Perhaps, it is a matter for the Council of Elders to decide upon." Suggested the other.

"An excellent idea." Hensei agreed, "But I believe we will require the Hokage's input. This issue did arise from her request, in part at least."

Hiashi paled at this news, narrowing his eyes in a glare at Hensei as the two other Elders discussed sending a messenger for Lady Tsunade's opinion. Then they turned back to him and he quickly resumed his normal expression.

"Perhaps you should spend some time in seclusion, Hiashi. Meditate. Clear your mind."

In the face of the three Elder's conviction, Hiashi acquiesced, bowing stiffly before leaving them for the solitude of the family shrine. Hinata watched him go, sadly but with some trepidation. The two Elders also turned to leave.

"Come Hinata. Kisame is easily bored in this estate. You should take him into the village and show him around." Hensei murmured, ushering Kisame towards the distraught girl.

Hinata wiped her face, attempting to stifle her sniffles and even out her breathing, before turning and smiling at them both.

"Of course." She murmured, closing the gap between them and reaching for Kisame's hand. Before they made contact, however, Hensei did something most uncharacteristic for a Hyuga: he hugged her.

"Be proud of yourself, Hinata." He whispered to her as he embraced her stiff form. He squeezed her tightly and released her, wiping a stray tear off her cheek with his thumb. Kisame, who had watched the last exchange between Hinata and her father in childish anger, took his cue from Hensei; wrapping his arms around Hinata's middle, and looking up at her.

Hinata was still a little shocked by the contact with the Elder but she returned Kisame's hug, glad of the comfort he was offering.

"I'll protect you, pretty Lady Hinata." He whispered, causing Hinata to hug him tighter. "You'll see. I'm the strongest, so I'll protect you."

* * *

Tsunade was not in a good mood this morning. After all the hassles the night before, she was hoping for a small reprieve. She would have preferred to wake up and find that the whole mess was just a dream. Instead, she'd woken with a hangover.

She was massaging her head when a nurse arrived from the hospital with the news that Daiki was awake and asking for her. Jiraiya appeared out of nowhere to stop her from ordering another round of sedatives for the boy. It was quite rich of him to reprimand her for ignoring her decision and duty of care, she thought. Particularly when he had already left his three charges at Naruto's apartment, despite the fact that Uzumaki was rarely awake and coherent at this time of day.

Jiraiya waved it off, saying that Naruto had volunteered to escort the children around the village today while Jiraiya helped Tsunade with the last of the paperwork.

Tsunade was about to scoff at this point, when Ibiki and Shizune arrived in her office, with Hidan in tow. Right on their heels was a messenger from the Hyuga Elders.

"What do they want now?"

"My Lady, Lord Hiashi and Lady Hinata are in dispute regarding your request and the placement of the boy." The messenger stated dispassionately.

"To what are you referring?" Tsunade asked sternly, having not received Iruka's lists.

The Hyuga shuffled nervously. He had thought the Hokage was aware of the situation. Now, finding her unawares, he was faced with a difficult situation; one that would not go in Hinata's favour.

Tsunade, tired and aggravated, yelled for Iruka, or at the very least, Iruka's paperwork.

Fortunately for him, Iruka was on his way to see her, and came bustling into the office with a sheaf of paper in hand. When he saw the Hyuga waiting, he immediately pulled out a folder and handed it to the Hokage.

She read through it quickly. "I see."

Jiraiya plucked the papers from her hand and perused them himself.

"Iruka, explain this to me."

"Well, Hinata was quite insistent, my Lady. I told her she would need your approval and permission from her father."

"And she still wanted to take the boy?" Jiraiya asked, checking the papers, "She wanted Kisame?"

Iruka nodded.

"I take it; Lord Hiashi was less than positive about the arrangement." Tsunade stated, looking at the Hyuga messenger for his affirmation.

"Where are they now?" Asked Jiraiya, still lounging behind Tsunade and holding open Kisame's folder.

"Elder Hensei sent them out of the estate. Lord Hiashi is in seclusion until the Council convenes."

"Hensei." Jiraiya laughed, looking over at Ibiki to share his amusement, "He has a good sense of humour."

"Indeed." Tsunade replied, humouring him briefly, before turning back to the problem at hand. "So, the Elders are stepping in?"

"Yes, my Lady."

"When will they convene?"

"The meeting is scheduled for three o'clock this afternoon. The child's involvement hastens the need for a resolution. Your input is requested."

"Of course it is." Tsunade smiled wryly. "It would have helped if Lord Hiashi had been willing to hear the proposal himself, you know. Instead of sending Hinata in his place."

The Hyuga frowned, unaware of this information and sure he should inform the Elders. Tsunade's eyes narrowed slightly. Her gaze switched to Iruka, who was telling Hidan off for humming loudly.

"Iruka?"

"Yes, my Lady?"

"Prepare a brief of the situation to be presented to the Hyuga Elders. And clear your schedule for this afternoon. I'm appointing you as my representative."

Iruka paled slightly but nodded, leaving the room to start working on it. He mentally reminded himself to inform the teachers that he would be absent from the Academy yet again.

The Hyuga bowed and left, returning to the estate to report to the Elders.

With that problem being handled, Tsunade turned to Ibiki and Shizune.

Acknowledging her attention, Ibiki stepped forward and handed over his own folder. Tsunade accepted it, grumbling over the seemingly never end of paperwork, and began leafing through it, with Jiraiya reading over her shoulder. They reached the same point simultaneously and turned their gazes to Hidan, who was currently fighting Shizune's grip on his wrist.

"Hidan?"

"I didn't do it!" He shrieked, though given another five seconds, he most certainly would have, whatever "it" might have been.

"How is Kakuzu broken?" Tsunade asked, ignoring Jiraiya's chuckles at the boy's reaction.

Hidan looked confused.

"He's really old?" He offered uncertainly. Tsunade raised an eyebrow, while Jiraiya turned away to hide his sniggers. Even Ibiki smirked.

Hidan didn't like being laughed at; his face went red and he decided to get his own back.

"You're older than him! Where are you broken?" He yelled, pointing accusatorily at Jiraiya, whose laughter immediately cut off.

The question had Tsunade laughing though, and Ibiki was forced to look away and think of something horrible to halt his own mirth. Shizune smiled to see Tsunade laughing, while Jiraiya was sulking.

"Clearly, we won't be getting a clear answer from him." Tsunade said, wiping away a tear as she found her voice. "Is Kakuzu ready to co-operate?"

"He is willing to consider the idea." Ibiki said cautiously. Tsunade waved him on. "He believes we owe him at the moment."

"You can inform him that no amount of good deeds will reverse the fact that he brought them here." Tsunade said in all seriousness.

"Now, Hime. That isn't the way to approach this."

Tsunade sighed, "I suppose not. What does he want?"

"He wants to leave." Ibiki replied, "His words."

"Of course he does." Jiraiya snorted.

"He also wants to talk to you."

"Everyone wants to talk to me. Tell him to take a number."

Assorted smirks and grins were exchanged while Tsunade continued grumbling.

"This isn't going to go away any time soon, is it?" She asked the room.

The others looked at each other, then Ibiki cleared his throat.

"A suggestion, my Lady?"

Tsunade waved him on once more.

"The children have been assimilated, to some extent." Ibiki glanced down at Hidan. "Perhaps, it is a universal solution."

Everyone turned to look at him in shock. Tsunade's eyes narrowed while Jiraiya looked thoughtful.

"That would be quite the offer." He said.

"If he went for it." Tsunade scoffed, "But what would it cost us?"

"Everyone has a price." Jiraiya stated calmly.

"But how high would it be? Could we even trust him?"

"The best way to find out would be to ask him."

Just then, there was a knock at the door and a worried face looked in. Recognizing the nurse from the hospital, Tsunade nodded slightly.

"This will have to wait. Ibiki, prepare a proposal for Kakuzu. I'll keep it in mind during our discussion. We'll talk to him tomorrow."

She stood up and turned to Jiraiya. "Since you're "helping" me with my paperwork, you can help Iruka solve this Hyuga problem."

Before he could protest, she turned to Shizune. "You can keep the boy."

"But… what about the missions?" Shizune spluttered.

"Find someone to handle things. I have business at the hospital."

* * *

Naruto was snoring.

He lay on his stomach, hugging his pillow; a string of drool hanging from his mouth as he snored loudly.

Nagato stood by the door, quietly and disdainfully surveying Naruto's home. Konan had made her way, delicately, to an empty patch of floor near a wall, and was sitting silently. Occasionally, she would glance over at the bed before looking away, blushing in embarrassment.

Yahiko was kneeling by the bed and trying to shove chopsticks up Naruto's nose without waking him.

"Yahiko, stop it!"

Yahiko looked over at Konan's red face and smirked. He turned back to Naruto, who had rolled over.

"Aw, he moved. Good going, Konan!"

Konan bit her lip and looked away.

"Just wake him up. This is boring." Nagato stated, "And it smells."

Yahiko shot him a glare, "Don't tell me what to do!"

Nagato stared at the floor sullenly.

"Captain! CAPTAIN!" Yahiko yelled in Naruto's ear.

"What? I'm up!"

Naruto sat up instantly, looking around in confusion. He had sat up so fast it knocked Yahiko over. He lay sprawled on the floor, laughing at the look on Naruto's face.

"What are you guys doing here?" Naruto asked, rubbing his nose, which sent Yahiko into another round of laughter.

"Jiraiya-sensei brought us here." Konan said quietly.

"What time is it?"

"After ten." Nagato spoke from the entrance, "Can we leave now?"

"Sensei told us to stay with Senpai!" Konan shrilled.

"Heh. It's alright, Konan. Just wait while I get dressed." Naruto stumbled out of bed and across to his clothes. Making his way precariously through the room, he disappeared into his bathroom.

As soon as the door closed, Yahiko jumped up, crossing the obstacle course that was Naruto's apartment, to stand over Nagato.

"Stop it." He demanded.

Nagato lowered his head further, his fringe hiding his expression.

"Did you hear me, Nagato?" Yahiko growled, pushing the other boy into the wall. "I'm the leader."

"No, you're not." Nagato said quietly.

Yahiko took a step back, anger warring with shock on his face. Nagato looked up at him, one Rinnegan eye visible through his hair.

"I am the leader." Yahiko repeated heatedly.

"No, you're not." Nagato replied calmly.

Yahiko's face screwed up and he clenched his fists. Konan pushed off the wall, as he raised his arm to strike Nagato. Nagato flinched, expecting the blow. But nothing happened.

"Yahiko, don't fight with your team mates." Naruto's voice was calm and serious and Yahiko turned to look up at him, his mouth working with unvoiced protests. "Now, I'm going to let go of your arm and I don't want to see it raised again."

Naruto released Yahiko's wrist and knelt between the two boys.

"Being on a team is like being in a family." He said, glancing between them, "And it's important for family to stick together. Brothers shouldn't fight each other."

He put a hand on each of their shoulders and leaned in to whisper the next part. "And you have to look out for Konan."

"Why?" Yahiko asked. Nagato glanced over at the girl before looking away quickly.

"Because she's like your sister." Naruto whispered. "And she needs your protection."

Nagato blushed, dropping his head, in the hopes that no one would notice. Yahiko grinned.

"Don't you worry, Captain. I'll take care of her. Because," and he turned to Nagato here, "I'm the leader!"

He glared at the other boy, waiting for him to disagree. Nagato opened his mouth, then closed it and shook his head.

Naruto, who was completely blissfully ignorant of the cause of their disagreement, smiled at them both and stood up.

"Alright, let's go."

Within no time, the group of four was down on the street. Naruto was leading with Yahiko copying his stride beside him. Konan had shyly taken her Senpai's hand while Nagato followed along behind them with a growing abundance of disinterest.

"Where are we going, Captain?"

Naruto's stomach rumbled and he grinned. "It's breakfast time. To Ichiraku's!"

The trio marched towards the ramen stand with Nagato still trailing; now grumbling that it was nearer to lunch time and Naruto's brain was obviously defective due to over exposure to the noodle dish.

Almost one hour later, after Naruto had demolished a phenomenal number of bowls, his exit from the stand was interrupted by a blur of blue hair and sharp teeth.

* * *

**Author's Note: This will be the last update for awhile. Assignment due dates approach rather quickly when you don't do any work. Rest assured, there will be more, and hopefully before Christmas, but I can't make any promises.**

**Also, in answer to an anonymous reviewer, I am aware that one of the Paths of Pein was female, however, that was only after Jiraiya sent the male Animal Path to Konoha for examination. Jiraiya died not long afterwards. Since this story deviates from canon before that occurred, meaning Jiraiya is still alive, all of the paths are male.**


End file.
